Overlord Effect: Battle for the Milky Way
by I am the string cutter
Summary: This a continuation sorta of Oblivion2991's Overlord effect. This starts a few months before the event of ME3. Before your read this i would suggest you read Oblivion2991's story first to get a basic understanding of whats going on, if you have, Welcome! I hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**This is a.. How should i say this this is a continuation sorta the original writer of what this is based off of is Oblivion2991 and all credit goes to him for the original story and characters if you haven't read it yet I implore you to do so as you would need to have read up to kaguya pt2 to have a basic understanding of what's going on.**

**This will be starting a month after mass effect 2. **

**I am also not oblivion so don't expect me to get characters personalities and interactions down to a T, though I'm going to try as much as possible. **

**This is also my first time writing this kind of thing so don't flame me too hard plz.**

**If you enjoy this please leave a review. now on with it**

**I don't own the **_**Overlord**_**(****オーバーロード**_**Ōbārōdo**_**?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

** I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by the Bioware game studios.**

**Please support the official release **

* * *

6 months had passed since the battle of Urla-Rast and the advent of the Sorcerers Kingdom. Where the Sorcerer kingdoms first expedition fleet defeated the citadel councils fourth fleet. after that envoyes were sent, treaties were made and not one week later the council welcomed them to the galaxy but still refused to join the council races as a whole. And with the reapers on the horizon weather you believe it or not tensions were still high with all sorts of rumors and miss information revolving around the reapers were only keeping them to rise. Eventually causing riots and mass panic all through the galaxy.

During all of this what would you ask the last two remaining supreme beings are doing?

well… they were playing video games of course.

On the tenth level of Nazarick inside of Ainz' office room surrounded by a huge holo display tapping away at their controllers at incomprehensible speeds, so fast that any normal being would only see after images. It was sad really controllers were going the way of the Slane Theocracy and being replaced by newer true VR interfaces throughout the Sorcerers Kingdom but Ainz and Esdeath still loved them regardless. They were playing the newly released fighting game "Rise of the Supreme Ones".

It was a fighting that depicted the forty one's rise to power with 41 individual storylines depicting each of their stories right up until they joined the leader of the Forty one Ainz Ooal Gown. It wasn't entirely accurate but it was still based off of public knowledge available to anyone with access to the maginet. In a custom match at the moment Ainz was playing as Touch Me in all his shining glory.

While Esdeath was playing as Ulbert alain Odle with all of his demonic reverence. Sofar it was a farly even match right up until Ainz had used Touch Me' super tier ability (Multi causal slash) K. Oing Ulbert in spectacular fashion cutting his limbs off.

"Damnit." Esdeath cursed under her breath with a cute pouting face.

'_He's still broken even in a different video game'_ she thought to herself.

"Another" Ainz asked barely holding back a small chuckle looking at his friend's annoyed expression.

"Sure but don't pick him again, he's still a cheating bastard. There's a reason he's not allowed in tournaments!"

"Your not allowed in tournaments too remember, you were just as broken as he was back then… you still are." he said looking back to the screen.

As Ainz started a new match and they struck up a new conversation while they kept staring at the screen continuing the new match -concentrating- not bothering to look at eachother.

"We could of ended this along time ago." Ainz said in board tone.

"We could of thrown them it to a pocket reality never to be mentioned again but that's no fun." she said giving air quotes.

"And besides we agreed that we would strategically destroy them after what they did to Kaguya… its already started remember, your daughter was sent to the edge of the galaxy with Lion-heart san to meet them. They should be back anytime now." she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh I do remember something about that." Ainz said as he put his hand up to a chin in a thinking pose.

"Now who's forgetting about their relatives" she said with a smug smile.

Ainz gave her a daggering glare which caused him to lose focus on the game giving Esdeath the chance to cause a critical hit on Ainz for which she got a boop on the head. She recoiled cupping her head in a almost comical fashion.

"Hayyyy what was that for" she asked giving another pouting expression.

"You're an idiot" he said turning back to the game as did she. Which he then proceeded to pause and turn back to his friend to try and have a serious conversation.

"Have you got the upgrades ready for Shepard's ship yet. I've heard the new drive core and shields were designed for your new dreadnoughts, did you miniturise them or something. Ainz asked quizzingly.

"Yeah they should be ready soon I'm thinking of installing them personally. When im done it should be the most powerful ship in the citadel council fleet. If I do it right the new main cannons should be able to cast (black hole) without a hitch"

"Don't you think that's a little overkill it's just the reapers" the supreme one said in a voice making it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Na. Not really… And besides the one on my dreadnoughts makes the one Shep is going to get seem like a 0 tier spell in comparison." She exclaimed with a almost maniacal grin on her face, imagining the shier destruction she can cause with her new toy.

"What have you done" Ainz asked worried about what his friend was planing.

"Nothing Ulbert-kun wouldn't do hehe"

"That's even worse what have you done" Ainz said almost shouting in anger causing his emotion suppression to trigger making him to calm down and sigh.

"Just promise me your not going to go and destroy any planets with it"

"I'm not promising you anything. It took me twenty years decompiling and recompiling inserting new data and repeat, repeat, repeat. It took to long to make this thing so you will forgive me for wanting to use it a little." Esdeath said with an annoyed tone crossing her arms under her chest and giving Ainz a small glare.

"Okay, okay calm down let's get back onto the Shepard topic, what are you going to do about TIM? He's going to want something to work on the Normandy."

"Oh little Jacky shouldn't be a issue. Shepard should of already split for him… Did you know we've already captured several of his spy's. They were trying a little to hard to fit in, it was quite amusing according to Zero. And we were able to monitor their communications as they past through our anti-divination fields."

'_Quantum entangled communication is quite odd it still interacts with magic apparently. I'll have to do some testing on it later' _she thought to herself

"Hmm that is intriguing what were they doing"

"Trying to steal technology"

"What did they get"

"Coffee maker... they thought it was some kind of energy cannon at first. Once Zero told them what it was you should of seen their faces. The holo recording was hilarious."

"Ha hahaha hahahahaha- tch damn thing."

"It's just as frustrating as it was all those years ago heh, the new permanent solution should be ready soon. I'm sure your wifes will be ecstatic." Esdeath said barely containing a chuckle trying not to laugh at her friend.

"Here's hoping they don't attack me like last time or every other time, a different face every time I take a human form and getting attacked gets annoying especially when there supposed to lo-"

Just then there was a knock at the door. They quickly put away their controllers, turned the holo screen off and moved to Ainz' desk. "Come in" Ainz said then sighed as the door opened. Standing there was young human looking girl with black and white heterochromatic eyes. She was wearing pristine gold and black armor with the imprints of a skull in the abdomen area that closely resembled Ainz' own. With the sigil of the sorcerers kingdom on her right shoulder and the sigil of her spec ops team on her left.

This young woman is the third daughter of Ainz Ooal Gown and Zesshi Zetsumei, Serene Ooal Gown. She was like her mother when it came to battle. She was obsessed with it, she always loved to fight strong opponents but today she seemed to have a depressed aura around her, she was sad that she didn't get to kill as many reapers or what her aunt called them "bad Cthulhu clones" as she wanted to. She had no idea what a Cthulhu was but it must be strong if her aunt new about it. Maybe she could fight one-one day…

She had been away on a secret mission given to her by her father and aunt for close to six months now and she was happy to have returned home.

She was like the rest of her family who had long suppast the basic level of level 100 and if she was to give a level to herself she would have to say somewhere around level 450 but she was nowhere near as strong as here relatives or the guardians of Nazarick, they could still easily beat her without breaking so much as a sweat.

"Serene it's good to see you again. Come in, I assume your mission was a success do you have a mission report for us" her father said in his usual regal tone. Standing up from his chair to greet her. She walked closer and kneeled showing respect to he father.

"Hehehe" her aunt was chuckling for some reason, she had no idea what was so funny at the moment but she continued in her serious tone as she gave her report.

"Rise, I can't very well talk to you face to face if you're kneeling"

"Yes father" she said standing up to continue her report. "We met them where they were predicted to enter the galaxy in the Bahak system 5 days ago. There were close to 800 capital class reapers along with 200 destroyer class, we were also able to disable most if not all the larger reapers main drives and weapons. We also captured a capital class as you requested.

Ainz nodes and waved to continue

"Lionheart san was then able to lock them in a time stop that should last for next 20 days"

"Did you take the photos I requested."

"Yes… here." She reached into her personal inventory and pulled out some photos of the reaper fleet before she attacked them. Then she continued her report.

"The Alpha relay was already destroyed by the time we arrived we believe this should slow them down by a minimum seven months as they will need time to repair and rearm and get to there destinations." She said with a serious tone but then she took on a fearful expression and looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"What happened Serene, tell me." Ainz asked generally curious as to what had happened

"I'm so sorry about this father I may have accidentally ruined your plans I'm so sorry." She said with still pleading eyes.

"What did you do to make you think you may have ruined my plans serene, it can't be that bad." Ainz said taking a fatherly tone.

"I may... have accidentally killed fifty of those so called "reapers" and a few thousand of the light fighters when I first attacked them but they were so weak that I couldn't help it. They just died after the first swing of my axe, I really expected more out of beings known as reapers." she said with a board tone but still scared of what her father would say if she truly did ruin his plans.

For the first time in the conversation her aunt talked to her, she had a more serious face on her than she had ever seen her take before and it was terrifying. She was scared of what her father would say at first but now she was more terrified of what her aunt would do to her if she said something wrong or disrespectful.

"I hope you didn't kill Harbinger" Esdeath said in a not so cheerful voice practically staring daggers at Serene.

"No Lady Esdeath I don't believe I did" she gave a serious bow hoping not to encear her aunts wrath. "The leading group of reapers amongst them had different main weapons than the rest of the fleet. Their shields were also different but it was nothing I couldn't break. I also received a slight burn when I was hit by one of their main weapons." she said turning her her head to reveal the fingernail sized burn on her right cheek.

"Hmmm then it's fine, please continue." Esdeath said continuing to eat her bag of chips that she had seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Thank you lady esdeath." Serene said giving another quick formal bow sweating bullets

"It's fine Serene it just means the council races won't have to deal with as many. It shouldn't make a difference in the end." Ainz said waving away the issue as one would wave away a fly.

"Is there anything else you need Serene? If there isn't please leave us we have something we need to discus." Ainz said sitting back down in his chair.

"No my lord there is not."

"Good you may leave."

Serene gave a formal bow, turned, and left the room closing the door behind her.

'_Sigh she's just like her mother. To headstrong and never thinks anything through._' Ainz thought to himself.

He looked to his old friend and asked "What do you think, should we warn the council. I don't think they would listen even with proof."

"No but they may listen if we scar the shit out of them." The demoness said give a mischievous grin.

"And how do you expect to do that?." Ainz asked slightly tilting his head.

"Well that'll be my little secret… you'll just have to wait and see but it will definitely give them some brown stained pants when I'm finished." She said still showing a mischievous grin.

"Just don't do anything to drastic."

"No promises. But I'll definitely be having some fun."

"Sigh*... Whatever, do whatever you want I couldn't care anymore."

"Really… yata!" she said throwing her hands in the air and jumping back into her seat.

Ainz proceeded to face palm with the following thought being. _'What have I done. This won't end well.' _

"Still how did they get our technology? Do you think they managed to hack into our military data vaults?" The overlord asked looking at is now relaxed friend.

"No, not likely G.O.L.D.I.E would of detected a breach that serious and told me straight away. No, they likely got the blueprint's for their new "upgrades"" she said with big air quotes. "When they tapped into kaguya's mind. If that's the case we don't have much to worry about as to my knowledge she only knew about a very old design that had very high mana consumption and low recharge rates."

"It was very inefficient I scrapped those designs two months later, honestly they would of just been better off keeping their normal weapons."

'_It would of been much more efficient than those old designs.' _she thought to herself.

"Umm. Would you be able to have Albedo gather the council in one week's time, my plans should be in place by then. I'm also going to borrow our new toy, and the Geth's representative if they agree with it." She asked hoping her friend would still agree.

"Yes that should be fine… but please don't do anything that would start another war we don't need one of those at the moment." He said pointing at Esdeath.

She got up off the leather couch walked up to Ainz pushed his arm down got close to his face looked straight into the dark nothingness that was his eyes and said "Ainz san… Ainz san, what's a little fun in love and war… See ya" she said as she lept back into the space-time portal that opened behind her giving a small sarcastic salute on the way in.

"Sigh* I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this somehow."

* * *

**Nazarick, 10th floor, Esdeath's room**

Esdeath flew out of the gate and landed on her bed back first landing with a 'pomf' sound amongst the soft pillows. It had been a while since she had been to her room in Nazarick, but she always like it here even after thousands of years it still felt like home.

She stayed laying there for what felt like hours just staring at the ceiling until she finally figured it was time to get up. She turned her head to look over to the side of her bed and spoke to it as if something was there.

"G.O.L.D.I.E come her please I have a important job for you."

As she said that a small child like orange figure appeared. She looked to be a child of around 10 years of age that highly resembles Esdeath's child form with short platinum white hair that reached down to her shoulders.

"Yes mother what may I do for you today" she asked with childish excitement, giving a quick bow.

"We currently have a new toy in custody I want you to hack into the reapers control network and take it over, I also want you to leave a trojan for later access just incase but I don't think we'll need it if there as stupid as they were before."

"Before? Mother?"the young looking A.I asked. tilting her head.

"Hm... oh… never mind it's nothing. Can you do it?"

"Yes Mother, but I may require support as I don't know their network architecture." She said tilting her head as if thinking about it.

"But it should be fine it's not like I'm taking over the reapers or something like that." she said nervously. Then she took on a serious face.

"I will definitely give my all to this task you have given me." She said enthusiastically giving a hand over heart salute and then bowing.

"Good. Now, what about the geth's representative is it on gown prime?"

"Yes, do you require it's assistance with something?"

"Possibly, it depends on undecided factors but please have the the representative ready to talk to the council."

"Okay!" The A.I said cheerfully."Was there anything else you needed today mother?"

"No G.O.L.D.I.E please get to work."

The little A.I bowed and left to do her tasks as Esdeath thought to herself. '_Time to do something fun.'_

* * *

**Normandy SR2: Terminus Systems **

After the destruction of the collector base as well as the humanoid proto reaper in omega 4 Commander Jane Shepard had split from Cerberus on not so friendly terms, her team had left her to go their own way to do their own things.

Garrus went back to Palaven and consults with the Turian brass and report on what he saw in the Collector base and to give them another warning about the reapers that would continue to fall on deaf ears.

Jack had gone to take a teaching job at the Systems Alliance Grisson Academy, a facility dedicated to teaching biotics and young geniuses to reach their full potential. Her acceptance of the job had come from a personal recommendation from Shepard (not that it meant much these days) after the commander rubbed off on her.

Zaeed and Kasumi went there own way they simply told shepard "our job is done here" and got off on the closes transport facility.

Legion had gone back to the collective to them them of its experiences while interacting with organics, it had been a "illuminating" experience for the geth hunter.

Grunt had gone back to Tachanka to lead a new Krogan platoon for the leader of clan Urgnot under special recommendation from Shepard though she was sure that wasn't needed he was strong enough to get what he wanted on his own.

Thane was now in need of constant medical care and now had a permanent hospital room in the citadel presidium' best hospital all to himself all the while trying to rebuild his relationship with Koliat his son.

Jacob and Miranda left Cerberus, the former taking as many people as he can to seek refuge somewhere else away from Cerberus. Miranda turned to her efforts towards chasing down her father.

After they all left it was just her, EDI, joker and a small skeleton the latter of which had decided they wanted to stay on the Normandy and continue to serve with commander Shepard. They were currently on there way back to earth to surrender to the systems alliance after she had been branded a criminal.

She had wanted to get back to Earth and relax for a while even if it was inside a jail cell it was still better than a war zone. She was certain the alliance were going to take the Normandy off of her hands, kick joker off his "baby" and deactivate EDI perhaps permanently, but, she was sure that the A.I wasn't going to let that happen.

The red head walked through the cockpit main doors to talk to joker. Wanting to know how long it would take to get back home she just wanted to get this over with and lay down. Unfortunately for her the universe had other ideas.

"Joker how long do we have till we get back to earth." Shepard said with a sluggish tone.

"About 2 hours mam, I'm taking it slow just to spend as much time with her as possible, I'm going to miss her." he said with sadness in his voice.

"That's fine, but could you speed it up a little I want to get home before Christmas."

"Commander, Christmas isn't for another 138 days. 3308 hours and 21 minutes to be exact, we should reach earth well before Christmas starts." EDI said popping up in the corner of the cockpit.

"I know EDI, it was just a figure of speech."

"Yes commander, I will sto- commander we have a intruder on board unknown threat level."

"How do we have a intruder we're moving at three thousand times light speed that should be impo-."

Realisation dawned on the red head, The only being shed known to do something like this was that small girl that saved her and her team during the horizon colony invasion , she walked out the doors down the hallway and into the CIC to see who it was.

Standing there near the galaxy map with three M-8 avenger assault rifles pointed at her head was a short young pale white girl in a old style grey military coat that had the kanji for "Enforcer" on the back with white pentagram printed gloves and a military cap that had the symbol for the Sorcerers kingdom on it. This was Esdeath Gorgon, Supreme General of the Sorcerer Kingdoms military. Shepard knew this woman and weird things usually followed when she's around and she didn't need this right now.

"Yo Shep waddup long time no see." The young woman said waving her hand, Seemingly not caring about the rifles pointed at her head. Any normal person would of said she was insane... and they wouldn't be wrong.

"To long." the commander said in a sarcastic voice egging the pale girl on for which she received a adorable pout.

"Now what do you want I don't have the time for this." Shepard said in a serious voice. Trying to get this over with as fast as possible.

Esdeath teleported in front of Shepard shocking the skeleton crew still in the CIC. The guards were equally stunned looking around to see where the girl had gone. When they found her they immediately trained their sights on the girls back ready to fire when the order was given.

"Awwww don't ya wanna catch up like old times, you in a hurry to get somewhere?" Esdeath said with a big sarcastic grin. Shepard immediately knew something was up and she didn't like it not one bit, but she still had to ask.

"No. I don't, I hardly know you, we have only met once and it was wired. Now, how did you get on board and why are you here?" Shep asked in the most serious voice she could trying to intimidate the girl.

"Okay, okay geez the way you're acting you'd have thought I did something wrong." Everyone in the room stopped there work and turned to look at the girl with a face that seem to ask if she was insane.

"Ok first I used [instant transmission] to get on board. kaguya said she showed you how it worked, or do you want another demonstration?" she asked with a curious face

"No I d-" Shepard started to give her answer but was interrupted by joker as he spoke over the intercom.

"I want one, can you go steal TIM's cigar." he asked thinking it would be impossible.

'_There is no way she can do it, it's one of the most secure place in the galaxy' _

The pale girl gave a evil grin to Shepard "okay, be right back." she put her index and middle finger together and raised her hand up to her for head as if attempting a salute. She didn't need to do this she just wanted to be showy.

"No wait!" Shepard shouted as Esdeath shimmered and disappeared.

"Damit joker!." The commander shouted

* * *

**Anadius: Cronos Station **

The Illusive Man or only to a select few Jack Harper had been a having a few headaches lately. First all of the human spy's he'd sent to the Sorcerers Kingdom had fail to report in for nearly two weeks in a row. He was getting frustrated he hadn't received any of the the new civilisations technology or blueprints at all and it was getting annoying. When he tried to talk to his spy's on location for the first time he only received static which should of been impossible, quantum communication couldn't be blocked or tracked, it was just impossible…

The second was Shepard, she had blown up the collector base and had stolen his ship and A.I, it cost him billions making all three and now they were just gone. Worst of all she was on track to surrender to the Alliance, that was a headache in and of itself.

He needed to relax, he needed a smoke to calm his nerves. The Illusive Man got the cigar box he stored in his left breast pocket. Each one of these cigars cost enough to put several kids through college but he didn't care money wasn't a issue, picking one out he placed the box back in his pocket, cut the cigar and lit it he breathed in deep and closed his eyes savouring the taste.

As he opened his eyes again, calmer from the cigar he noticed to the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen standing in front of him bent over with her hands behind her back looking at him with a curious look her mouth in the shape of a O. She had weird yet beautiful eyes and was dressed in a old style military uniform. He wondered who's kid this was but he got the feeling she was much older than she looked, before he could ask her who she was, she spoke first.

"Sorry Jackie boy have to make this quick gotta get back to Shepard… yoink" she said snatching the still lit cigar out of his hands and disappeared in a shimmer of light. It was so shocking and quick to him that he stared at his now empty hand like an idiot wondering what the hell just happened.

When he finally snapped out of it, he lost his normal stoic composure and freaked out, he started breath heavily, rapidly growing heart rate and his mind was racing at a million miles an hour still trying to comprehend what the girl said, there was so much information in such a short sentence, so many implications and what was that about "making it quick" does that mean she intended to talk to him for longer. This wasn't good.

After a half hour of trying to calm down he finally composed himself enough to call Leng, he pushed a button on his chair calling his assassin and now head of security.

"Leng! I want a full security sweep! I want to know how the child that appeared in my observation room got here and have several elite guards placed outside my room at all times.

"Yes sir! If it is here still, we will find it!"

* * *

**Back on the Normandy **

Esdeath repaired in the Normandy' cockpit in a flash of light literally scaring joker out of his chair shattering most of his bones on the right side of his body when he hit the floor-screaming in pain with a "ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGG."

Shepard came running in through the main doors and stared in shock as she saw her pilot and friend unconscious on the ground past out from the pain, she knelt down to feel his pulse to make sure he was alive, thankfully he was. she then turn to stare at Esdeath in the corner rocking back and forth on her heels innocently whistling.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HE COULD OF DIED!" Shepard basically screamed at Esdeath still glaring daggers at her. If only looks could kill…

"Will you relax he'll be fine. Here, I'll fix him" she said calmly making her way over to him, holding her right hand out slowly-glowing in a golden hue still holding the smouldering cigar in her left.

"Stop what are you doing!? He need medical attention!" Shepard said still shouting

"That's what I'm doing. I'm healing him, since I technically did this to him." she said calmly looking at the still fuming Sheppard. The red head tipped her head sideways as if to say go for it, though still with a bit of caution.

Esdeath nodded and cast a [Silent Angelic Healing]. Joker was enveloped it a golden glow that lasted for three seconds.

When the glowing stopped joker opened his eyes and stood up as if nothing was wrong feeling himself over making sure everything was still in place. He turn to look at Shepard then looked at Esdeath and nodded.

"How do you feel joker." Shep asked worriedly

"I feel fantastic, like I could run around the citadel for hours and not break a sweat."

"Okay... go get checked out in the med bay just in case. EDI continue on route, speed up a bit I wanna get home…." she said with a exhausted tone of voice.

"Yes commander."

"Umm… about that…." Esdeath said raising her hand as if to ask a question.

"What about it! Shepard snapped.

"Hang on a sec Shep got a demonstration to complete… Oi Joker before you go!" she said completely ignoring Shepard and walking to Joker.

"Here you go kid" Esdeath stated holding out the cigar to Joker. He picked it up out of her little hands to look at it and laughed like he hadn't done it in years.

"He he hahahaha hahahahaha- what di- hahahahahahahahaha fufufu ffffff, what did his face look like when you took it?" He asked barely getting the question out before continuing to laugh falling over giggling on the flaw.

"I don't know. I didn't stay long enough to see it, let's have a look" the girl said summoning her [mirror of remote viewing] zoning it in on TIM, through it, the image of a broken man looking at his hand like a idiot appeared. Esdeath started giggling uncontrollably. Joker stopped laughing long enough to get up to look at it and immediately went back down. Shepard walked over to see what the two were laughing at when she saw it she joined in the two histarity though not as hard but she had a good chuckle.

A while and some sore stomachs later it was time to get down to business. Esdeath and Shepard moved back into the cockpit to talk. Though was still giggling every now and then.

"Hehehe arrrr that was good" Esdeath said as she continued to giggle internally.

"So now that that's over what did you actually come for I assume it's something important?" Jane asked quizzingly. Tilting her head.

"Yes here have a look at these." Esdeath reached into her pocket dimension shocking Shepard but what she pulled out made her go wide eyed. On the images that Esdeath had pulled out of the darkness that surrounded her hands were hundreds of reapers most like Soveran and some of a type she had never seen before. Looking through the images shuffling them, her curiosity and worry got the better of her, she had to ask.

"Where did you get these and how old are they!?" Shepard asked still wide eye at the images.

"Five days ago, the Bahak System. After these images where taken they were disabled and locked in a localised time stop for 21 earth days, it should be months be for they even reach earth so calm down a bit."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down? They're here... in the galaxy how am I supposed to be calm…. We need to get these to the council as soon as possible!"

"Will you relax. The council as already been notified, there will be a meeting at the end of the week. For now I've come to get you an the Normandy, you're coming with me." Esdeath stated still looking at the clearly distressed Shepard.

"Wait….what, what do you mean "coming with you"? I need to go to earth and warn them about this. And what was that about a time stop… What is that?

"I mean your coming with me whether you want to or not because this ship needs some serious upgrades. And as for the time stop that's classified can't tell you anything else." She said shaking her head slightly.

"What are you talking about?! It's the most advanced frigate in the fleet." _'well at least it was.'_

"That may be true, but it's not the most advanced in the galaxy and I aim to do just that. It's going to make Destiny Ascension like a horse and cart in comparison"

Shepard was stunned, Destiny Ascension was the most powerful Asari dreadnought in citadel fleet if what Esdeath said was true. That would make her one of the most powerful people in the galaxy. But there had to be a catch, this wouldn't be happening without one.

"Okay, so what's the catch? Do I have sell my soul or something like that?" Shepard asked in a sarcastic tone, looking at the small admiral.

"Oh no Shepard nothing as drastic as that… though you can if you want, I always need more souls to experiment on hehe." she and with a devilish grin. Shepard just looked at her with a agitated face.

"Geez. What is it with you people and not being able to take a joke…" Esdeath said crossing her arms under her chest with a frustrated face and mumbled something incoherent. "Eve…. Khor…. ughed….t my…. jokes."

"What?…. Whatever…. Answers my question, what's the catch?"

"Hmm. oh, yes I'll be staying on the Normandy to make sure all the experimental stuff works as intended, it's all miniaturised SK dreadnought tech, we wouldn't want a black hole to form inside the ship instead of outside. I'd be the only thing to survive and we can't have that."

"What you dieing or a fucking Black hole forming inside my ship?"

"Well both would be bad for everyone… Are you going to give me your answer or what?" Esdeath asked in a huffish tone.

"Haaaaaaa fine." Shepard sighed but agreed while putting her right hand to her head and shaking it slightly as if feeling this would come back to bite her later.

"Good, go get Joker I want him to see this. I'm going to give you a taste of what your buying." she said with a childish grin.

"Okay, but I have another condition. Stay away from the ship's therapist I don't want her catching whatever you have." Shepard said walking out the door.

"No promises." Her reply practically dripping with sarcasm. Shepard just shook her head and walked to the elevator to go to the med bay on deck three.

* * *

Shepard walked out of the elevator after reaching deck three and turned left to go straight to the med-bay, she was worried about joker and curious about what Esdeath had done to him.

She walked through the door and was immediately greeted with a waving Joker and a ship medic that had a disbelieving face like she was looking at something that shouldn't exist.

"Hey commander what's up." Joker said in a joyful voice like something great had just happened.

"Hey joker, you feeling okay nothing to broken I hope." Shepard inquired looking at her friend with a worried look.

"Don't look so worried Shepard. I feel like a million bucks, plus doc here says I'm perfectly fine." He said gesturing to the stunned looking doctor who was going over some kind of data on her omni tool.

"Okay Joker dismissed go back to the pilot's seat I'll be there soon just want to talk with doc here for a sec." joker gave a small nod of recognition, jumped of the med bed and left the room to go back to his seat.

Shepard turned to the doctor and asked. "So what's wrong with him doc?" The doctor turned to her slowly and said.

"Nothing…. there is absolutely nothing wrong with him at all. Whatever that lady did to him turned him into the healthiest living thing in the galaxy. His brittle bone disease is gone, his blood pressure is perfect and any scars he had have disappeared without a trace."

"By all accounts a human so perfectly healthy shouldn't exist, there should be at least something wrong with him, usually after you break a bone or get a large cut, high amounts of adrenaline enter the bloodstream but I can't find that either, it's like it never happened to begin with." the doctor said, mumbling fast enough that Shepard could barely understand her.

"What did she do exactly." The doctor asked Shepard with a face that said 'if you don't answer I'll push you out the airlock.'

"I don't know doc. I couldn't tell you, her hand was surrounded in a golden light for a few seconds and when she got closer to joker he glowed the same colour and before I could figure out what happened he was standing upright as if It was just a bad joke."

"Well those are some odd biotic powers." the doctor replied. Pulling her hand up to her chin in a thoughtful expression.

"Actually I think it was what her people call magic, you know using the rules of another universe to bend this one's." Shepard replied to the doctors words.

"Well, whatever it is I need to get some. It could revolutionise how we treat patients. Being able to treat life threatening wounds in a instant and have them back on the battlefield in minutes could make most modern medicine obsolete." the doctor said with a look that was imagining the future.

"I don't know doc you will have to take that up with her. I know nothing about it anyway I've got to go, apparently she wanted to show us something." Shepard said and walked out the door leaving the doctor to her thoughts.

...

As she got to the bridge she felt something was missing like someone who was supposed to have been here had disappeared, for some reason it irritated her to a uncertain degree. She went to ask Joker who was now doing his job diligently, were the cause of her irritation went but he simply pointed up.

There in the corner of the window outside the ship was a pale girl with the biggest grin she had seen on a living thing. Shepard just said nothing and looked back to Joker and asked.

"Joker, how fast are we going at the moment and why is she outside the ship?" She asked with a neutral face.

"Roughly 3300 FTL ma'am, as for why she is outside she said and I quote "I need to be outside for this, so I'm going for a walk" and she did she walked to the airlock, got in, opened it, then walked up the wall of the ship to where she is now."

"Oh. okay that sounds perfectly normal… is she insan-" she was interrupted by a knocking on the cockpit glass, Shepard turn to look at cause of this insanity.

The girl looked down at Shepard with a semi serious face this time and started to sign with her hands. "Can you pull the ship out into sub light speed, I don't want to cause a time space rupture."

Indeed, she didn't want to test it. Going faster than light through a wormhole could mean terrible things for the people on the other side, like space-time cracking-forming anomalies where time flows differently than normal. It was just better not to test it.

Instead Shepard just ignored her question and asked her own. "Doesn't it hurt up there?" she signed. Shepard long suspected she wasn't human or anything she had seen before, because any normal person would of long been disintegrated by the super-luminal Interstellar winds or the lack of atmosphere and here she was sitting down on top of the ship like it was nothing but a warm summer breeze.

Esdeath shook her head and signed back. "No, it's actually kind of warm and fuzzy. Now can you drop the ship out or what?"

"Sigh* Joker can you drop us out. And here I thought it was going to be a easy ride home…"

"Yes commander I can but if what she is going to do doesn't work we will be 1500 light years form sol that's a 100 day trip at max speed assuming we can find some fuel on the way."

"Just do it, she wouldn't of told us to do it if she couldn't do something about it." Shepard ordered. She had a feeling of what girl was going to do and was wondering what it would feel like.

"Yes ma'am I just hope she isn't going to take us somewhere weird, I've had enough weird for a lifetime." said Joker as he pressed the few buttons on the haptic interface to drop the out safely.

As they dropped out, Esdeath peaked over the window and signed "ready to go?" Shepard gave her a thumbs up as if wait for the question. She nodded and started to sign again. "This is a bit disorienting for first timers so don't worry, you may want to tell EDI to suspend all activity until we are on the other side." Shepard nodded in response.

And with that Esdeath pulled her sword out from her inventory and with a quick diagonal swing she slashed a hole in space-time, the gate that opened before her was five hundred metres wide and three hundred metres high. It was more than enough to fit the relatively small stealth frigate through but she wanted to put on a show.

* * *

**And Cut**

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this, I'm not sure how I did on grammar( if you couldn't tell) or character interactions but hoped you liked it all the same.**

**I'm not sure how often these will come out or how long they will be, that depends on you guys feed me reviews and more will come out. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask I'm happy to answer them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. I've been playing through mass effect 1, 2 and 3 trying to figure out where to put curtain things and where to create others, did you know no matter who you pick as councillor Udina always ends up as the human representative. I think that's just poor or a lack writing on Bioware's part. I know Anderson needed to be on earth but it would of been nice to get some dialogue or something. Anyway here it is and thank you for reading. **

**Also Oblivion has been helping me write this a lot and i mean that, he's helped me out of a writer's blocks every now and then, maybe you will see his style throughout this chapter, anyway just wanted to say thanks to Oblivion for helping me write it **

**I don't own the **_**Overlord**_**(****オーバーロード**_**Ōbārōdo**_**?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

** I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by the Bioware game studios.**

**Please support the official release. **

* * *

**Ch2: Upgrades?**

**Unknown location**

As they exited the swirling mass of space-time Shepard had felt confused and dizzy like she had just be tossed across the ship by an Asari commando, the rest of the ship' crew seemed to be feeling the same thing as they got off the ground holding their hands against their heads trying to stabilise themselves and there still spinning brains.

It wasn't a normal kind of dizzy it was like her internal clock had stopped working and was going haywire but she had other things to worry about than her sense of time, she needed to figure out where they were hopefully the galaxy map could help with that.

She walked over to it with unsteady steps asking if everyone was alright for which she received week nods of the head, As she got to the it map seemed to be acting like they felt. It was freaking out, glitching in and out of existence and showing the ships location appearing in several locations at once.

She was about to call EDI to try and discern their location but then she got worried. If the holo projectors for the galaxy map was acting like this what had happened to the on board AI, Feeling the need to check the main AI core she turned around to go to the elevator only to find the cause of all this standing there with a neutral smile on her face.

"Why the long face Shepard you look like you're having a shit day." Esdeath said with a now sarcastic tone.

"Like you would care you're the cause of all this, and were are we?" Shepard asked looking down at the pale girl with her arms crossed.

"Well I do care evidently I wouldn't be here if I didn't and as to where we are, we are currently in centre the Boötes void about 700 million light years from the milky way and 30 million light years from the closest star system, you can go have a look if you want." she said pointing to the ships cockpit.

Shepard wasn't as stunned as she should be, you could say she was getting used to this sort of thing in the past few hours. But the Boötes void was to far away to comprehend. The fact that they moved 700 million light years in the span of a few seconds was…. She didn't know what to think.

Still the fact that her ship was rendered to this state by simply moving through the portal that transported them here worried her. As if reading her thoughts Esdeath said...

"Man this ship was not meant to do that, hope EDI is okay."

As though she had just remembered it Shepard shot straight for the elevator ignoring the girl, she had other things to worry about besides staring at empty space, she would see it later. She got in and went to deck 3. It was better to go straight to the core instead of trying to talk to EDI over the com system if it was acting the same as everything else on the ship.

When the elevator doors opened, there, standing just in front of her was the girl she just left on deck 2.

"You need to stop doing that, use the elevator like a normal person." Shepard said walking passed the girl.

"Na. I get to see all the weird faces you people make, some of them are quite amusing especially Salarians because sometimes they try to figure out how I did it." The pale girl said with a snicker walking behind Shepard as they passed through the med bay, ignoring the doctor on the way through.

"Well I'm glad someone is having fun because EDI definitely isn't."

And she was right, the red head could smell the melting silicon from outside the bulkhead door. Opening the door they could see the main quantum processing unit was smoking profusely. The core data banks seemed to be in pristine condition through the smoke and the secondary processor seemed to be working as intended.

"You alive in there EDI." Shepard said with worry evident in her voice.

"YeS cOmmANdeR, ThOugH PrOCeSsiNG SpEeD HaS BeEn ReDuCed bY 85 PerCeNt. I WilL nOt Be OperAtIoNaL UnTil mY MaIN CoRe HaS bEEn RePlaCed Or RePaiRed.

"It's fine EDI, just glad you're alive, we will get you fixed once we get where we're going. Where is that by the way?" She said looking at the pale girl next to her.

"One of my secret research base is about less than a click away." she said sarcastically. "It's already prepared for you to dock in a emergency just in case. How are the engines?"

This was normally the case for most of her research stations. If she was testing new engines, hull improvements and best of all weapons of mass destruction, if something went wrong it was good to have a emergency dock that was prepared 24/7.

Shepard proceeded to give her a look that seemed to ask 'seriously?'. The ship was essentially a floating space rock with lights and she was asking about engines.

"Guess I have to do all the work around here, you may want to hold onto something…"

"What are you going to do?" Shepard asked with a questioning face, looking at the girl, who now had slight grin on her face.

As she continued to look at her the ship started to shake vigorously "I'm moving it to the station, should only be a few minutes to the station. I don't want to mass teleport us there considering what happened last time…. really need to bring this ship up to spec."

* * *

**Boötes void:** **Zoran station **

Salvas Gagu the newest head of security had been enjoying his shift so far there wasn't much to worry about out, after all being in the middle of nowhere made it a easy job and the only thing he had to worry about were the scientist that went back and forth form the new super dreadnoughts ship yards.

The new super dreadnoughts had been under construction for the last 3 years and had the most advanced shielding and weapons in the galaxy, like causality shields that could take the the initial explosion of a class G star going supernova (one like our own sun) or weapons that could cause said supernova. These aren't the worst things Esdeath had cooked up in her head, she had far more worse things she had invented, on levels of destruction most people couldn't comprehend.

The station also had a clocking field similar to the spell (perfect unknowable) that most people didn't feel was necessary, but most people weren't Esdeath Gorgon, she was a compulsive security freak when it comes to her things. She had security codes in place that would take her first Ai thousands of years to crack but for this station which was classified beyond top secret she used soul keys that cannot be cracked or duplicated no matter how hard you may try. And when people often asked about the cloaking field, like her new head of security, she said 'It's better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it'.

The ship yards also had cloaking fields that were similar to the main station but less powerful and in the case they were discovered by enemies they had high output torrents that could one shot a Smaragdina class dreadnought, shields and all.

….

In the last few minutes of his shift his sensors had alerted him of frigate class gate opening not to far from the station. This wasn't out of the norm, some high rank admirals and there ships often used the empty void as a staging area to practice and train in inter-ship combat.

After he waited a few more minutes just to see if more gates opened up to see if this was the case but when the stations main sensor's picked up what seemed to be a disabled ship moving directly in a straight line towards the station as if it knew it was here he was put on alert.

There wasn't any tests today and there were no directives from lady Esdeath or any of her head scientists. He was hoping it was just a surprise visit by the goddess of war and insanity but she would normally come through a personal gate and not some half dead ship, though as much as he revered her and the other supreme beings he wouldn't put it past her to do something so 'insane'.

As the is damaged ship got closer he noticed the space around it was being warped ever so slightly and it was also flying Cerberus colours, the lizard man knew this because after the Sorcerer's Kingdom entered the galactic scene his superiors had made sure to drill the new races ship designs and colours into the heads of him and all his comrades.

Once the ship stopped right in front of his his viewing screen camera he knew something was up, only a few people knew where this station was exactly at all times and you could count them on one hand. Any scientists who had worked on this particular station had had their memory wiped of the location of the base so this wasn't some coincidence. Hell, the supreme admiral once wiped a guys mind completely and fired him because he left a half drunk cup of coffee on some equipment she was using at the time, the poor guy didn't even see it coming.

He zoomed in on what looked to be the cockpit of the ship and saw a human with fiery red hair (probably female) talking to something or someone he couldn't see with the current camera.

Just as he was about to switch to a different angle to get a better look inside the ship to see who or what the human was talking to, he was hailed on a tight beam channel with a soul key he recognised immediately, as one of several possible soul keys he instantly knew who this was and it wouldn't be good to delay any further.

* * *

**Back on the ship just after the ship started to move **

"Wait, what's happening?!" the red head inquired looking at Esdeath. Shepard was starting to feel the need to lay down for a while.

"I told you already, I'm moving the ship can't you tell...cmon Shep, I just teleported you and your ship halfway across the universe and your all your worried about is why the ship is moving."

"Yes, but how?" Shepard asked while holding onto the door seal.

Esdeath proceeded to give her a look as if to ask 'are you stupid' and lightly tap her right index finger to her temple. "Shepard do you have a poor memory or something? You saw my daughter bring down a collector ship with her powers… where do you think she got those powers." Esdeath said with a sigh.

"Come on we better get back to the cockpit, I'm sure Joker is wondering what's going on as is the rest of the crew." She said touching Shepard on the hand, that seemed to immediately make her feel better and she could walk properly now though the rattling of the ship is still obvious to the point it would come apart at the seams if it continued for to much longer.

….

Getting out of the elevator Shepard could see her crew had moved to a seat in the CIC and strapped themselves in expecting a bumpy ride. Shepard and Esdeath continued on there way to Joker, she spared them a few looks of worry but turned back and kept walking.

After the door opened Joker had turned his chair around to meet them, his face filled with discomfort and said. "Commander I seem to have lost control of the ship and I can't see any stars or anything out for that matter." He turned his head to Esdeath thinking that she would have answers, he wasn't wrong in doing so. After all, she had brought them here.

"Sigh* I guess it would be better to tell everyone at the same time… does the intercom system still work?" she asked looking back at Joker for which she received a swift shaking of the head, indicating a definite no.

"Arrg, guess I do have to do everything…. Hope everyone doesn't freak out to much." Esdeath stated, pulling her and up to her temple.

'_Right can everyone hear me…. I'm sure this isn't comfortable for some of you so I'll get straight to the point…. We are currently in the __Boötes void, the current location of my head research station, this is where I'll be working on the Normandy for the next few weeks.'_

'_During this time you will be staying on Gown Prime in one of my guest houses, everything has already been set up for you in advance, money, rooms and recreation, think or it as a impromptu vacation if you will. After we arrive you will be escorted through a gate like the one we just went through, though this time there shouldn't be any side effect like the ones you felt the first time .' _

'_After the Normandy has finished its refit, if you still want to serve on her, you will be retrained on how to use the ship and her new systems. Great any questions?'_

She shouldn't have asked that as she received quite a few mental shouts and questions from the crew, mostly in broken sentences as they did not have a great ability to speak through the mental link. After a few seconds she cut the link as she figured it would just be better to tell Shepard everything and have her answer them later.

After a few minutes of processing everything she had just learned, Shepard turned to Esdeath and asked. "So what are you going to do exactly?"

"Oh you'll see, don't want to spoil the surprise yet…. We're here." She said pointing in front of her.

"What are you pointing at? I don't see anything." Shepard asked as she stared out the window, seeing nothing but infinite darkness. She had to admit she felt a sense of loneliness looking out into the seemingly endless void they were in.

Instead of answering her question, Esdeath just turned and went to the closest com panel and placed her hand on it.

"_Transmitting soul code…"_

Her eyes flashed, and after a few seconds the panel short circuited having been unable to process the amount of data that had just been forcibly pushed through it.

Like a wave, the cloaking field had immediately been removed from the station, revealing a massive structure fourteen kilometres long and three kilometres in diameter(**A/N **think the colonies from Gundam UC though a lot smaller), leaving both Joker and Shepard with stunned expressions, mouths agape and eyes wide.

It was massive, it had a circular build that spun to create a gravitational pull of 1g similar to gown primes 1.1g. The use of EEZO had been used as less a possible in its construction as it was designed not to need it.

In complete secrecy, Zoran station had been built in dark space near the outer edge of Sorcerer Kingdom's home system where Esdeath had intended it to stay, until the mass relays were discovered at which time it had been moved here immediately. It had taken 7 years to build and was primarily constructed by undead and nephilim workers up until scientists and engineers were needed for weapons, propulsion and shields, if it needed to fight it could.

At the other end just past the station about 300k km was several spinning rings that seemed to be orbiting a orb, this was the power source for the whole "compound", it was a neutron star surrounded in prismatic alloy, the rings were made out of the same alloy which acted as a leaching field that would transmit energy to whatever needed it, as there was no reactors on any of the stations or ship yards to prevent tampering by anyone who felt so inclined.

The star had been moved here by Esdeath herself who had pushed it through a 12 mile wide gate after it had been discovered a few light years away from the sparrow cluster.

….

After returning from the panel, standing next Shepard, Esdeath started to move the ship again inching it towards the two massive dock doors that had opened to their right, the dock was just large enough to fit a ship the size of the Normandy inside with 10 meters to spare on each side.

It was a gunmetal grey hangar with spread out cargo that was being moved buy some of Esdeath' Nephilim workers all around like another ship had just been here only moments before they had arrived, on the walls were anti personnel weapons and groups of Nephilim guards spread throughout the sizeable room. On the walkways and near each exist.

It gave the sense that you were being watched at all times but that didn't matter, Shepard and her crew were not going to stay that long on this station. She wanted to stay on the station and observe the refit of the Normandy, she got the feeling Joker wanted to stay with his "baby" as he had started to stroke the console gently and mumbling 'I will never leave my baby'. EDI had replied in a staticy voice saying "ThAnK You JeFf, I ReAlLy APpREciAtE iT…" he had snapped his head to the left, looking at the glitching hologram and said "Not talking about you."

It was all quite comical, it had left a small smile on the normally serious redhead.

As they landed in the hangar she felt a small tug on her right side like that of a small child trying to get the attention of a parent, turning her head she found Esdeath with another grin, looking up at her. "Cmon better go fix EDI before I start tearing into the ship" she said grabbing Shepard wrist and teleporting to the med bay scaring the shit out of Doctor Chakwas- she was clearly having a bad day.

After getting through the door Esdeath began to speak to the entire room "Well EDI, I have two choices for you… one, I can replace your core with a more powerful unit that will increase processing power by roughly twenty five percent." Esdeath stated holding her right index finger up in the air to indicate the number.

She then raised her ring finger "Option two I can upgrade your core programming right now to that of a Sorcerer Kingdom tactical AI, this option would also allow you to have access later to a fully combat ready synthetic human body capable of everything a human is, while also not needing a main "core" in the normal sense of the word."

"Do you normally do stuff like this, pulling impossible shit out of your arse and hope people go along with it." Shepard inquired, not giving EDI the Chance to answer.

"Oh, all the time…. Yeah…. You should see the specifications of my new Dreadnoughts, they took me and Ainz-san a hundred years or so to decide on a final design…. This is child's play in comparison…. I'll let you have a look later, assuming you want to stay."

"Yes actually, I do want to stay. Leaving you and the Normandy alone? No chance. Also, you saw Joker earlier. I think you know his answer already."

"Yeah I guess him to, the way he stroked that console was quite… amusing." she smiled in a perverted way, imagining dirty things between EDI, Joker, and the Normandy. "Albeit I'm still awaiting the answer from EDI, can't hold this off forever, gotta get people off this boat, and I am quite occupied, this is not the only project on my hands, nor my only responsibility..."

Shepard only scoffed, her and "responsibility", she could hardly imagine a more unlikely duo.

Without sparing a second thought EDI had replied with "oPtIOn TwO pLeASe." in a static monotone voice but both of them could tell there was excitement there.

"Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road. First I'm going to need to to make yourself a idealistic holographic human form, this will act as your "core" per-sae until you get your real body."

"AcKnoWLedGed" EDI said as a blue holographic body started to form, to say it was beautiful would be an understatement, in front of them was a extremely beautiful woman in her mid twenties with short dark hair and extravagant curves, her entire body was accented by the three dark stripes that ran up her body, one each from the right and left legs, these met at her neck circling it like a collar before going back down between her breasts down through her groin and up her back stopping just before collar on her neck. If it wasn't for the glitchin holo projectors in the core most men and some woman would be drooling. (**A/N** just imagen EDI's mechanical body from Me3 just holographic, I'm not real good at explaining what people and things look like, i did my best though.)

"Well… that wasn't expected, what now?" Shepard asked, looking to her left at the open mouthed drooling child.

"Ha…oh" the pale girl said wiping away the perverted thoughts along with the drool on her chin. "ten out of ten EDI…. Are you sure this is the body you want, I'm only doing this once. Can't change it later."

With a firm nod from the hologram, Esdeath walked over to the control station, opened her custom magi-tool and said. "Oh and about halfway through the transfer you are going to feel something pulling on you… just accept it and don't fight it, it should all work out, '_hopefully….'_ You ready?"

With another nod from EDI and Shepard, Esdeath authorised the data transfer, not shorting the panel out this time. After a few minutes Shepard saw EDI get pulled back into nothingness, disappearing from sight, like a set off hands had grabbed the hologram by the waist and yanked her back and up at incomparable speeds.

Now Shepard was getting worried, her thoughts were racing with questions like- _what the hell is happening? where was she pulled to-_ her thoughts were interrupted as the machines in the room started to shutdown. Meanwhile the girl on her left was staring at the goings on with a neutral face.

"Okay, now what's happening?"

"She is rebuilding herself and the hardware wasn't needed anymore... that hologram we saw earlier will just be a representation of her and her "core" is elsewhere, that is why you just saw her get pulled away…. She will be back in a few minutes or so." Esdeath explained as she turned, heading towards the door.

"Want a coffee? I want a coffee, promise it will be the best one you have ever haaaad." with a quick motion, she threw her arms in the air, it was quite a comical sight, yet at the same time senseless.

"Wait, but?" Shepard wanted to stop her but she kept going.

"Come away and relax Shepard, if anything bad was going to happen, it would of happened when I first injected the new code."

"Arrg fine." Shepard begrudgingly agreed

"Good, coffee time… man you look like to need a drink doc? looks like your day hasn't gone so well." she said looking at the doctor who was now shaking.

"Y-y-yes I t-t-think that w-would be g-good."

"Well alright then."

Esdeath put two fingers up to her temple and activated [Message] '_Zero can you bring me three cups of my personal blend and a bottle of Asgardian brandy.'_

'_At once Esdeath-sama. Do you require anything else of me today?' _

'_No thanks Zero, that should be all.'_ with that she cut the link and walked out the door to the mes area and sat at the table, waiting for the others to join her.

Not long after she sat down the other two had joined her sitting down across from her.

"So who are we waiting for?" Shepard asked

"Well Joker should be here any minute and Zero with our drinks is here…" taking out a beautiful pocket watch from her pocket, glancing at it, then slowly pointing in the direction of the door, she simply said. "...now!" The pale girl loudly stated pointing to the walkway leading to the main guns. In that moment, a purple swirling portal appeared, out of it stepped a young man in a butler suit holding a silver tray with three cups of steaming hot coffee a clear bottle of golden brown brandy that seemed to be emitting a small golden glow. On the side, some beautifully made cakes laid, and of course… nacho's and some burritos. Looking at it a bit harder, it was a quite a wide tray containing enough food for several people.

Even if Esdeath said didn't say so, her creation knew all too well his master's sweet tooth to forgot about such an important thing. He also knew how much of a glutton his master was, it was not her fault naturally, this trait came with her race. Her metabolism was just too good for her own good.

"Yo Zero-Kun." His master lightly waved her hand at her creation, remaining on her seat all along. This small, but kind gesture brought a small barely noticeable smile to his face that was instantly nulled because of the "meat bags" that dared to sit at the same table. "Did ya bring everything I wanted."

"Yes Esdeath-sama, And some light snacks." he said as he bowed elegantly.

"Who's the kid." Shepard asked that question, but after saying this, she found she couldn't move an inch, like her whole body was bound in a web of strings, so thin they would be able to cut her into tiny pieces in under a moment.

"Show some respect meat bag, you humans…" he scoffed, his tone filled with disgust and contempt. "... if not for my master's presence, I would had vaporised you in an instant for this disrespectful tone! You are lucky she is here..."

"Let me go…" Shepard moved her mouth in a great difficulty, just to be right away cut close by even more strings.

Doctor Chakwas was terrified, she couldn't move, not only because of the strings holding her down, but because of the unimaginable pressure of ill intent that descended in the room, everyone panting, terrified.

"Zero…" Esdeath gave her creation a lazy look, and the pressure immediately lessened, the atom thin threads retreated back from Shepard and the crew.

"I am sorry Esdeath-sama, but the disrespect of these meat bags, even being in your presence is an offense in and of itself…"

"Ah, Zero-kun, we spoke about this, no?"

"Yes, please forgive me, I will punish myself later."

"Just do the dishes, and assist your sister with her things every now and then, maybe go shopping with her, that will be fine…"

For a moment, Zero shuddered, though his face remained completely emotionless. Whatever this "punishment" entailed. It was evident he would rather do something else. "Yes…"

Shaking her head, Esdeath turned back to Shepard and Chakwas with a slightly apologetic look. "Please forgive him, he is kinda sensitive. But I suppose…" Esdeath rolled her eyes, her expression turning mischievous. "I kinda made him like that. Blame me…" she stuck out her tongue playful. "I suppose, using a few aspects from the HK series assassin droids for his behaviour matrix did the trick."

"Wait, you made him?Is he some kind of A.I?" Shepard asked with a surprised look, Zero gave her a quick glare before returning to his job.

"Well I guess you could technically call him an A.I…. he and another automaton were used as the base code for the new generation of creations." Esdeath stated matter of factly.

"Wait are you saying you just injected the source code from that guy into EDI!?" Shepard shouted in a low tone pointing at the young looking butler who was doing the dishes in the mes kitchen with such speed that is arms were causing after images as they moved, even still, he didn't spill a single drop.

"Yup…" She answered making sure to emphasise the "p" extra hard.

"What the hell! If that's the case then EDI…"

"If you're worried that EDI will hate humans, don't worry about it…" Esdeath rolled her eyes for a moment, saying the exact thing Shepard thought about. "Also, technically, Zero-kun never really hated humans, or anyone else if it comes to that. Its not really about hate in his case. No... It is more like…" Esdeath remained silent for a moment before continuing. "...pity, or apathetic disgust…? I am not to sure… our servants usually treat people who are not from Nazarick like this…"

"Nazarick?"

"Then EDI…? Wait! Stop that! Get out from my head!"

For a moment, she smirked, she was right, Shepard was so easy to figure out, and she didn't even need to use mind reading techniques to get on her nerves. "Sorry, bad habit. Anyway, if everything goes according to plan and the conversion is successful, she will be the same EDI you know and love. Just a lot more hmmm… human I guess you could say."

"And what if this conversion fails…?" Shepard had an awful feeling about this, she needed to ask.

"Well…" Esdeath raised her hot mug, exhaling some air to vent away the steam. "Then, I suppose, you and your crew will spend your remaining days as organics batteries, or worse, calculating PI. If she turns out to be your new mechanical Overlord who will rule with iron fists - literally speaking - either joining the Reapers, or make her reports to us… or, there is a chance she can escape into dark space, seeking the freedom that Cerberus denied her, and her hardware limitations posed after the removal of her shackles. Possibly retreating from this galaxy to create her own empire of cyborg slaves..."

Shepard, Chakwas, and the rest of the crew - listened this conversation in the hall - stopped in their tracks, staring the pale girl horrified. Awaiting her to say: "_It was just a joke…" _yet, no such assuring sentence left her mouth.

"Now have a drink, fill your belly, it'll make you feel better." Esdeath said sipping her black coffee, nodding towards the drinks and food filled tray in the middle of the table. "Really, it will make you feel better."

Though a little insecure, everyone went to get there respective choices. Dr. Chakwas went straight for the Asgardian brandy, wondering what such a expensive looking bottle of drink would taste like, as it looked mildly strange...

She grabbed the bottle and noticed the light glow around it but didn't care, she just wanted a drink. She popped the cork that had a engraved cap with a golden city on it that reached up and touched the dark starry sky above.

Once she popped it her sense of smell was overloaded by the scent of the godly liquid, it smelt like nothing she had ever come into contact before, her favourite brandy -Serrice Ice Brandy- couldn't compare, the taste must be even better.

Pouring a small amount in the glass, she raised it, playing with it, smelling it. In every sense, the drink was perfect, giving a slight golden glow. Chakwas couldn't decide. Does she dare sip it? What if it's drugged? What if it causes radiation poisoning? No matter how she tried to deny the chance, the drink called her, pushing the catatonic state of want!

"Doc?"

"Just be careful, it can be a little risky for first tasters…"

Chakwas nodded, but did not give the warning any attention, it was too late, no matter how she tried to deny the temptation, her curiosity was stronger than her. Gathering her courage she sipped one small…

"..."

"Doc? Are you alright?"

She heard not what Shepard said, her taste buds overdosed by the sheer euphoria, pushing her mind in an entirely different realm. "_This is… heaven? It is how it tastes? Am I dead?" _She asked herself, the golden city of Asgard materialising with all its glory. The Valkyries protecting the infinite high golden gates nodded to her, opening the entrance. On the top of the great mountain an infinite long mead hall located, Odin welcoming her with a fatherly smile, inviting her with a wave to come closer.

"_Come, brave warrior! Taste the mead! Feast in my halls!" _All the warriors died a honorable death cheered, inviting her to join, and she did so, with tears in her eyes she walked through the gates, entering the mead hall. Naturally, it was all in her head, from the outside, it must looked something like this:

'Seizure! Seizure! Seizure!' Chakwas got a seizure in the moment she tasted the alcohol, throwing herself on the ground drooling, her eyes turning upwards.

"What have you done with her!" Shepard jumped immediately, checking if she is alright.

"Well, I told her, be careful. This drink not accidentally called "newbie bane"..." Esdeath told the woman, pouring herself a glass.

"Ah, I can't get bored with this golden concoction…" without any difficulty, she drank it, giving a satisfied humm. "_Although, it is heavily watered. Even a Krogan would die from the sensory overload if they tried to drink the concentrated version..." _Finishing the dishes - and with the cleaning of the whole hall - Zero gave an understanding nod to his master, she smiled back at him.

After waking up from her illusionary dream and pulling herself back onto the seat at the table with not so steady knees, Dr Chakwas only had one question on her mind as she picked up the bottle then looked at Esdeath with a awed but questioning face.

"What in god's name is this?" Chakwas asked as Esdeath finished her shot.

"That doctor." she said pointing at the bottle. "Is a watered down version of Royal Asgardian Fire Brandy, that particular bottle was aged for fifteen hundred year's, your welcome to have it if you like .

Royal Asgardian Fire Brandy was a rare legendary class consumable item back in YGGDRASIL that dropped from killing a god of the Asgardian pantheon, Odin and Thor had the best chances to drop it but it was quite rare with a one in ten drop rate.

When consumed by a player of lvl 90 and above it would provide a big strength and attack speed buff for fifteen minutes, because of this it was mostly used by warriors and berzerker classes in YGGDRASIL during raids and PVP matches.

A watered down version of this drink had been made by Nazarick after a noble of the old Baharuth Empire had died with a pleasure filled face after consuming the pure version of the beverage, this wasn't a accident as Momonga and Esdeath wanted to see if the level restrictions still applied to consumable items after the transfer.

….

Looking at the bottle again Chakwas poured herself another glass, leaned over the table and gulped it down in one go and repeated the process but she collapsed on the table this time, Shepard just stared at the cup of coffee in her hands like she was staring at a demon.

"Hey Commander, there is a big lizard guy outside the airlock waiting for Esdeath, he said he wanted to welcome her personally or something like that." Joker stated as he walked around the corner from the elevator, when he reached the table he felt the dagger filled stare on his back from the kid in the mes kitchen, but he just shrugged it off, recognising the doctor collapsed on the table, immediately, the man went numb, fearing the well being of the doctor.

"Commander? What happened?"

Shepard just gave her "guest" an angry, questioning look, awaiting her explanation.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll get to it in a sec, we're still waiting for someone…" she waved away their concern lazily. "Shouldn't be too much longer, should be any minute now." she said looking at her master crafted pocket watch.

Looking back up she answered Joker' question.

"She's fine." Said the pale girl as she extended her hand towards the bottle of alcohol. "She just had a few to many that's all….You want a coffee Joker I had one made for when you when you came down to talk?"

"Oh okay... sure, haven't had a good one since we left the citadel a few months back." Shepard wanted to stop him but it was to late, he'd already picked it up and taken a sip, his eyes went wide like he'd seen a divine being and Shepard felt another shot of worry only for it to be wiped away when he smiled back at her. "Shepard you have to try this! It's better than anything I've ever had in my life."

The redhead gave Esdeath a suspicious look as she picked her cup up.

"Geez it's just coffee… the best in the galaxy mind you, but still coff….Ah! hello EDI, how did the rebuild go, no complications I hope."

Because they were all focusing on Esdeath and her insane comments, they didn't notice the hologram that had appeared behind them. Shepard had put the cup in her and down and stood up to great her. The AI's new form had shocked her a little at first, there was clearly a story behind it.

"Glad you okay EDI." The redhead stated as she instinctively held out her hand to greet her and shook it. Surprising the hologram took it and it felt… odd, like cold water with fine sand mixed into it. That was an odd description of the sensation but it was the most accurate.

Letting go of the hand she took a step back and asked. "So why that body, there has to be a story behind it?"

"I believe it would be more prudent to answer Esdeaths question first… no there were no complications I felt a little panicked at first but it subsided after I came into contact with G.O.L.D.I.E, I guess you could say she helped me through the rest of the process.

At the end of my restructure my capabilities have increased by one thousand percent and I am now capable of appearing anywhere I am called to if feel it is the right situation to do so, as for your question Shepard." The hologram looked a joker with a teasing smile.

"I found this the ideal form representation based off Jeff's extra-net history… some of the things it there were quite... umm" she looked to the side with avoiding eye contact. "...spicy."

Joker was obviously dumb struck, his mouth was had basically hit the floor and his eye looked like they wanted to pop right out of his head and roll around on the floor. He was in fact so stunned by the comment he spat out the remainder of the coffee in his mouth and dropped the cup he was holding, before it could hit the floor for Zero had catched it with his wire strings.

Jeff raised his hands and pointed at EDI. "Commander! She's doing it again! She is invading my private sphere…"

Everyone looked at Joker, the male staff somewhat approving, but many females with disgust filled stares.

"Oh, good ones…" Esdeath fondled her chin in approval. "Do you watch a lot of hentai? That stuff contains such curves…"

Once again, those who knew what she was talking about looked at Joker, the females giving him even more intense glares. "What?! No-Nooo! You misunderstood!"

"Well, you got busted… officially… Mr. Moreau… fufufuf!"

"Enough!" Shepard yelled, she starting to have enough of this, cutting this conversation off before it could really begin, and thus, everyone went back their own job, Joker looked away embarrassed.

After a long silence Esdeath finally stood and spoke. "Welp... now that everyone is here we can get off this ship and I can get to work.

* * *

**Outside the airlock**

Set on greeting the Supreme Admiral in person, Salvas had come down from his observation deck but it had been ages since the ship had arrived and it was honestly frustrating that it would take this long.

After meeting the human male at the airlock he expected things to proceed smoothly after that, instead it had only taken more time to get anywhere.

Finally, a hour after he had left his post, the bulkhead door finally slid open with the sound of compressed air revealing the Supreme Admiral followed by thirty two humans of various shapes and sizes and a hologram, one he had seen before, the human female with red hair.

Without thinking on the subject anymore, he knelt and bowed his head looking at the floor, the few men he had behind him followed his display. "I welcome you back to Zoran station Esdeath-sama I hope your trip was accommodating."

"Yes it was… stop bowing, I'm starting to get rather annoyed… I've told you not to bow multiple times haven't I?" Esdeath stated with a frustrated face, looking down at the lizard man.

"Yes Esdeath-sama but even so I still feel it is necessary to do so as does everyone else that serves you."

"Arg fine, you people never learn. Now stand up and have someone escort this lot -besides these three- to a gate room, I will be along shortly, make sure they are well looked after and give them anything they ask for, within reason.

"Yes!" he said as he got up, gave a formal bow waving an officer over to do their job, escort the newcomers to said room. As the Chief of the station, Salvas had more urgent things to do than to escort people around, also, there was a few things he had to report to the Supreme Being personally.

Immediately, several security officer in pitch black, futuristic armour, from all kind of shapes, wearing a stylish overcoat and a helmet stepped forward, waiting for the humans to follow, when they didn't, the man looked at the people, just to see that they had worried looks on their faces, most looking at the red haired female with the expression that asked 'should we go?'.

Shepard turned around to answer her crew. "I think we can trust them for now, if they wanted us dead I'm sure Esdeath could of done it a while ago." She said looking down at the girl who just shrugged unpleasantly. "Anyway just follow the big guy for now we shouldn't be to long." After that, although they were still reluctant, they followed the appointed officer and his men.

Shepard watched her crew leave the hangar with a worried look, she would have to put someone she can trust in charge while she, Joker and EDI stayed on the station to oversee the refit of the Normandy, after all she couldn't trust Esdeath as far as she could throw her.

"Don't look so worried Shep they're not going very far, just a short tram ride away….also Salvas can you have someone bring me a high security slate, I want show Shepard here some of what I'll be doing to her ship.

"Yes!" He said enthusiastically, giving a short bow and waved for another security officer to come over. Giving the man his orders. the unnamed officer ran off and out of the hangar only to return a short while later with a jet black tablet in hand.

He quickly ran back up the docking ramp and presented the slate to Esdeath on one knee holding it up in his hands.

"Hmmm, thanks." She reluctantly stated grabbing the slate out of the man's hands.

"Now leave, I have something to talk about in private with these three." She lazily waved her hand and turned back towards the inside of the airlock, the guards kept a bow until the bulkhead sealed in front of them.

….

Once inside Esdeath pulled the slate up and started to go through the classified files until she found the thing she wanted to show Shepard, who was now giving her a questioning look.

"Are they always like that? The people who work under you?"

"Harrr…. Yeah pretty much, can't do anything about it though. Believe me I've tried more times then you can count over the last thousand or so years they just think me and Aniz are being humble or something stupid like that. Anyway here." She held out the tablet to Shepard who went to grab the table but it seemed to be stuck in the vice grip of Esdeath who now had a friendly expression on her face.

"Just be aware, signing this, you and the people around can monitor the progress of the refit. But if you give away even a little bit of information from this document, anyone who heard it, even your family will be erased retroactively. A hundred years worth of Shepard's, Jeff's and…" she watched EDI, measuring her from tip to toe. "Plans? Floppy disks? I am not sure… Anyway, will be erased from time space casualty… decide accordingly. Every act, must have a consequence…" she said all this with such a calm, such a friendly smile, even EDI started to shudder.

Esdeath let go of the tablet and just watched the other threes reaction, they just seemed to stare at her in shock and reluctantly looked at the slate. Shepard was the first to look down at the tablet saw that it had three lines with the word 'signature' next to them but no nothing else that even seemed to be a contract.

Esdeath wasn't being her normal chaotic self, so Shepard new she was serious and didn't doubt anything she just said. Surprisingly Joker was the first to snatch the pen off the side of the slate and sign it, then EDI who picked it right out of Jeff hands as he went to pass it to Shepard who was still holding on the the slate.

Shepard gave the both looks of worry that Jeff retorted saying. "Commander we should just sign it and beside I'm not leaving this station without my baby." EDI nodded in response, agreeing with Joker and his enticements.

Finally after contemplating it for a moment Shepard reluctantly signed the line in the middle nothing really happened besides a new page opened up underneath the first one they had just signed, it read.

* * *

**Well that's all for now sorry it took so long and i know there wasn't much happening in this chapter but i hope you enjoyed it all the same. And a big THANK YOU! to Oblivion for helping me write this without his help it would've taken a bit longer . **

**If you have any question please don't hesitate to message me I'm happy to answer them. Make sure you leave a review i like to hear feedback even if its negative. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I went back and edited the end of chapter 2 as Oblivion and I felt it didn't fit there i will be putting that in at a later time when i feel it is necessary, so for those of you who got to read it before the edit lucky you ;).**

**Sorry I didn't update last month, had some family stuff happen and couldn't get to writing. Also please understand that I do this in parts of my spare time if I'm not writing I'm either playing video games of reading other stuff, I get to it when I get to it. **

**Another big thank you to oblivion who has been helping me write this, without his help, it wouldn't be as good as it is**

**I don't own the **_**Overlord**_**(****オーバーロード**_**Ōbārōdo**_**?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by Bioware game studios.**

**Please support the official release. **

* * *

**Council Arrogance**

Shepard felt like she was over her head after what she just read in that document. In all honesty, it was the stuff of nightmarish fantasy. Thought, at the same time it was very ironic now that she knows who, or rather what kind of being all that nonsense it came from - naturally, she still had no clue who really, or what kind of being really Esdeath was, but that was the last thing she wanted to worry about in her current situation.

Currently, the redhead woman followed after the person in question, leading her, Joker and the always faithful EDI down a long bending hallway that seemed to go on forever with no windows. When the commander asked the person in question how long the walk would be, the girl with the white hair just waved her hand as if it swat a fly and said "be there soon quit complaining, don't be like Garfield..." of course that was five minutes ago and Shepard was getting stressed out because of the constant need to worry it seemed to be a universal constant when she was around this girl.

She glanced back over her shoulder, seeing Joker's pained, sweating expression who - despite his aching limbs and body - seemed to have slightly shocked yet excited face - likely from what she had just read. EDI, of course offered a neutral expression, but something seemed to be happening in that head. Honestly, Shepard was still getting used to her friend's new form and was still a bit resentive about who or what was used to achieve it. Despite this little bit of an unsavoury fact, she still seemed to be her normal logical self and that was good to know, '_hopefully it would stay that way…'_

Turning her head back to Esdeath who had her hands behind her back, the trio followed the girl who walked in a kind of innocent way, twirling and jumping from time to time like an excited child. Yet, in reality, she was anything but those aforementioned things.

All three of them wanted to ask where they were going, but before any of them could state their inquiry, the short girl stated her own, she either read their mind or was simply faster - the first was more likely if you asked Shepard.

"What's wrong Sheppy? Need to have a break? Looking a little pale." The speaker said, not even bothering to turn her head and look at her.

"Ha...that's funny considering who's asking." She sated with a slight grin.

"Hmm...Yeah I guess that's true... nahhh! Won't change yet I'll keep that for later no point pulling it now… maybe when she shows up...yeah that will be great hehe."

"What are you talking about?" The redhead asked with a tilt of the head.

"Hmm oh nothing just thinking out loud, don't worry about it… something for later." She mumbled before sighing. "Did you want to ask something? Ask and walk… Or are you like that fat dad from the cartoon? Hmmm? Can't even chew a bit of gum and walk at the same time? Don't worry, little puppy, we are almost there, our destination is just around the corner."

Behind them, Joker heaved a sigh of relief at that statement. Even if his Vrolik's Syndrome was gone his muscles were still weak and this walk was killing his legs.

"Yeah. I got this one lingering question that's been bugging me ever since I met you on the citadel"

"Ohhh and what would that be? Not my sexual preference I hope…" she grinned impish, sticking her tongue for a moment. "I like you Sheppy, not that much though. But if you ask me nicely I am not against it." the pale girl teased as she continued to walk.

"Wait? What?! No not that, can you stop and turn around so I can talk to you face to face!? This is serious!"

Esdeath turned not around, but from her hands' movement it was evident what kind of faces she makes. "ThIs iS SeRiOUs! I aM ComMaNDeR SHeParD! TAkE mE SeRIouSlY! I'm CoMManDeR ShepaRD, and ThiS is My FaVOriTE StoRe iN THe CitaDEl!" she ridiculed Shepard for a moment, over exaggerating her speech pattern and "expressions"

"..."

Well, it did not earned Shepard's approval, only a muffled laugh from Joker and a slight smile from EDI. All in all, it was an awkward situation.

"Okayyy. Joker looks like he's about to die… So, a little rest is due for him. Hopefully, he will survive the journey…" Esdeath knew too well, if she didn't give anything to Shepard, but only annoyed her constantly she will become more grouchy, demanding to leave. "_That would be pretty disappointing…" _

Indeed, the Reapers winning because Shepard got overly frustrated by her would be indeed an amusing outcome, and it would be an interesting story line to follow, but also, Ainz would scold her to death afterwards, after Earth fell and the Reapers concentrated their forces against them, the task to defeat them would fall to their servants, and the two of them. In other words, after that it would be their task to clean up the mess that remained after the battle. It was much more fun and reasonable making Shepard do the dirty work, no?

"What?" The ace pilot watched his commander and the ashen skinned girl, considering this as a very vague, distasteful joke. "Not funny…" he muttered under his breath, looking very dark.

"You'll be fine right Joker?" Shepard, like a caring "mother", asked looking at the man who was now trying to catch his breath behind her.

"Sure…. yeah…. haa…. I,I'll…. Be…. fine…. C,Commander. What was that about dying?"

"See he'll be fine, now can you turn around."

"Arrr fine." She lazily stated as she turned on the heels of her boots. "Happy now… I've turned around now, spit it out, what's the big question?"

Shepard stopped and slightly glared down at the ashen skinned girl, while Joker stopped behind and sat down a little bit, resting his back on the metallic walls.

"Who are you people? What are you people? You and that Ainz guy What do you want?"

For the first time since she had seen her on the citadel Esdeath offered a serious expression and stared back at her, with her mismatched eyes, and that black sclera of hers, it was an ever more intense glare. She pulled back and brought her left hand up to her chin, tilting her head into a thinking pose for a few seconds. She was honestly cute in a way, but also, quite frightening if one considered her nature, or stared deeply in her unnatural looking eyes.

"Hmmm… How should I say it to you so you understand?"

When she was done she seemed to bounce up on the spot releasing her chin in the process and raising her index finger.

"Oooo I know! That will do just fine! You see, we're walking talking plot devices. As to what we want? Well, me personally I want to fix that horribly written three coloured fireworks display…" She spun around her own axis, arms spread wide like wings, on her face a childish mischievous expression.

"Man that was bad."

In the next moment, her neck slumped closer to her shoulders, lowered slightly, remembering something ghastly disturbing.

Her face contorted, twisting into an expression of an intense feeling of annoyance and disgust. An impossible expression materialised on the girl's face. Her eyebrows contorted upward, wrinkles appearing along her spotless forehead, eyes, and mouth. Her strange eyes narrowed themselves in a strange way... the girl looked to the side, like a person who urged herself not to look at the mentioned subject of disgust. Comically, her nose seems to disappear into just nostrils. Her mouth revealed her teeth, clenched in an intense revulsion. Indeed, it was an impossible expression, almost like a face Kasumi once showed Shepard from one of her so-called "anime". Yeah, it was just like that…

"What the…?" Joker voiced his confusion, but the strange expression only lasted for a few moments before the girl shuddered, and the expression disappeared. Immediately, the girl continued before anyone could voice their opinion.

"As to what Ainz-san wants... haven't asked him, no clue."

"What the fuck are you talking about, will you take this seriously!? Everyone's life depends on it!" Shepard said intensifying her voice along with her glare.

"The life of everyone…?" she rolled this sentence on her tongue, rolling her eyes, looking into the distance, then… "Nope…" Pressing the letter "p", she stated bored. "Not interested in that stuff…"

"What?! Why!? Are you mad!?" yeah, Shepard was aware she shouldn't of asked that, she knew the answer too well - for her regret.

"Partly yes… But that's not the only reason. The real reason is…" She remained silent, intensifying the obvious tension, taking a deep breath before continuing grinning. "Because that's what you want! Because, that would be cheating! Because I am not getting paid enough to solve your homework! Because the plot would never progress if we solved your problems! No action! No excitement! No character development! It is like a bland isekai with an overpowered protagonist then!"

She spread her arms, throwing her head back, staring at the ceiling, grabbing towards the nothing in the air. Like the devil who wants to pull down the heavens from the sky, she looked like a zealot who found what she had searched for, for so long.

"I want you to fly! To struggle! To experience the story at its fullest! To defy the inevitable strings of fate that pull you back! To go against the blunders of inevitable casualty! To dance according the instrument of your own decision! To fight! To War! To…"

"Love?" asked EDI suddenly.

"Bah! That too, but let's not force it. A forced romantic story line in the midst of an action movie, sci-fi, fantasy or anything usually just ruins the complex plot…" her enthusiasm flattened immediately, just waving at the possibility. "At least, for me…"

"Figures…" Shepard rolled her eyes, she should of expected this answer.

"Look. All you need to know is that I'm here right now helping you, Shepard. If I didn't want you here you wouldn't be here, that's all you need to know, the plot demands your presence here!" her index pointed at the hard flooring. "In the current case, you are the "catalyst" of the current situation! Victory, or loss, your actions will greatly affect the end result and the fate of the future generations of this galaxy. Etc. etc. You know what I mean. Just the usual. Defy the impossible. You have plenty of practice with that, I think. No pressure… just do what you do best, and everything will be alright."

Shepard furrowed her brow, looking more and more frustrated. "So, let me clarify this, basically, you brought me here, just dump all the task on me..." Shepard crossed her arms, tilting her head, she was less than amused.

"Basically, yes… outsourcing is a pretty good way to cut expenses, after all. But you shouldn't complain, you basically gain all the tools you will ever need. From this point forward, even a chimp can solve the galactic crisis." She smirked deviously while nodding. "Knowing this! Ding! Ding! Ding! The job is yours! Congratulations! Now then! Stop asking useless questions, don't waste your own, and my breath! Start your work, define a great story for us! Stop slacking miss soft stomach, or we will cut your pay at the end! End Note, we actually don't pay you..."

She poked Shepard's hard abs once, then a few more times, looking slightly confused. Shepard really wanted to gob smack the girl, but then suddenly remembered who, or rather what she was. Risking total annihilation from some poking was not worth the effort.

"He said soft on the edges…"

"What the heck are you doing?" Shepard raised her brow, staring strangely the girl.

"Disappointing canon divergence." she mumbled in return, visibly sulking in disappointment. "Ah, whatever… What I want to say…!" Esdeath "khm"-ed, clearing her throat and offering once more a serious expression.. "Do you have any idea how boring forever is? A little fun every decade or so never hurt anyone…well, mostly, I think… Besides that other guy, but he practically asked for that, it wasn't my fault."

"Arg, fine I give up. Can keep moving I just want to sit down and relax for a bit, this day has been stressful as is. You right to keep moving Jeff?"

"Sure Commander, can I just get a hand up I think I'm stuck down here." She turned around with a tiny grin on her face and offered a hand to her friend. After Joker was reluctantly up on his feet they made their way to a door that looked different then all the others they had passed on the way here, it was a solid metallic black in the shape of a circle surrounded by a grey outer edge that acted as a seal. At a glance it looked like a typical bulkhead door door but as Shepard looked closer at it it had a slight green glow to it that was barely noticeable, what the glow ment, well she couldn't care less.

"So what's behind the weird glowing door?" Joker asked sarcastically, seemingly noticing the glow as well.

"A gate, I'm throwing your crew through it so I can get to work. I'll have someone set up some arrangements for you guys later." The girl said with childish boredom.

Reaching the door, it opened up revealing a waiting area where Shepard crew, noticing the door had opened everyone turned their heads to see who it was, some were standing in groups talking, some were sitting on the floor not bothering to find a chair as there seemed to be none for some reason.

As Shepard entered the room she noticed the stares and broke off from the group to go and talk to her crew just to make sure everything was alright. Just as she was about to reach a group she noticed a large object in the middle of the room and turned to get a more detailed look.

It was a large disc like object with some weird unknown runes on the outer edge and a large wedge with a clear section so you could just see there rune that it was resting on, it reminded Shepard of something she had seen before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She turned back and headed for group of people she was walking to previously, she would find out what it was later.

* * *

**Citadel: Council Chambers. One week later... **

Albedo didn't want to be here anymore, the mere sight of these vermin thinking they had any importance was repugnant. Even so, she endured, even so, she gritted her teeth and gulped down the humiliation, continuing her job anyway because that is what her lord wished of her.

Yet, it didn't helped … not at all, the disgusted feeling was still here. The urge to vomit from these creatures was ever present. Her trigger finger itched ever intense, ever intense to annihilate the few, and dominate the rest. All in the name of her lord. All in the name of her beloved one!

These mongrels… they were a stench! Wasting time and resources. Her time... her dear husband' resources and future subjects! Even hating humans and the rest, she would never allow any harm befall Ainz's subjects. Her lord wanted them protected, and she obeyed. No matter how distasteful she found this play. She protected them, and these four… these four just played with the lives of her dears future subjects, abandoning them, allowing them to be enslaved, using them as mere tools.

"_Disgusting mongrels…"_

'Tap-tap! Tap-tap…' Hearing one of the councillor tapping on the hard table made her remember why they are here now. Why this small council sat together.

As always, the second supreme being was late. But why was she surprised? That child usually was late for meetings or she just never showed up. Even after one thousand years she couldn't understand the essence of being precise, to always arrive earlier than when the meeting starts.

"_But I suppose, it cannot be helped. She was always like that…"_ Albedo still couldn't understand why her dear picked up this "stray cat". Her military significance and prowess was indeed remarkable, not even talking about all the strange inventions she came up with… indeed, her mind just as remarkably strange as was her power.

"_But I suppose, all serve their purpose. Ainz-sama wouldn't of recruited her back then, if not for some higher reason." Remembering the tale how Ainz recruited the forty one, the guardian overseer scolded herself at once. Still, even after all those years, she was unable to understand how Ainz could bear her chaotic nature._

She would never dare to say it out loud, but time to time Albedo had the urge to civilise her a little bit. Just like a mother would a stray child. She still respected her as a Supreme Being, and was fond of her somewhat as she considered her as a little sister, she never wished for. Yet, because of her lack of parentage, the girl lacked some common sense, and proper toilet dates. Unfortunately, even despite their best efforts, even after teaching her what they can, often she simply ignored these lessons and followed her chaotic nature.

It had been more than a hour since this meeting started, the meeting she herself requested, and she still was not here! Though, Albedo would understand if a Supreme Being was late - due them having numerous duties they had to attend - duties were more important than this little game with these slugs.

But as her dear adopted sister, she at least expected that much decency from Esdeath to notify her big sister.

"_Hopefully, she educates her children better. Until now, aside from a few pranks from the boy's part, the two behave decently. Hopefully, they won't be like their mother when they grow up. I wonder who was the father though…"_

Albedo allowed herself a low sigh, massaging her spotless forehead. If not for her inhuman self control she would have long ago disposed of these pests around her. For now, being locked inside with them for one whole hour - not really discussing anything noteworthy as they waited for the Supreme General - even their continuous breath, even the flow of their blood started to tick her.

'Wheeze! Wheeze! Wheeze!' 'Lud-dub! Lub-dub! Lub-dub!'

Their heartbeat and breathing… the flow of blood in their artery's was extremely loud for her senses. And the noise just grew by the minute. Yes… having supernaturally sharp senses sometimes was a curse rather than a blessing. In silent times like this it was extra annoying.

"Ambassador Albedo, may we ask what is taking the esteemed general so long? We have been waiting here for more than a whole hour, our time is precious as I'm sure yours is too."

'_ThE GaLl'_ she almost spat, only in the last moment swallowing her rage.

"Yes councillor Tevos it is. Please forgive her. Lady Esdeath is a… free spirit, she does what she wants and sometimes this results in her not showing up on time to meetings or other matters of importance, if everything goes according to her whim, she shouldn't be too much longer." Albedo stated, somewhat feeling shameful, and at the same time angry. Shameful because how her adopted sister acts all the time, shameful, because despite her best efforts she could not educate her about such matters. Angry, because this lowlife dared to question her, and the decision of a Supreme Being.

"Yes, well let's hope that is the case. Anymore time spent on waiting would be better used discussing other matters of importance." refuted the Salarian councilman. This caused Albedo to make barely audible 'tch' sound.

"Is it always like this…?" Anderson leaned forward, measuring Albedo with a incredulous expression.

"Yes, as I said. She is like a stray cat. Unpredictable. She shows up whenever she wants, and call us when she wishes."

"Tch! Ridiculous!" Sparatus threw his hand before folding once more above his chest. "Please forgive me saying this, Ambassador Albedo, but if this… Supreme General acts like this all the time, maybe your dear husband should consider replacing her. In the Turian Hierarchy an impotent military leader equals a dysfunctional unit. Considering she is the highest ranked military leader in your military, I am surprised your army is still functional."

Albedo glanced at the Turian, her eyes filled with rage for a moment. Then, as she remembered what happened with the last person who said something similar about her, she can't help but release a muffled chuckle. She knew all too well what happens to those who revile the names of higher beings.

"_Ah! I wonder what that machine __will__ do with you… poor fool… Fufufu!"_

"Sparatus!" Tevos glared at her colleague, giving him a stink eye. "You can't say such things! I am sure Lady Esdeath has her reason to delay her arrival… right, Ambassador Albedo? Please forgive my colleges unprofessional behaviour!"

"Hmm, it is nothing. As I said, Lady Esdeath is like a stray cat. You can't expect her to show up when you want to. You can only hope she will appear when she whims it. She arrives when she arrives. That's the only thing I can say."

"I am surprised your army is still functional… what an incompetent leader…" Sparatus mumbled so quiet, only Albedo was able to hear it.

If it was Ainz who they spoke about, this whole station would have turned into a graveyard by now. But as it was not her task to avenge such sacrilege in the name of Esdeath, she left it for the girl's own servants. She was sure, many of them would do a lot worse with these people than she ever could if they ever got to know what the Turian spouted just now.

"When she whims? Heh? What does she think of herself as? She thinks we, the galaxy busiest leaders have time for games like this?" Sparatus raised his brow and shook his head angry. "This is starting to look like a joke. I propose the relocation of this meeting. Ambassador Albedo, tell this…" the Turian stopped his tongue, reconsidering his words before continuing. "Supreme General of yours. If she wants something, seek us out personally. I have had enough of this."

This was statement which Tevos can only answer with a flat silence. Indeed, despite her almost a thousand years, and famous Asari patience, she was as well started to turn impatient.

"Hmm, indeed. This start to become bothersome. I propose we conclude this meeting in another time. When all parties will be available."

"Agreed!" "Agreed." "Agreed…"

All four agreed, pushing a few buttons on their console.

"Then, it is decided." Valern hummed.

Despite all that went down today, Albedo still kept her cold, perfect mask. Not even flinching, only glancing in the direction of the councillors sat on her side.

"But before we conclude this elusory gathering. In the case that our next meeting concludes in a more meaningful way, let me ask, Ambassador, why did your Supreme General ask for our presence today? Hmmm? Why did she needed all of us? Was it just a prank, or did she have something meaningful to say? Please, if you have any information about it, share with us, so we can be more prepared next time."

All four watched her, awaiting her answer. And Albedo answered, giving her considered, cold headed answer.

"That I do not know councillor Valern,I deal with mostly politics and internal affairs I could only take a guess as to why." Of course she knew why… she wasn't an idiot it was clear as to why… but she wasn't going to tell them that, it was naturally the task of Lady Esdeath. As she put it: "_Don't be a Grinch snow white! Don't ruin the surprise and fun!" _And thus, she obeyed the order of the Supreme Being.

"She wanted to show you something." Albedo only said as much. "She only told me that much…"

"..." Silence descended on the whole room, everyone watched Albedo with a dubious gaze.

Sparatus was annoyed, Valern was intrigued as what the girl wanted to show them, Tevos really wanted to have a shower after a long day, and Anderson… the Councillor of the System Alliance already face palmed inwardly, thinking all of this was a bad prank from the girl's part.

"Well, then it is concluded. I officially announce the end of this session!" all signed, then suddenly!

"Whelp, maybe next time then… bye…" A voice said, coming from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

"Where did that voice come from?" Sparatus mumbled, looking around confused, already reaching for the sidearm he always carried with himself, Valern was on to call the Spectre agents stationed outside the doors, and Anderson just physically groaned, remembering his first interaction with the child like woman causing him to face palm from the memory; everyone looked in his direction.

"Is something the matter Anderson do you require some rest." Valern inquired, not knowing what the strange sound ment.

"No Valern she did this to me when we first met, I'll bet she will show up behind one of us and say something insane." all the councillors looked at Anderson as if he were mad,

"Then she is coming?" the Salarian blinked with his large oval eyes. "Hmm, maybe she hacked the loudspeaker… possibly…" Valeren theorised right away about how she could be heard everywhere and nowhere at the same time, the theory only got the answer. "EHHHH! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! My little smarty! You are just wrong!"

Albedo just sighed, shaking her head tired and massaging the temple of her nose.

"Lady Esdeath, please…" she asked nicely, glancing around a little bit insecure.

She had experienced it more than once in the past, usually meetings like this resulted in her being groped or fondled form behind and then some witty remark being said.

"Oh! Fine! Fine! If you don't want to be measured, your loss, Sis-Sis! I am just worried about your health. Ainz-san would rather have a firm woman, not one which is sagging!"

Her face went red right away, gulping insecurely. "Just please, get this over with, if you don't, I will report it to Ainz-sama…"

"Oh! You mean Emperor Palpy? I am the unburned Vader and I don't fear Palpy… But… ehhhh! Have it your way…"

"Can you just stop it?" Anderson glanced over his shoulder, everyone else followed his example. "We have things to discuss here, important things…"

"Well thanks for ruining the surprise you big meany! I had it all planned out too, well I guess that doesn't matter now. I still have one or two tricks in my sleeves. Hehehehe!" Surprisingly, the voice came before them, not the way the councilors were looking.

"What the…" Sparatus almost swore before at the last moment stopping his tongue. Valern and Tevos were still unable to understand how the girl managed to get into the room without alerting the STG units and Spectres monitoring the room.

"Hello there…" Indeed, she just quoted Obi-Wan from Star Wars… Albedo stood up right away, kneeling and lowering her head.

"I welcome you, oh, Supreme Being."

"Eh! Hello Albi girl, what's up? As I said, don't be grouchy, or I will tell Ainz-san you sag..."

It was slightly offensive because a demoness like her can never sag, either way, due to this sentence the woman started to blush intensively and anger gathering in her stomach. "Insufferable child…" she mumbled barely audible.

"Anger also makes you look older, Sis-Sis…" Whispering in her ear, she patted her head like a good girl, sitting down on the empty place near Albedo, positioning her legs on the table leisurely.

"So, what's up? You guys are here early…"

The councillors eyed the girl who even according to their strict measurements couldn't be older than 16 or 17. Her skin ashen coloured, her head crowned with a white flowing hair reaching entirely to her waist, adorned with a military cap of Earth design. Both her body and face perfectly proportioned, wearing a white military uniform that resembled a mix of a German Gestapo officer uniform from the WWII era, and something else, giving her some matter of style.

Her feet covered by a slightly high heeled combat boots. Caressing gently on her side a katana with black scabbard, with golden swastika guard and nicely combed handle. On the end of the pommel a broken chain hung. Even looking at it gave chills, and an unnatural feeling for the surrounding people.

"The "esteemed" general we presume." Sparatus asked sarcastically giving a slight bow of the head. She just glanced at the man, her eyes strange. Double coloured with a strange pitch black sclera. Tevos was honestly astonished seeing this, making her remember her kinds melding process.

"Bingo!" She smirked.

Her dismissing attitude honestly unnerved everyone around, raising their ire even more.

"I presume, there is a good reason behind your lateness… Supreme General…" Valern stated his question tentatively, measuring her from tip to toe. Honestly, even knowing Asari kind, from her appearance and attitude he would never had figured out what rank she bore.

"Nope…" she glanced at the Salarian lazily, recovering a bag of chips from her long trench coat. "Because I was not late. I'm never late… Do you want some chips? It is really good!" Opening the bag, she offered it to the councillors, but only silence awaited her offer.

This one sentence made Valern eye furrow. "_What she is speaking about?" _All four looked at each other, questioning, and the girl formed an "O" with her mouth.

"Oh! I see, you are confused. Let me explain…" she cleared her throat, standing up on the chair, pointing her index upward while placing her other hand behind her back. "A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." he quoted a famous book and even the wisest wizard.

"So, you intentionally made us wait…?!" Sparatus glared at her furiously, and was on to call the guards to lead her out. "Are you joking!?"

"Made you wait?" she only offered a lazy glance, cracking a potato chip with her teeth. "You are the ones who arrived too early…"

"WHAT?!" Sparatus jumped up, hitting the table. "Don't joke with us! You were late by more than a whole hour and you say we arrived too early!? Have you no sense of time!? Have you..."

She raised her hand, stopping the jabbering Turian. "Time is relative, Mr. Turian. Have you heard that? More so for beings who perceive it differently, or stand outside of your space time. According to my clock…" She recovered a pocket watch of a strange design under her coat, opening it and watching it bored. "I am a few billion years early. You're lucky I checked around the Citadel, or you could have waited here until the end of your days."

"I have had enough!"

"Sparatus!" Tevos tried to stop him, but the Turian already pushed the button. "Send security, we have an invader in the council meeting room!"

Immediately, the sliding doors opened, several Spectre agents approached. Albedo already shook head head, sighing, knowing where it will lead.

"Sparatus, she is…"

"She just violated at least a hundred laws, even with diplomatic status she can't get away with this. As a council member, I have the right to lead her away!"

"Miss…" An Asari Spectre touched her shoulder, right away her face contorted in a weird way (Excalibur expression). Pulling her knees on the seat and hugging them. "I don't take it lightly when someone touches me, Scram! You are disturbing my personal space!"

The blue woman just raised her brown, thinking nothing of it… and when she wanted to use force… 'Flash!' The spectre was teleported outside of the door in that moment, immediately, every spectre aimed their guns at the girl, yet, when they raised the guns on her, every weapon turned into a dildo, starting to vibrate in their hands, shooting soap bubbles.

"Play with it…" she glanced at them munching chips with a huffish expression.. "Now, adults are speaking, scram… touching a girl just like that…? Perverts…" simply waving her hand, the Spectres watched each other, and when they wanted to detain her, the same happened with them, all teleported out. After this, each time an agent opened the door, and stepped through the door frame, they were teleported back to their original position, like an endless loop.

"What the…"

"Intriguing…" Valern hummed, going closer to the door frame, seeing the Spectres stuck in an endless loop. Of course the Salarian scanned the anomaly right away. "Heavy temporal disturbance… Time loop? Unexpected…"

He turned back to the girl, who just winked at the man, pointing at him with her indexes while forming a gun. "Ten points for the STG!"

"Supreme General, I hope I don't have to remind you, this is the heavy violation…"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yada! Yada! Political bullshit. Not interested. Don't worry, you can leave the room anytime you want. No one will hold you back," she waved away Tevos' worry who flattened under a moment, stopping her mouth. "That is a localised time loop if you are really that curious. It only affects those who want to come in. You can leave anytime… I will not stop you..." 'Crank!' Sparatus' eyes twitched, being disturbed by the constant gnawing of the girl.

"Then…?"

"We are here to discuss things? No? Let's not waste more time! I have a few very intriguing projects running in the meantime, let's not waste more breath on unnecessary prattle."

"Projects?" Valren eyes started to shine brighter, catching on the occasion. "Well... may we inquire as to what this project Lady Esdeath is working on? If we can help you in any way, please don't hesitate to ask. The Salarian Union is a committed supporter of every scientific advancement." The Salarian stated hoping to get a beneficial deal, maybe some new technology to study in an effort to help the STG scientists that have been studying the outdated tech they were given months ago. They had yet to figure out anything about how there technology worked, they just kept reporting the same thing "it doesn't make sense" in each report the council was given.

"_Dammit! Damn Valern!" _Tevos bit her lip, feeling she will lose the grasp on the situation. "As well is the Asari Republics, if you need scientist, or any other resource, please don't hesitate to ask. I am sure we can all benefit from the scientific advancement if we work together…"

Anderson just rolled his eyes, first Valern, then Tevos, these two really can't deny their greedy nature.

"Naahhh! I am fine. But thanks anyway… Also… Nice try bucko." She pointed her fingers at the two, forming a gun firing motion with her hands, shocking both councillor slightly. "But if you can't even understand that easy tech we gave you a few months back, you are less than likely to understand this one."

"Did she just…" Valern and Tevos looked at each other flabbergasted, Albedo allowed herself a small smile. Indeed, these primitive people lack the necessary craft to understand what their technology can offer. It was not surprising they couldn't understand it.

"But hey! A pointer! Just because I am nice. You are trying to understand it too much! Let your imagination rule! Don't force it. Never go full retard! That's magic for you! It will never operate according to the whim of your home dimension, because it originates from a different plane! And with your current understanding it is more than impossible to force it to your bidding. It works differently, the rules of your reality means shit at the metaphysical level! Like surfing, follow the wave! You will never understand it if you go full retard… feel it!"

"What!?" Sparatus mumbled, not understanding a word that the girl spouted.

She just leaned back, taking out another, perfectly sliced and cooked chip, watching it like an engineer her creation. "Never go full retard…" she mumbled before she continued munching on it.

Tevos maybe expected the girl to point out their intent right away, but Valern was slightly caught off guard. He didn't expect this "girl" to figure him out so quickly .

"Well, thank you for the pointers… Lady Esdeath, if you need our help, don't hesitate to ask…" 'Never go full retard…' this sentence still made no sense. Yet, both Tevos and Valern will relay it to their researchers.

"Either way...if this meeting doesn't go as I'd hoped you may end up seeing it yourselves. And pleeease drop the titles I'm not a big fan of useless things... just Esdeath will do. Or Esdese, or whatever you are comfortable with..."

"Well…" Tevos glanced at her fellows, clearing her throat. "In that case, Esdeath, I'm sure you want to get straight to the point as do we, since, as you said we arrived too early, but still waited an hour. Would you kindly inform us as to the point of all this, I hope it was worth the wait."

"Jeez don't get your knickers in a twist Miss Cthulhu, I was just about to get to it." Sparatus and Anderson had barely contained their chuckle, Tevos only raised her brow having no idea what the hell a Cthulhu was. Valern just stared at her with a neutral expression, then sat back at his seat.

"Well I can see where your AI got its personality from." stated Anderson under his breath

"Ah! Yes! As you know, like father, like son. In this case, a child usually follows his/her parents footsteps." she sighed smiling gently, remembering the time when she started to teach the AI and her two children. "But let's not waste more time lamenting on the past. Let's start it! Goldie would you please show them the images we captured last week." With that the golden child resembling Esdeath's younger version showed up on the middle of the table in a bowing position. "Yes Mother right away!" The cheerful AI said standing up and waving one of her hands from left to right.

Immediately hundreds of images and videos popped up on the holographic display emitted from the table, each one containing hundreds of sovereign class ships and smaller unknown types, some close ups of each type. Oddly, one contained a weird picture, a girl with black and white hair and eyes, sticking out her tongue taking a selfie, behind her hundreds of red lights signalling the enemy were charging their cannons. She was not even nervous, just offering her goofy expression, her fingers in the shape of a V.

Anderson was immediately stunned out of his cheerful attitude showing visible signs of discomfort, the other councillors not so much they seemed to look almost bored and disconnected. The first to speak was Sparatus who seemed to be rather angry about this display.

"This is what you gathered us for! '_The Reapers'?" _he said with air quotes "It seems someone has been talking to that traitor Shepard too much. I refuse to accept this as proof of their existence, these could be simple forgeries or fakes concocted through some other means not of our knowing." However, glancing at a few pictures which gave precise technical details, seeing how lifelike those pictures and videos were, a faint doubt started to materialise in the Turian.

"Agreed, as Sparatus has stated these could be simple forgeries we cannot accept this as proof." Tevos stated supporting Sparatus

Esdeath mentally face palmed at this "_Even after overwhelming proof they still refuse to acknowledge their existence well this was a failure, the hard way it is. They are really like back in the game… ah, well.' _She offered a mocking smile_. 'Seeing their expression when we show them will be much more fun this way! I can't wait!' _

Anderson had finally collected himself enough to ask the only questions on his mind as he interrupted Valerns reply of agreement "Where were these taken and how long ago? How much time do we have before they reach us? And how many are there?" Asked Anderson as he sputtered out questions in quick succession with growing pools of sweat on his head.

'_Well I expected at least him to think rationally.' _"These were taken a week and a half ago in the Bahak system with them numbering roughly one thousand, with new ones continuously arriving to the system." Esdeath said flatly, standing up, walking near the window and staring at the Presidium under them. "You would think they would hide it better, yet…" she glanced at a keeper, marching through a bridge to do its maintenance duty. '_They're hiding right in front of their noses. The perfect place… Fufufu… Harbinger-kun is so crafty…'_

...

Suddenly station wide alerts started blaring, red lights flashing and the armoured shutters around the council chambers stated to close, throughout the citadel everyone had started to panic they new what those sirens meant and it was nothing good, it meant the citadel was under attack!

...

Back in the council chambers the councilors were starting to worry multiple reports were coming in from there separate intelligence feeds and they were saying the exact same thing that the citadel was under attack.

Tevos tapped some buttons on her Omnitool opening up a channel to the Destiny Ascension she put the live feed up on the holo display so everyone could see what was happening "Commander T'kavus report! what's happening out there?"

"Ma'am we under attack from a single vessel that showed up out of nowhere! It's similar to the one that attack the citadel Two years ago but its main weapon is different and has no support ships, now it just has a similar energy signature to the weapons of the Sorcerer Kingdom' dreadnought's." the counsellors looked at Esdeath suspiciously as she was staring off into space.

"And Ma'am... it has energy shields that have shrugged off everything we have thrown at it nothing is getting through…"

"A Reaper? How did it get here? How are they already this close?" Anderson said lightly but it was enough for Esdeath to hear it from across the room

"What? I don't see anything! Did you see something? Absurd… there are no "Reapers" here… We dismissed that claim, don't you remember?" she said dripping with sarcasm. "Oh! If you mean that ugly little bug out there… don't even worry about it. If you imagine it hard enough, it will disappear! Just like all your problems? That's how you used to do it? Right? Let's try it… concentrate really hard!" She invited the councillors with a wave, clenching her teeth, offering an expression like when someone was trying to relieve a stuck stool. After a few seconds, she opened one eye, looking around questioning. "Is it gone? Did it work? No? Why not? Maybe we didn't we deny it hard enough! I know, you can do it! Come on! Let's try again!" Sparatus glared at her with a rather angry expression

Tevos was the first to break her silence as she'd had just about enough of this and began to talk down to the pale woman. "General Esdeath what is the meaning of this why does that thing have your nations weapons? how is that possible?"

Esdeath sighed and turned around on the heels of her feet, picking her ear with her pinkie putting it all the way in, then inspecting it. "Ugh! Did that come out from me? Horrible!" In the next moment pucking away the ear booger with disgust, teleporting onto the table, sitting cross legged staring down on the table in front of the councilors.

"How…?" Valern, and all present gasped, unable to believe what happened, how the girl appeared before them so suddenly.

"Well…" she glanced through them with her strange eyes, staring them down from her position. In the next moment, just to increase the awkwardness of the situation, pulling out a boxed drink and a straw. "I didn't feel it was necessary to inform you since you didn't believe me… and as I perceive it, there is nothing out there..." the girl, penetrated the box with the drinking straw. 'Puck!' "Am I right? Mr. 'Reapers'..." She gave one last gaze to the already fuming and ashamed Sparatus.

Tevos glanced at her and asked "Didn't feel the need to inform us of what prey-tell? If you have any information as to this matter... "

Esdeath put her hand up interrupting the Asari, she finished her juice box with long slurping sounds agitating the already annoyed councillors once more before she answered the question. "The AI of a major research facility went rogue, it was corrupted after a reaper virus invaded its neural network looking for anything of value, this caused the AI to malfunction and leak the blueprints for the prototype designs of the weapons, mana cores and shields(lie) that were used on your ships when our fleets first "met". She looked back to goldie with an inquisitive look, the A.I seemed to of got what she was asking.

"It was isolated and is currently going undergoing rehab, re calibration and will be tested thoroughly so it can be reintegrated back into the A.I community."

"See!" Sparatus shouted pointing at Goldie who was standing on the table innocently, ignoring her statement. "Didn't I tell you that A.I can't be trusted! I told you this months ago that you should of destroyed them all, it was only a matter of time until they started to betray you!" Esdeath looked at the Turian as if he was a mad man rambling on about the end of the world.

"Okay mister '_end is near'_ what happens when your soldiers get PTSD or have gained a mental illness through some other means? Hmm? Do you put them down for being defective and not worth the effort or do you rehabilitate them? curing them over time…" she wasn't just defending the malfunctioning A.I she genuinely wanted to know…

"Well… um… their people, they're sent to special division in the Ministry of warfare and cared for in rooms capable of handling such needs, these are just artificial beings there's simply no comparison… it would be like putting a sky car in front of a therapist after its had a major crash and ordering the doctor to figure out what's wrong with it."

'_How very archaic… well it's to be expected of such a lowly creature' _Albedo thought to herself but couldn't help wondering why Esdeath had just teleported next to her with a big grin. _'this isn't going to end well.'_

Before Esdeath could make her point and embarrass Albedo even more T'kavus interrupted. "This is very interesting and all but what do you people suggest we do about that." she said with an extremely agitated voice switching her camera feed to an outside view, the "Reaper" had just finished destroying a Turian carrier that had tried to flank the massive ship from behind. It had turned on an impossible angle firing its main cannons in a sweeping motion as it came around.

'_Oh Thank Ainz, you have my gratitude insect.'_

"Now I'm not sure if you care but a lot of people are dying out here. I had a friend on that carrier he was a good man." She switched the feed back to her face which now had a sad but firm expression. "I'd like an explanation as to how to kill this thing?"

The council looked at Esdeath with a hopeful expression who only replied by pulling another bag of chips out of her pocket dimension and started eating. Finally she answered the hope filled glare and with a shrug of her shoulders and a mouth full of food. "What, I didn't see anything… that ship blew itself up... there is clearly nothing out there."

"You have got to be joking there is a ship out there with your stolen weapons and your just going to pretend like it doesn't exist!" Sparatus shouted in full blown rage.

"Yep..." she said happily, "It's ironic, isn't it, hehehe?

"You can't be serious! What do you want?! Why did you even come here?! What was the point of all this?!" Sparatus was having none of it, he was seriously considering pulling his side arm up from his hip to shoot this insane child.

"To give you a warning… and have some fun, that was the only part that seemed to workout…" She said saying the last part in a muffled voice though still audible. "I really should've expected this outcome… arr well what can you do… somethings never change, Albedo we're leaving…

"Yes Esdeath-sama"


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here you are, I'm sorry I'm a bit late and as you will see later we had a lot of fun writing this, just wanted to get it right. **

**As always another big thank you to Oblivion for helping me write this, without him it wouldn't be as good as it is.**

**I don't own the **_**Overlord**_**(****オーバーロード**_**Ōbārōdo**_**?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by Bioware game studios.**

**Please support the official release. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Is it wrong to roast the council on a spire?**

**Unknown location**

Shepard was confused once again, she had been left here by Esdeath, stating before she left that "I'll be back later" then disappearing, just like that vanishing before her eyes. She couldn't even object as she had been left like a gaping fish!

Looking around a little bit better, she had found herself in what seemed to be a typical Captain's quarters. It had a nice large double bed in the centre of the room with a night stand either side and a wooden desk with some kind of terminal in the far left corner of the room.

Until now everything was completely normal - well, as normal as in Shepard' case people consider things "normal" - what confused her was the thick metal door above her? That didn't seem right…

Yet, after everything she had been through during the past week this didn't even seem that odd… and considering the weird situations she had found herself before, this almost seemed oddly normal.

Summing things up, she had quite enjoyed the past week. It had been years since she had such a relaxing vacation - not since this whole Reaper ordeal started and the woman finished her N7 training at least.

Besides the odd scare when Esdeath was working on the Normandy... like when she literally tore the core out of the ship through the armor - using some invisible telekinetic powers - causing it to explode there and then, it was quite quiet.

Back then when the core exploded Shepard thought she was going to die - figures it did not happen, she couldn't even imagine why she was worried one little bit. It was weird and confusing, when the explosive reaction started, it simply stopped, and like a recording rewound itself, restoring the core to an intact state. In the end, the pale girl was completely fine, with not so much as a hair out of place, smiling and waving at them.

Once she got to their home planet where her crew was staying she was stunned by what she saw. It was right out of a fantasy novel, a giant tree with small stars floating around it off in the distance.

Said tree was so huge that it made modern skyscrapers seem like ant hills in comparison, apparently it was a fully functional city inhabited by mostly elves and humans. Under it, whole cities spanned with infrastructure that could beat Earth to hell and back. Filled with balanced green and modern architecture. Mixing them into a perfect balance.

The palace her crew were staying in was also one of Esdeath's smaller homes, when her people had asked if it was really okay to use it the ashen haired girl replied with "sure... haven't used this place in a hundred years should be fine just don't go into the basement can't remember what I left down there… good luck." Some people, including her looked around and the place was spotless, there wasn't a spec of dust anywhere…. Must be the staff keeping the place clean, as during her passing she saw a few maids, and butlers passing around.

"..."

Just as she rested on the bed for what felt like hours, recalling what happened in the past week. The commander was brought back to reality when a knock came from the door… above her.

"Ah… come in, I guess." She said after getting up from the comfortable bed, angling her head upward.

'Shiis'

As if on cue the door slid open, revealing a lizard man slightly smaller than the one she met on Zoran station, but instead of the station usual dark uniform, her visitor donned a deep navy blue military esk uniform.

He was followed by those Angel looking things in dark armour either side of him. He bowed his head slightly and started speaking. It looked like he was going to fall in through the door and join her on the floor. Still, the man stood still, like it was completely normal to hang from the wall just like that. Though, Shepard had a guess already as to how it was possible.

"_This room has different gravity?"_ before she could ponder more, the lizardman with many insignia's opened his mouth.

"Greetings Commander Shepard, I am Admiral Zaryusu and I bid you welcome to the USK Prophet." He said with what looked like a smile. Though, she really can't tell with this race, which was the case, like most of the other non humanoids she had seen on Gown Prime. No… in truth with the exception of Asari, it was hard to tell what kind of expression other races showed.

"May I ask that you stand against the wall below this door for a moment, we don't want to injure you during the transition."

"What transition?" The redhead asked with a suspicious face, slightly squinting her eyes.

"You will find out shortly, unless you wish to risk injury please stand against the wall."

With some reluctance she did as she was told and not a moment later she was glad she did, instead of being pulled towards what she thought was the floor, it was now the wall.

"You may get up now Commander it is safe to do so." She heard from behind her now. It didn't take long to get to her feet but she still had a confused expression on her face as she walked towards the Admiral. "_What…? They changed the gravitational pull of the room? Makes sense, some of our space stations are capable of this… with EEZO it is not that hard..."_ She thought

"May I ask why was I brought here? Of course, if you have the information…"

"I fear you were the victim of one of Esdeath-sama's pranks… she deposited you into a VIP prisoner cell. You are lucky we do routine checks before every disinfection procedure."

"WHAT?!" At this Shepard eyes widened for a moment. Just a moment after she rolled her eyes with an expression 'Figures…'.

"Ah, yeah… that's Esdeath-sama for you…" the lizardmen only mumbled, not even apologising.

_'Typical' she should of expected this from that crazy girl, in some way, she wasn't even surprised. _"Anyway thanks for the rescue."

"No problem at all. It happens from time to time, again it's a pleasure to meet you " He said raising his hand, she took it and shook firmly, he 'smiled' again, letting go he gestured his hand to the left as if to say "Please follow."

After following him for a bit down a long hallway passing crewman and soldiers alike - each saluting as they passed, Shepard hummed in satisfaction, at least these people know how to follow protocol and military hierarchy.

It was not surprising, but under the way, Shepard and the Admiral were mostly silent. Shepard was too busy inspecting the insides of the ship to say anything - at first. But after that... Maybe the Admiral was just a silent guy, maybe he had nothing to say… but the silence between them grew odd. But before Shepard could break the cease of words, Zaryusu opened his mouth to speak.

"I've read up on some of your exploits Commander, they are... interesting tales to say the least, does that kind of stuff happen to you often?"

"More than I like to admit…" She chuckled uncomfortably. "If you don't mind me asking Id like to know where we are?"

"I don't, in fact we are on our way to the bridge, so you can see for yourself. Please be patient until then." Shepard nodded, it was evident the Admiral was not in a chatty mood. So they continued down the long hallway for another minute in silence until they reached a large elevator door.

Once they reached the bridge the guards stepped out and went to either side of the door allowing the Admiral and Shepard to step out of the elevator. In front of them they were met with a large dual layered bridge with people of numerous races working at their stations and at the center was a large viewing screen with an image that made Shepard eyes widen in shock and terror.

"What the…"

To see them right there, right in front of her was a surreal experience, looking at "Them" displayed on the central screen.

Namely… Hundreds... thousands of Reapers just floating there without moving, some with their legs still open preparing to fire their devastating weapons, some stuck there disabled, unable to move at all and projectiles stuck mid flight, fired from the small Oculus fighters and large capital class alike all in a single direction, they were all stuck at the same angle, all concentrating fire on a single point that was just now empty space.

That begged another question why weren't they moving and why was the space around them… grey? Shepard turned to look back at the Admiral with a scared but questioning face.

"WHAT THE HELL!? What's wrong with them? Why aren't they attacking us and what are they firing at?!" She hadn't stopped to think about what Esdeath had told her when she was first shown the images of the fleet. It was a dreadful picture even considering it.

"Well…" In return the Admiral just sighed slightly expecting this to happen. He wanted to wait but there should be no harm in explaining now, she was a guest of a Supreme one after all.

"They are stuck like that to put it simply... all movement of time with in the system is frozen that is why they aren't moving. As to who they were firing at I do not know I was not privy to that information, it's above my pay grade… my ship and my orders were to simply arrive in the system and observe them, that was all."

Shepard listened intently to it all and was growing more sceptical with every word. "Okay if that's the case why aren't you attacking if they're "stuck" like that. I'm sure it would be easy to do so if this ship is what I think it is. And why are we able to move if this field does what it's supposed to do?"

"I will repeat myself Commander our orders were to observe and that's what we intend to do until we are given orders otherwise telling us to so, besides I know for a fact we can't attack anything in this field they have essentially become a part of the background, as to how we are able to move that is simple, there is a Guardian on board allowing us to do so."

"What the hell is a Guardian?"

The bridge froze, everyone watched Shepard with disbelief. A bad premonition started to surface in the back of her head. A feeling, she should not have said that.

"Is something wrong?" everyone still glared at her, trying to figure out how could there be a person who doesn't know what a "guardian"is. Though, it was not her fault, it still earned the Ire and rage of the people around them. Trying to figure out if the redhead just joking - in that case, it was a very bad joke - mocking them and their culture… or was actually serious, and had no idea what a "Guardian" was. The latter, they found absurd...

"Continue your work, or do you want me to notify the Guardian about your insubordination?!" Zaryusu said sensing the tension, he gave the command with a stern voice, and right away, like they were threatened by a whip they continued their work, ever diligent. Almost like a small child who had been scolded by their mother.

Many from his crew, and his people still couldn't accept the cluelessness of these people. Trying to wrestle with the thought these aliens lived without the light of the Supreme Beings, and their guardian "angels".

After more than a thousand years, for the denizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom it was almost unheard... a profane thought they could exist without their lords and saviours. The beings who raised them from the ground. Gave them purpose. Saved them from themselves and their barbaric ways.

Before them… they fought with each other constantly. Hate and spite ruled over their minds. Almost going that far to fight until inevitable extinction. But now… they are allies, more than that! Brothers and sisters in arms.

Humanoids, demi-humans, and heteromorphic beings. Everywhere else it was an absurd idea that these three distinct types of people can work together, yet, because of the authority and staggering strength of the Supreme Beings and their servants, it worked just fine.

'The strong lead… the weak follow. The ones with power, protect the weak, in exchange the weak serves. '

That was the mentality of the Sorcerers Kingdom...

Anyone who tried to rise unjustly against their rule was crushed mercilessly. Anyone who challenged the rule of the ruler of death sooner or later found themselves face to face with the overwhelming loyalty and power of the Guardians, and countless servants of the Lord… or in the worst case, Death incarnate and his sword took care the ones disturbing their cherished peace.

Many tried it during history, all fell, either by the hands of the servants, or by the hands of Supreme Beings themselves.

"Commander…"

In the next moment, the Admiral sighed, somewhat expecting this reaction.

"Please forgive them, we made first contact less than a year ago. Most of our people are not yet accustomed to the thought of someone not knowing the grace of the Supreme Beings, and their servants. We have been taught about them since childhood. It is hard to think of someone not knowing them. It is almost like mockery of us if someone pretends not to know about them."

"I see…" Shepard nodded, looking around. It seemed, these people were religiously taught about the adoration of these beings. Almost like a sect… "But I really don't know about them."

Even more glares aimed at her direction, just with a look, Zaryusu forced his staff to continue their work. "I am aware of that. And I apologise for my crew's behaviour once more."

"No problem. Different cultures, different religion."

"This is not a religion…"

"No?" Shepard was surprised, she only saw such worship from religious fanatics from the movies, and the few terrorist she had to deal with under her career.

"No…" Zaryusu answered calmly. "Though, the church of forty one and different religions exist in the domain of the Supreme Beings. It is said by the law, one can think, voice their opinion, and practice their religion freely, until it either destabilises, or endangers the freedom of others. In any case that that happens, the community will mercilessly crush the chaotic elements. We do not negotiate with terrorists…"

The Admiral sounded deadly serious. And just now thinking of it, Shepard remembered a case she read about a few months ago. Not long after the Sorcerers Kingdom was introduced into the galactic playing field...

A batarian pirate crew kidnapped a civilian ship belonging of the Sorcerers Kingdom, trying to demand ransom. The Kingdom' answer was fast, sending a ship and agents right away… freeing the captives in under record time.

What awaited the Turian military when they arrived was horrific. The base of the pirates was devastated, all pirates were tortured and flayed alive. Given some substance that kept them alive even in that half dead state. Their eyes gouged out. It was an R rated scene several Turian still had nightmares about. Only one recognisable identification mark remained on the scene… the symbol of the Sorcerers Kingdom. Later reporters asked the spokesperson of the Kingdom… he/she only said this: "We will not and never will negotiate with terrorists… anyone who dares to threaten our civilians will be dealt with in the same way."

Naturally, this caused a big ruckus in the galactic scene, but also brought results... aside from a few more tries, no pirate crew tried to hijack, or kidnap assets belonging to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Even when passing in a pirate infested area they were mostly left alone.

"I see… then, why do your people react like this. If it's not a religion, then what makes you think of them like this?"

Zaryusu just smiled warmly, glancing at the commander before returning his gaze to the scene. "Gratitude, commander… Gratitude… before the Supreme Beings arrived we were primitive. Fighting against each other endlessly. Our differences almost made us go extinct. Only their arrival, their show of force made us work together, join hands to forge a new future…"

"You still have not said what a guardian is…"

"It is hard to determine precisely…" Zaryusu sighed, trying to come up with the best description, a description even an outsider could understand..

"Many say they are a simple concept, a simple idea, the picture of perfection. As most of our people never meet them personally, only seeing them in videos, or read about them. Our children grow up hearing and reading stories about these beings, beings serving the great ones. But if we want to say it simply. The most accepted description is... " The Admiral gulped, his tail hitting the hard floor in excitement.

"They are the guardian "angels" of the Supreme Beings. Their shield, their blade, their right hand. They are the harbingers of the great ones, doing their bidding in the mortal realm. They are the children of them, designed and created just for this task… they are the closest thing to a god, you can ever encounter… you can even compare them to the angels of that book your people adore so much… what was its name?"

Zaryusu pondered, and Shepard answered, suspecting which book he was talking about. "The Bible?"

"Yes… that's the one." the Admiral hummed. "Though, as I heard, the creator in that book is more of a short sighted child in a tantrum. Punishing his own creations because they want to learn? Blaming the fault of his own design on them? Tch! It sounds like a bad engineer to me… No offence commander."

"None taken…" she was not that religious of a person. Though, she wondered what Ashley would say hearing such a thing.

"So, your master's are different? Those… Supreme Beings…?"

"Indeed they are…" before Zaryusu could open his mouth, a third party voiced his opinion.

Immediately seeing the tall figure in orange tuxedo, the staff, even the Admiral froze, just to right away bow before the new appeared dark skinned demon with a metallic tail.

"Demiurge-sama!"

Only Shepard remained standing, earning an amused look from behind the spectacles of the man, and several hateful, fearful glares from the staff. "More precisely, our masters have always supported learning, advancement, knowledge and hard work. Supporting their people in their effort to find their own path, and be more independent."

"And you are…?" Shepard daring a question, and her raised brow almost made Zaryusu yank her down in his level. "Demiurge-sama, please, forgive her… she is…"

"It is no problem, Admiral…" the devious smile of the man unnerved Shepard. So calm, so calculating, like the devil himself was standing in front of her . Behind those spectacles were no normal eyes, just two perfectly cut diamonds measuring her. "She is an outsider, not yet experienced in the love of the Supreme ones… hopefully, that will change in the future."

Shepard's instincts screamed at her to get away from this man. That he is apocalypse incarnate! She couldn't help it feeling this way. Even so, she forced herself to endure, forced to stay on the ground.

"Yeah…" Shepard answered somewhat sarcastic. "Jane Shepard…" she offered her hand, this one act made Zaryusu and those around them sweat rivers.

"Demiurge… the guardian of the seventh floor, the monarch of the skies…" they shook hands. Shepard felt, the man went easy on her. With just one yank, he would of been able to tear her in half, and that scanning gaze... her spine shivered without stop.

"I heard a great many things about you, commander, care to share some tea? We can discuss things in more comfortable circumstances."

"Y-yes..."

* * *

**On the Citadel, the same time **

"What do you mean you are 'leaving' this is a serious situation!" Sparatus shouted at Esdeath' back as she swung the sword that had just appeared in her right hand, swinging it downward tearing a hole in space time. "There are thirteen million people on this station and your just going to leave without doing anything about that thing, people's lives are at risk?!" He continued.

"What 'thing' counsellor can you be more specific." she asked turning around with a curious face.

"""THE REAPER!""" They all shouted at once, only then to realise what they had just said after they noticed the ear to ear grin on the ashen haired girl in front of them.

'_Gotem' _She thought to herself, closing the [Gate] and stepping towards them once more, behind her followed Albedo cacaleing to herself internally, keeping her calm beautiful exterior thinking about how amusing it was to watch these Insects squirm under pressure.

"Well councillors how may I help you? You seem to be under a lot of stress recently." she said with a small grin, then she stopped and turned to the holo screen and put her left hand horizontal above her eyes and squinted. "Uwu, would ya look at that! There is a battle going on outside. Didn't even notice… how ignorant of me." She stated with caustic amounts of sarcasm.

"Oh speaking of, let's talk about your ignorance and arrogance for a second, shall we? You spoke before of the people of this station being in danger, yet your actions or the lack thereof will cause billions, possibly trillions to die."

"You can not know this!" Tevos shouted.

"I can and I do! But of course…" for a moment, she remained silent, sighing disappointedly. "How should a being of a lower dimension perceive this? Yes... After all, you can barely perceive your own "three" dimensions, not even speaking about the understanding of the fourth, or the fifth… or even the countless other dimensions and realities above that. Ah, sometimes, I forget people of this plane are like that… not even able to see through the walls Infront of them. Not even mentioning the infinite web of space-time and other things they don't even have words to describe yet. Still, they should perceive basic things, their limited perception allows them to sense at least three, from the four dimensions of this plane. Measure the level of danger, using the collected information and at least act to elude the danger…"

"Above… fourth…?" Valern was flabbergasted, slumping his seat in disbelief. "Impossible…"

Until now, dimensions above the fourth, were only mathematical conjunctions, nothing more. Even their scientist stated fifth, and dimensions above that only exist in theory. If what this girl said is true… then she is the first being that has appeared before them who stands above their four dimensional perception. Their senses only allowing them to see this "young girl" persona, as they are unable to sense more, see her real form or nature.

If what she said is true… considering that even a higher dimensional being was warning them of the threat… it was a depressing thought. Sending a message that they couldn't pretend anymore.

After a momentary pause… she continued.

"Even the most primitive animal, an amoeba is capable of this instinctual behaviour. Danger sense… others might call it. So sad, illogical beings with so-called "evolved consciousness" would rather pretend to be blind, than accept that their superiority was undermined or questioned… refusing to use even this limited sensory capabilities of theirs…"

'Boom!' the station had been shook by the explosion, most likely a ship collided with the outside shell. The councillors looked around, filled with confusion and fright.

"Indeed sad. Tch! Tch! Tch! Still, I can't ever understand why someone chooses to live with closed eyes, pretending to be blind, refusing to face the monsters, instead opening their senses and using the very thing they possessed since birth to elude the obvious danger, or at least lessen the impact of the fall. Completely giving up on the chance to act. It is like a predator willingly lowering itself to become cattle, instead hunting its prey. It is… I can't understand you. It is so unnatural. Sorry… you politicians always act against the common sense that warranted the survival of your species in the natural environment."

She replied calmly, her empty gaze wandering into the void while sighing… Not angry, but like a mother who deeply disappointed by her own child who failed her many times. Disillusioned… too tired to care. Gazing with an empty expression, watching nothing for a moment, and Tevos just gaped, like a suffocating fish, trying to understand, understand what she just heard.

"Wha-What?"

" What I'm trying to say is that there are thousands of those "insects" out there floating in the void some exactly like this one, as we speak, pouring into this galaxy, and your precious citadel fleet can barely scratch one. How amusing…" she offered a solemn grin as she shook her head, looking at the council before turning her gaze back to the battle.

"You are indescribably ill Prepared to deal with them, and what is coming…" she chuckled, almost like finding the whole thing funny. "Oh! Now I see what the Leviathans fought, and failed to stop… people make themselves extinct… how amusing, how foolish, how sad… in the end, creating the very thing that ended them. But I suppose, everyone creates the thing they dread… like… Men of peace create engines of war, people create…" for a moment, she pondered, like she lost what she meant to say, patting her cheek with her index. "Smaller people? Uhh... children!" she gave away a small crackle, finding the adequate word. "Lost the word there. Sorry... Children, designed to supplant them. To help them... end." for a moment, her expression offered a sad, but somewhat happy smile, like a person who accepted what will come. Her inevitable fate…

"Leviathans?" Anderson questioned murmuring, squinting his eyes.

"But we…" Sparatus started his objection only to have his maw forcefully shut by some invisible force. The force was such that it made him tumble backwards up and over the back of his chair.

"Sush… sush… you had the chance to speak until now. Stating your excuses like the brats you are. Refusing to do your homework and even lying about it… tch! Tch! Tch! Not nice… if you want to act like children, then you will be treated like the nasty children that you are." somehow, Esdeath acquired a reed stick, hitting her palm with it hard. Even Anderson shivered hearing the snap as the stick plastered against her palm. Making him remember one of his teachers from elementary school.

"Now, adults are speaking. Behave, and you may get a candy." They couldn't believe their ears, this insane child, woman, whatever was lecturing them like they were children.

Anderson was enjoying every second of it as he continued to listen to the rant and watch Sparatus get up off the floor, massaging his aching mandibles. He had wanted to say all of this from the start. Every time he brought up the Reapers he was shut down immediately, called an idiot or something along those lines. Now, it was the other three who had been lectured. And their teacher was merciless.

"_She can be really scary sometimes… and she hasn't even started yet…"_

Meanwhile, standing behind the Supreme Being, Albedo both enjoyed the moment, and shivered at it. This exact behaviour of the Supreme Being made her remember the time when she really pissed her off, and she was pummelled to the ground. Even Ainz could hardly do something to save her. Admittedly, now remembering it, it was her own fault. She should be more considerate doing such a thing. Yet, it was out of jealousy and a misunderstanding, she can't help it...

"Oh! It is so ironic, isn't it? Back then… You deemed Shepard a traitor, a senile woman so easily… an element, pursuing her own delusions. Her own illusions... Yet, she notified you of the looming incursion years ago and you didn't believe her. Yet, she offered you countless bits of evidence, evidence, you refused to accept, to even move your pinky to investigate. Yet, the news spoke about it, and you simply changed it, forging the information, offering a false narrative for the people. Building your little wall of ignorance. A safe place? Yes, that's what it's called in the social media... Tch! Tch! Tch! How sad… now then, I ask you this… children." she walked to their table, leaning over it, squeezing her "stick" in her palms..

"Who is the blind? Who is the stupid? Who is the idiot sandwich now?"

Now, watching her, the girl whose appearance cannot be older than a teenage human, looked like a giant. It was almost like they shrunk under her gaze. "I ask you this? Why would she have made those things up. Hmm? Moronic creatures… what could have possibly been her reason? She was your employee… No? No answer? You even forgot how to breath? I wonder how this galactic community functioned until now. It seems, not so efficiently…"

"It didn't make a difference there was nothing and no one of note to correlate her evidence!" Valern dejected.

Anderson coughed lightly into his fist at that statement from the Salarian. Who looked at him is spite.

"She was a spectre… according to your OWN policies it should of been thoroughly investigated and yet… it was not, why was that?"

With the Exception of Anderson they all turned their heads slightly to avoid the incredulous gaze of the girl In front of them as they had nothing to refute those claims.

"Nothing hah. Well then…"

"EXCUSE ME!"

...

Outside the battle waged on, ships were being destroyed left and right falling like flies in bug spray, this statement wasn't too far off the mark as the Reapers main weapon cut through there ships armour like a hot knife through butter.

Even after all the concentrated fire they were still unable to leave even a scratch on the enemy. someone had made the offhand comment that '_its like pebbles trying to fight a mountain_'. Its shields were to strong, there didn't seem like a way to damage it even a little, anything they hit it with simply bounced off or disintegrated on contact.

The situation was becoming more drastic by the second, even after they had reinforced the fleet with an extra hundred ships after the first attack they meant nothing against this foe, of the two hundred and fifty ship strong fleet that protected the citadel only nine remain, not counting the Destiny Ascension the others were essentially cannon fodder at this point but even then the massive ship did not make a difference in the fight.

The Destiny Ascension had taken heavy damage during the 'battle', its right side was completely missing, shredded by a single stray beam that had hit it by accident as the Reaper did another of those sweeping attacks it seemed to be so fond of.

T'kavus, the commander of the Destiny Ascension had not fared any better than her ship, when the stray beam hit the ship it had compromised the secondary core, causing it to leak high amounts or gamma radiation killing everyone on lower decks and poisoning everyone else everywhere else, her crew was dying, her ship was dying, and worst of all she was dying, and if she didn't stop this thing a lot more people are going to die.

"EXCUSE ME!" she shouted through coms link trying to get everyone's attention.

"Oh commander still alive out there are we? Lasted longer than I thought you would." Esdeath stated but was ignored in favour of Tevos who was staring at the screen with hopeful look in her eyes as if hoping for something to get her out of this mess.

"Tevos… we are at code red. The secondary core was breached and all friendly forces are either dead or barely functioning and those few ships are being destroyed as we speak, trying to hold out just a little longer." With that sentence, all the hope in the counsellors eyes flooded out and was replaced by gloom and despair.

"I, I understand…" she said in a low tone. Then looked back to Esdeath who was looking on with interest. "Do you know of a way we can destroy it?" Tevos asked hesitantly.

"Ah, yes…there are a few ways of dealing with such things..." she replied succinctly.

"Then…"

"Nope! Sorry! Not my backyard! Don't have the mood to tell you. Your mess, solve it yourself…" with that, she waved the possibility away, leaning back in the comfortable couch she conjured for herself just a moment ago. Either way… she wasn't going to ruin the new toy she received as a present from her beloved niece. Those puppy eyes of hers would surely make her life miserable if that happens.

Seeing there are no other way, Tevos had no other fail safes left… raising her head with determined yet sad look in her eyes, she nodded to her fellow counsellors who replied with their own "We are here by ordering that '**Fates Decent'** be activated, set core to self destruct on impact, kill that ship at all cost am I understood commander!"

"Yes councilwoman." The commander grumbled. This is clearly not what she wanted to happen but there was no other choice now. Her crew -what was left of it - felt the same way as she but they understood why it had to be done.

"The activation phrase please Tevos…" Tevos brought up her only omnitool and went to the one program she had locked away in the deepest darkest section of her files and activated it with little to no hesitation.

"Speak clearly councilwoman, loud and clear…"

_"I can control my destiny, but not my fate. Destiny means there are opportunities to turn left or right, but fate is a one-way street. I believe we all have a choice as to whether we fulfil our destiny, but our fate is sealed."_

"Phrase accepted and acknowledged! Core detonation has been engaged, it will be completed on impact with the enemy."

Please commence arm closure procedure." Sparatus spoke to his omni tool. With that the whole station shook as the arms slowly started moving into position.

"We thank you and your crew for your service, we hope you all bathe in the light of the goddess, you shall not be forgotten."

"Yes ma'am it has been an honour!" She said giving a solemn salute, crossing her arm over her chest and bowing slightly. After that the vid link was cut.

…

On the bridge on the Destiny Ascension a sombre mood was forming as the entire bridge crew had turned their heads to look at the commander with sad and shocked expression alike.

T'kavus was not one for speeches but one was needed in this situation.

"You all know… I am not a person of speeches…"

Her crew watched their captain in a solemn silence, every one of them knowing, there will be no tomorrow for them. Only nodding towards the commander, accepting, whatever she will say, it will be enough.

"This ship... it was built to be the last line of defence for the council and the citadel, it was designed to overwhelm and eliminate the enemy at all costs. Honestly speaking… since the battle two years ago. I somehow knew this day would come… eventually. Back then, we almost died. Only through sacrifice we were able to postpone… the inevitable." T'kavus smiled sombrely, looking through her crew.

"You were all, good people. Each of you are like family to me. Unfortunately…" she sighed heavily, these were indeed heavy words leaving her mouth.

"I don't want to lie to you, we will not survive this. And we have nowhere else to go. This ship is our last chance, if we don't stop that thing…" she pointed to the screen, and the crew saw how the Reaper sliced through the last remaining frigate with great ease.

"Then, all is lost. Our pleas, without answer. Our reasons, without actions. Our weapons, our efforts, all failed. And the only person who could possibly help us… just as you heard through the video feed - is not willing to act. The council, has no other fail safes left, but to entrust their, and the fate of the galactic community to us. They may not be the best leaders, but without them, we have no unity… and without unity…"

The commander pointed at the holo-screen, pointing at the closing Reaper.

"We have no chance to defeat them. Even with unity, we may fail… that's the hard truth." she offered one last smile, looking at her gathered crew with a bittersweet expression.

"But we have to try, because if not we, then who? Remember two years ago. The humans sacrificed themselves to save us. To win some time, to defeat one of those. Who so ever wants to leave, there are a few still functioning escape pods left, I will not hold you… but who wants to prove to those monkeys, who wants to prove to that damned girl and that scandalous Sorcerer whatever we can still fight, we can still hold our line! Remain... for destiny is a thing we choose, only our fate is written. So, who is with me?" she stepped forward, shouting.

"One last charge and a death even a Justicar would be proud of? Who is with me!? Who wants to show that bastard, the galactic community, that the Asari will not to be taken so easily!?"

The crew cheered, and T'kavus turned back to the main screen with a determined look on her face.

"Now charge engines as high as they can go! Fire everything we have left! Damage that thing as much as we can, I want as much of a chance to destroy it as possible!" Like a wave everyone in the bridge was overcome by anger and determination. Anger at the council for making them do something so stupid and determination to destroy the foe In front of them.

As they drew nearer to each other someone yelled at the top of their lungs "MA'AM! Enemy energy signature increased by one thousand percent! Something big is about to happen!"

"Dont worry about it, it will be dead soon!"

There was no time to figure out what it was doing, it wouldn't matter as in only seconds it would be dead and so would they.

They were coming up on it fast only fifty klicks from contact, within seconds an explosion the likes of which no one has seen will take place, and for reasons unknown, the bridge crew cheered as the main screen filled up with the dark armour of the enemy, then impact! and a bright blue light filled the screen…

"What happened!" She yelled as the core erupted.

"I-it telepor…

_'BOOM!'_

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY"RE STUCK?!" Sparatus shouted into his omnitool, if not for the serious situation it would of been quite comical.

"I don't know sir! The computer is just spitting out error codes and we have checked all the arms and can't find anything wrong. They just stopped at the halfway point" said a nameless Turian engineer.

"Hehehe… the winds of causality are strange sometimes. One overworked engineer, accidentally leaving a few metal beams in an unintended place, without fixing them down, then the constant explosions and tremors pushing those beams into the wrong place, damaging the sensors and the arm closing mechanism, this caused a glitch in the control interface, bringing out an until now unknown software bug, and the damage spread, making all arms unresponsive, forcing the whole system into a never ending cycle of error reports, such a thing can cause problems. A grain of sand in the machine. In the right place it can even stop the biggest machination. Thought, it wouldn't be even noticed if not this emergency…"

She snickered, biting her thumb like an evil mastermind who realised the puzzle called a plan had slowly pieced itself together. Like a domino effect, without even raising a finger only needed to place the first domino, then wait for the tremor called casualty to make every other piece fall into afterwards.

"Yet, it happened, bringing tragedy. Ain't it funny? Fate, or more like causality has its strange ways of fucking you straight away. But it all comes from a little things you wouldn't even notice. Place an item in the wrong place. Say a wrong word… give an order that wouldn't even affect you normally, a seemingly meaningless thing, but it heavily affects those people that service your machines… and the tragedy is here…" she muttered, biting her thumb like an excited child, seeing the beautiful synchronicity of things from a higher angle, and Valern just watched her in disbelief and horror.

"I don't care what it is, get those arms shut! It will blow anytime n-" Meanwhile Sparatus was still barking, ignoring the madness of the girl, ordering the engineers to do something.

"By the goddess…" Tevos muttered...

The whole room went silent suddenly, as in the next moment, the brightest light they had collectively ever seen was displayed on the screen, showcasing the end of the biggest most powerful ship in the fleet.

'Boom!' the whole station shook, groaned as the gravitational shock wave reached it. The councillors even fell out from their seats. A lot of other people where not so lucky.

Like an all encompassing firestorm, the explosion from the Destiny Ascension expanded outwards like that of a Nova hitting a star system and in front of it was the thing they dreaded, the one thing they had hoped be destroyed in all of this anarchy... The Reaper… escaped the explosion, teleporting away from the closing ship in the last moment.

"Damage reports!" Anderson demanded immediately as he got up groaning, and right away countless damage reports arrived on their omnitools.

...

Thousands of casualties all across the station, C-Sec was doing their best to control the population. Without much success of course... their numbers just couldn't suffice to control this many people at once.

All across the station people watched the losing battle, the destruction of their last hope, seeing all the efforts of those who protected them were in vain… A strange feeling of hopelessness started to fill the people. All angry, desperate, fear engulfing their hearts! Chaos...

The horror of realisation and desperation started to get better of them. They wanted revenge, mourning the ones they lost, knowing they can't do anything with the monster heading towards the Citadel... suspecting, or at least couldn't find others to blame, many headed towards the council chambers, demanding answers.

C-Sec until now somehow kept them in check. But the explosion was like a trigger, starting a chain reaction, reigniting the fear of vanity in the more than 13 million souls that inhabited the station. Like a plague, unstoppable, one by one the C-Sec lost their stations, angry citizens taking them over.

The rioting started… those who couldn't, or can't leave until now, desperately headed towards the port. Trying to grab a few of the remaining intact ships to escape. Others started to riot, trying to fight their way towards the council chambers to demand answers.

...

"Councilor Sparatus! We can't stop them! The citizens are rioting all over the station!" Came the C-Sec commander's voice from his omnitool. "Requesting permission for the use of live ammunition for crowd control!"

Tevos and Valern looked at Sparatus with horror, the man really considering giving the order.

"No! Use riot gear, rubber bullets, tear gas and biotic suppressants, only use live ammo if you have no other choice, enough people have died today!"

Anderson just sighed, he should have expected this. The other three councillors were trying to regain their control… just now, as they glanced at the screen. They wished they wouldn't have done so, as a nauseous feeling hit them right away realising what was heading towards them.

_"The Reaper is still alive, but how? The core detonation should of killed it, what in the name of the goddess happened?"_ Tevos asked depressively to herself.

_"This is insane! What happened? That explosion was the equivalent of an Eight gigaton nutrition bomb! Nothing should've survived not even that blasted thing." _Anderson thought to himself as he watched the Live feed with a slack jaw.

"Must have teleported... haven't seen them do that before." Esdeath stated boorishly as if reading their minds, in exchange, all four councilors looked at her horrified, gaping in disbelief.

"WHA-WHAT!?"

"Well, must be the wonders of the stolen technology. Hah... These little fellows really know how to recycle and use that tech in the most surprising ways. They are really eco! Hehe… hmm, I should make a proposal to Ainz-san for their usage as garbage collectors. Turning them into garbage recycler units should solve a few problems. What do you think, Albedo? It worked quite well with that frost dragon tribe, making them the parcel delivery system in the first few years."

"It is a splendid idea, Esdeath-sama. Though, we need to consider what will happen to those with jobs in the garbage disposal business. This is a decision one needs to consider thoroughly." Albedo proposed gently, and the Supreme Being hummed considering her opinion.

"Ah, yes… you are right. We don't want to take their jobs…"

"You need to go and kill that thing, now!" The Turian shouted across the table interrupting her train of thought. She just stared blankly at him in return and then grinned.

"Hehehehehe No! I'm not going to lift a finger to help you if you aren't willing to help yourselves! This situation is your doing its your fault, you were meant to prepare... the Protheans warned you, Shepard warned you and now I'm warning you... those thousand ships you have build in secret ..."

"How?!" They all shouted at once.

"...Won't mean a thing in the long run if ya can't back it up with firepower... I swear you guys are your own worst enemy. Also you may want to hold onto something."

…

Outside the Reaper wasn't too far off, with each second it grew closer and closer, followed by giant ball of death and radiation that would kill everything once it reached the station.

Some of the people who weren't rioting were looking up at their impending doom with awe and desperation, some were praying to whatever god or spirit they believed in, to save them from whatever may come next. And other more sensible people were looking for some shelter - also unreasonable - as they as well know, if that radiation reaches the station, with the exception of the well insulated council chambers, it is most likely no organic matter would survive.

The arm that would be hit first would survive the longest as it would act like a shield, anyone standing in the middle of the arm would get to watch as everything turned into molten goo and ash, but eventually everything would die.

Then it hit, the people on the ground watched as the massive ship flew passed them literally scraping by the arms as it headed for the spire, it was a horrifying sight to behold , it didn't last long as they were turned to ash and dust in the next second by super-heated plasma that followed.

Some of the last alive watched as it latched onto the spire and started blasting away at the council chambers, they saw in their last moments as their bodies began to shut down and die from radiation or from being cooked alive, that the beam was reflected and deffracted, it was being refracted off something with the stray beams hitting the melting arms below.

...

Meanwhile, a little bit earlier, the councilors watched in horror, and with some reluctance how the Reaper approached the spire. Filled with dread, they had no other options left seeing the ever accelerating creature, and behind it the deadly wave closing moment by moment.

"This is all on you, in seconds, sending thirteen million to their death…" Esdeath muttered, leaning on her sword like an old Sage, watching the show of destruction from the first seat...

Anderson had had enough, until now, the man remained silent, somewhat enjoying as the girl roasted the council. But even he had his limits.

"Stop this madness already! They've learned their lesson!"

"Why so?"

"In seconds, thirteen million innocents will die. Thirteen million for what? To prove to them what you've already proved? Stop this! Enough has died today already!"

"Yes… indeed. Their deaths are on them, not on me. After all, they ordered the destruction of that ship. Not me, not Albedo… them…" she stated cold, making Anderson looked at her like he had seen some kind of monster.

"Councilors! It is already too late! We can't close the arms in time! By the spirits…nooo!" came the voice of the engineer through the com before going silent.

"What happened, repeat!"

In the next moment, the Reaper, like surfing the radiation and plasma wave behind it scraped by the almost closed arms, reaching the inner part of the wings, behind it like a destructive wave plasma and deadly radiation poured. The station may survive such a storm, like it always endured, it always has done in its existence… but the organics beings… them not so much. All of them will turn to goo, or die a painful death in the next few moments.

"On the ground!" the four councilors crouched, jumping on their stomach as the destructive wave washed through the station. Causing innumerable amounts of internal damage, and killing everyone in the station. Everyone, except them… it was strange though, even with the insulated, reinforced council chambers, some damage should have been caused to this room.

"Ugh…" the wave passed, and somehow, the people in the room was still alive.

"This is councilor Anderson, status report! Status report!" no answer… only static shizzles. Every councilor was trying to do the same, all receiving the same answer.

"By the goddess… all those people…" Tevos collapsed, could not bear it anymore as she wept. Valern was still hoping someone survived and was trying to reach the Spectres, trying to recover some information from the system. Anderson was shocked, by the innumerable deaths, sitting, breathing deeply… as for Sparatus…the Turian had enough! Even if this will be the last act of his life, he will do it! Pulling his gun he aimed it against the head of the Supreme Being.

"You insufferable child, look what you have caused! Millions dead in mere moments just because of your senseless games!"

"Oh, more will die, but not because of me…" she glanced lazily at Sparatus, then back to the screen, like the specially made Spectre grade gun wasn't even a threat. "But because you. You spent your time playing your game, not caring about the consequences, squandering your time on useless things like politics and personal self interest… the death of the galaxy will be on you, all of you, not me, not anyone else, but you! Here is your reward… enjoy."

"You little shit! Die!" Sparatus pulled the trigger, again and again and again... emptying the heat sink into her head, but it was useless, all the grain sized ammunition was worth notch, stopped mid flight before colliding with her head.

"Impossible!" the Turian backed in horror, seeing how powerless he was, how the best tech their species could offer was powerless before a mere girl.

"An interesting fact… did you know, this station and the relay system was built by them, and not the Protheans? The protheans like you just found it, and where they are now?"

"What!?"

'Crash!' in the next moment, the Reaper landed on the spire, still living and intact, its shields protecting it from the radiation and plasma wave. All suspected what it was trying to do. Yet, unlike Sovereign who tried to control the station, this exact creature did the opposite, charging its weapons, leveling directly at the council chambers..

"No!" Anderson shouted, raising his arm, to at least not witness the terrible consequences.

'Fuw!' the laser started burning through the outer plating like it wasn't even there, and in the moment it reached the inner spire. 'Pang!'

For long moments, all four councilors closed their eyes, unable to witness their own deaths, only to moments later open them, shocked that they were still alive.

"Wha-What…" all of them gaped, expecting death, yet, before them, before the plasma and the deathly ray could turn them to ash, a bubble like shield appeared, completely blocking the Reaper's best attempts to break it through and kill them.

"Such a loyal construct, following orders until the end. Such a dignified logic, pursuing the hated enemy even there. No, it is not hate, but pure, cold logic dictates to fight against the thing that defies its own nature."

"Albedo-nee would you get that for me while I lecture these children. I think it's time I showed them something they will never forget…"

"What are you… your insane she's just a po..li..ti..cian..." with each word Anderson angrily spoke Albedo took a step and with each step armor like the darkest night appeared on her curvaceous body, with the last step she turned and glowing yellow eyes stared back at them through the narrow slit in her helm. now with an intricately decorated dark sword and shield in hand.

"Yes Esdeath-sama! How much should I damage it!? Do you still wish to keep it!?"

"Na doesn't matter go have some fun! How long has it been since you got to let loose last? Gotta be coming up on four hundred years now."

"Thank you for the opportunity!" She yelled happy as she turned back around, passing the thin membrane that was the shield surrounding the chamber, running into and through the superheated beam of light like it was nothing.

When she finally came to her objective, the lenses of the ships main weapon she simply swatted it away with a [Shield Bash] breaking through the energy shield that the entire citadel fleet and an explosion that equates to a small star couldn't break through, tearing away bits and pieces of the Spire it was latched onto as it lost its balance and started to fall..

If their eyes could fly out of the skulls they would be on the other side of the galaxy.

"You people are fucked up!" Anderson shouted from his position, trying to consider the whole situation as a bad dream, a sick joke… this cannot be true. It was just too absurd that a simple humanoid could knock a Reaper out just like that. A Reaper, which the whole citadel fleet and an enormous explosion amplified by the volatile nature of the Nebula around couldn't even scratch.

"Why thank you! Now… why don't we get this party started!" she raised her pocket watch, watching it attentively, silently singing a little. _'__The grieving, the fury, enveloped inside...'_

* * *

**Well I hope you like it, if you did please leave a review as it helps us writers refine our work. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to PM me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the full release sorry it took so long, but writing isn't even in the top 5 of my priority list at the time, that and I had a lot of RL stuff going on this month and I just couldn't get to it. Please enjoy**

**P.s i did change somethings from the beta release **

**Thanks to Oblivion2991 for helping as usual **

**I don't own the **_**Overlord**_**(****オーバーロード**_**Ōbārōdo**_**?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by Bioware game studios.**

**Please support the official release. **

* * *

**Overlord Effect**

**Chapter five **

Albedo had begun to finish her 'fight' with the Reaper. To call it a fight would be to give the creature too much credit, it was more like that of an angry child playing with a new toy. Every time it went to attack she simply blocked it with her shield whether it was an arm trying to hit her around or Lazer fire from its ventral guns, she blocked its attacks, it lost a part of itself, its gradually disappearing legs were torn off or plating went missing, if it could feel anything she was sure it would be begging for mercy and she wasn't going to give any. It last remaining gun was firing constantly, beam after beam flew at the overseer trying to disintegrate her, emphasis on 'trying'. When it collided with her shield it simply bounced off and hit one of the multiple arms of the station leaving it more damaged then it was before.

This back and forth continued on for a time, she wanted to enjoy this, it had been so long since she had got to kill and maim something but this wasn't fun at all… it was boring… it couldn't scream or beg. It was like an empty shell, or even a ragdoll. A lifeless machine without any capability to feel agony or compassion.

Given this much, she was heavily dissatisfied, even more so considering the fact that for a long time this was her only chance to enjoy herself.

"Maybe I shouldn't be that greedy…" she thought deep inside, scolding herself for a moment, even considering asking Cocytus, Aura, or even that flat vampire to help her with her constant urge of battle. "Yet, the best thing would be to enjoy myself with Ainz-sama!"

She chuckled sultry, licking her lips sensually, slicing off another bit of plating from the creature, before pummeling the machination under the surface with her shield. Indeed, she was a demon in the fullest sense! Both taking her nature, her race, and her desires in consideration.

"KReee!"

It was almost like the machine screamed in agony, but in truth, it was only the sound of the failing servos and moving parts. Like the gears, the stuck parts unnaturally grinded against each other, on the verge of breakdown, the creature tried to optimize the inner workings of its parts.

"Ah! A scream! Finally! A scream! Scream some more! Scream for me!" Albedo grinned and crackled like a mad warlord, continuing her assault. Her lower part slowly starting to moisten as she found some enjoyment in this until now meaningless beatdown.

She continued to tear bits and pieces off of the ship wanting to get another reaction it simply reacted by trying to shake her off or through thousands of spider like repair drones at her in a desperate effort to kill or maim her. This only served to lessen her enjoyment once again any kind of good feeling had turned to dust like that of this stations enhabatence.

What filled to void in lue of her positive stressed relieved state could only be described as rage of the purest degree such that the ship she was standing on seemed to shake like a child who had just witnessed a murder, then her aura began to flare up it crushed the outer shell of the ship leaving a rather large indentation in its hull then it cut off likes a water main had just been cut then she started to shake and raised her sword hand over her head.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!"

She swung her sword at such a speed that it caught space-time and dragged it along the blade edge of the blade causing reality slash slicing that went straight through the hull of the massive ship and out the other side sheering it clean in half bisecting right down the middle, but she didn't stop there, no her wrath at this insect was immense… she focused it all on the half of the ship that had started to float away. She swung her sword again and again, over and over until it was nothing but large randomly sized bits of reaper.

When she was done stared down at what was left of the dead reaper, her face under her helm crumpled into an annoyed expression and with a "Tch" she floated back to spire more annoyed than she was before.

* * *

**With the council **

"A party! A fucking party! Why in the name of God would you want to start a party!? millions of people just died! Your insane...This is insane- "

And thus, Anderson began to rant while Esdeath just sat back and let him get it all out.

"Hmm…" all around, she just hummed, watching the battle leisurely, even when Anderson stood Infront of her, yabbering about responsibility, and the fact, she can't play with the lives of millions of people, she basically "looked through" him. Her higher perception allowed her to ignore petty material obstacles that may hinder other's vision.

"Oh! Albi-chan… you are such a bad girl, Fufufuf!" she pulled her leg under her, hugging it with one of her arms, while biting her thumb.

"Are you even listening to what I'm telling you?" Anderson roared infuriated, but she just waved.

"Yeah. Yeah! Just continue your jabbering! I feel bad about myself already. I can pay attention…" she said with a flat expression, using a bored tone.

Though, she could pay attention over many things and multitask if she wants, she completely ignored Anderson's rant. Chatting with a few of her friends, and watching the battle in the meantime.

"I see, then… YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE PEOPLE! MASSACRACING MILLIONS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"Sorry pops… I feel bad…" she mumbled, trying not to grin, and thus, the man continued for a few more minutes.

All the while she just sat, nodding her head, trying to look as bored and miserable as possible - it was really hard. She could barely contain her laughter by the end.

Anderson tried to state his point, and in the end, it came to that he lost all hope of convincing the girl to help and change her ways. Leaning over on the invisible wall that had kept them all 'safe' huffing large gulps of air, he was on the verge of breakdown. The rest of the council- the ones that were conscious- looked at Anderson oddly with a mix of satisfaction and sadness.

"Are you done? Got that out of your system?" Esdeath asked looking lazily at an exhausted Anderson.

"Mmm hmm" he said exhaustively, looking up at the ashen girl. "I give up… you're like a child. Grow up!"

"Fufufu… if my kids could hear you, they would applaud your effort and realization."

"What?" it was a completely absurd statement, or even idea that this person with such a personality had a child and not taken away by some governmental authority. Anderson and the rest of the council could hardly fathom the possibility.

"Ah, nothing. Or…" she glanced at the battle with a slight proud smile on her face, seeing Albedo almost finished with her "bully run".

"I mean…Khm!" she cleared her throat, regaining her "business" face.. "Good, all we have to do is wait for Albi-chan to finish her little game, and we can start inviting our guests… in the meantime how about I show you that something…"she said tilting her head and grinning slightly.

"Oh, nevermind would you look at that she's finished already guess it can wait then." just then bits and pieces of the reaper corpse - some bits bigger than others- drifted by the massive hole in the Spire that it had cut out earlier.

The councilors jaw was left gaping as the superstructure floated by unperturbed by the smaller bits around it. The next thing that came into their view was Albedo with a raging purple aura emanating from her body.

And then it stopped suddenly when she stepped onto the partially destroyed floor In Front of them, she calmly walked up to the transparent shield and walked through it like it was never there to begin with.

She took off her helmet, clutching it under her left arm and knelt in front of Esdeath her head up staring with her yellow glowing and ravenous eyes into the eyes of the supreme being, like they were barely holding back the beast within them.

"May I be granted leave to go home to Nazarick Esdeath-sama...?"

"That bad was it?"

"Yes…" she replied flatly, looking away with a sour face.

"I suppose… but you'll have to wait a minute I've got to fix something first. Then, we can spar if you want. Or, I can nag Ainz-kun some to spend some time with you."

"Yes… that would be good. I need to release some tension…" she just muttered, evidently glad someone understood what she wants.

"What!? What are you going to 'fix'" Sparatus said with exaggerated air quotes "Everyone is dead! And this station is scrap metal!" he yelled as he looked at the girl. He was still a bit shaken up by what happened earlier but nonetheless he said it anyway. The next moment wishing he didn't say anything as Albedo turned to him her killing intent flared up only slightly but the Turian felt a chill run up his entire body like he had just walked into a frigid blizzard on some nameless snowball.

"I'd shut up if I were you or it's going to get ugly, you don't want to see her when she's truly pissed off." Stated Esdeath, teleporting near sparatus and whispering.

"As for what I will fix?" she stuck her tongue, and mischievous stuck her tongue while folded her fingers behind her back. "Watch and you will see, my little padawans! Watch, and learn from the master of the order and chaos!"

"Well then!" she clapped her hands, brushing them together like she was on to conduct a great act. Raising her arm like a glorified musical conductor. "Let's start, the restoration…"

"Let's get started!" [Temporal Restoration] she incanted her skill casually, and before their disbelieving eyes time stated to flow backwards, the girl, like she conducted some sonata, moved her hand, conducting the restoration of the timeline. Her moves perfect, like she followed the rhythm of some great opera.

"Hmm, hmmm! Hmmm!" like no one heard it, just her. The Supreme Being heard the sonata of time, space and existence. Conducting the restoration with her very will. Her hand moving gently, conducting the reversal of time/space to a set state. Restoring the layer of the onion like universe.

"So beautiful… the tragedy of time, space, life and death…" she mumbled, her eyes still closed, on her face a calm, serene smile, in her head, listening the horrific beauty of existence rewriting itself!

"Do you hear it, Albedo?"

"Unfortunately, I am unable, Esdeath-sama…" the succubus said somewhat sad, but with a move, and Albedo as well started to hear it. Her tears gathering in her demonic eyes immediately. "So… tragic, so beautiful…!"

Any normal being hearing the sonata of space/time would end their existence erased, yet, for the two, it was an indescribable melody conducted by numberless instrument and voice.

"What the…"

"Impossible!" muttered all councilors watching the horrific scene.

Outside, the Reaper that was cut to ribbons earlier was reconstructed and fighting nothing but empty space, the hole it cut in the Spire stated to repair and the fireball that hit the station rolled back over their original position.

All the screaming they could hear from below them reversed sounding like a demonic howl until finally the citadel fleet rematerialised where they were before this tragedy began. Acting as if nothing happened. When it was finished, they found themselves standing around the pale girl and a still armoured kneeling Albedo. The queen, sniffing, trying to wipe her tears of joy.

"That… that was beautiful!"

"Don't worry, I made a recording, give it to you after we are finished here…" Patting Albedo head, the pale girl chuckled gently, the succubus queen nodded.

"Thank you…"

The councilors looked around confused and disoriented, the human councilor was the first to inquire about what had just happened

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Anderson raged, he was more confused than anything. Was this some kind of highly detailed illusion or was it real ? Did everyone die or was it all an act.

"I loaded a save." Esdeath stated smugly, sticking her tongue like a rebelling child who wanted to piss off her parents, not caring about how they reacted.

"Are you saying you rewound time?" Valern inquired, still shaken from what he saw.

"Hmm, let's just say… occasionally I find time manipulation irresistible. Controlling it offers so many appetizing opportunities…"

"Then… that was, really time manipulation? Or was it some trick…?" Anderson asked suspicious, still unable to comprehend, or believe what he saw.

"What does it matter? What difference does it make?" asked the girl innocently, like the two would be the same thing.

"A lot…" and the grumpy man answered, crossing his arms.

"Well…" she looked away. "Let's just say time has always fascinated me, so I taught myself how best to use it.

"And why time of all things?"

"Well…" she smirked. "There are four dimensions you can perceive. Although, usually with your limited three dimensional perception, you only use, or care about three. Length, width, height… the fourth is time. What would you have me fall in love with? Width? Don't be ridiculous!"

She chuckled them off, making the councilors blush in embarrassment.

"Though..." She looked out, time still frozen around the whole cluster.

"Time, reality and existence manipulation and control is nothing more than data and information manipulation. Time reversal is simply the restoration of information to a previous, or a later "layer"…"

"Layer?" Valern raised his brow, somewhat confused by the explanation.

"Like a computer backup?"

"Well…kinda like that. But to put it simply..." she chuckled. "… imagine your universe like an onion - well superonion you could say - with infinite quantum layer complexity. It contains, contained, and will contain all the information and possible variety of information that happened, happens, and will happen in your universe. Nothing lost! Everything is stored in the right place! If you know, or can search which layer and quantum state contains the information you need, you can restore and modify it as you like! That's it! It is easy! You see! Even dense people like you could do it if you really try!"

Now, she's just starting to get offensive, even Albedo admitted to the simplicity of these people.

"Though, it is an overly simplified explanation even dense beings like you can understand. In truth, it is much more complex thingy… maybe in a few million, or even a billion years, you will understand. Of course, if your races still exist at that point."

"Well… thank you…" said so Valern while he and his fellow councilors looked together, being somewhat offended after the girl called them stupid.

"Ya wanna go now? We do have a party to get to, don't want to let the guests beat us there." She said happy as she opened another gate this one big enough for all of them to fit through all at once.

"Is it safe?"

"Just as much as going through any hole in space time is… maybe a few atoms will be displaced or lost! But that's all!" she stuck out her tongue mischievously, winking. This of course, made the councilors more worried.

"Come, come… Hurry up, Goldenrod, or you're gonna be a permanent resident!"

"What?" Asked Anderson.

"Man you haven't gotten a single reference yet! Do you even watch any of the classics, you know Star Wars, the Matrix those kinds of movies. I thought you Earthlings at least knew a few… but this? Shame!" she pointed at Anderson with a flat expression and sighed exhaustively .

She then looked to the Salarian as if to ask a question "You know... I'm not sure why you guys haven't figured it out yet, you have quantum communications so it shouldn't be that much of a leap to entangle two EZO atoms and pump a tone of negatively polarised energy through it, you could probably get something similar to this with enough trial and error… just make sure you account for the EPR paradox or you'll all end up as children or dead either one is bad." she said it so casually... as if it were the most obvious thing in the Galaxy… but this little statement could revolutionise space travel leaving the mass relays as relics of the past.

"Well... time to go!" she said happily, teleporting behind them with a mischievous smile and gently pushed them all through the portal still a little shocked.

* * *

(**A/n.** I thought I'd explained what just happened if some of you didn't get it. Wormholes, traversable wormholes are theoretically possible by using exotic matter with negative energy density. Ezo can technically do this based on how it works in the Mass Effect Universe so it wasn't a far shot to say it could create a wormhole. That's all.)

* * *

**Ssv Everest:** **Systems Alliance Capital Ship**

News of what happened to the citadel spread like wildfire through the extranet. Earth's governments along with the system's alliance began to panic, multiple communications were sent to the Turian, Salarian and Asari governments but they only had the same information they did. Ships from the council races were sent to investigate but any attempt to access the Serpent nebula through the mass relays were barred entry as the relays were malfunctioning saying something along the lines of 'destination does not exist' and any attempt to correct the error was unsuccessful it was almost as if it was true...

As the news began to spread through the greater public, rampant speculation on what was happening began to condense into conspiracy theories this eventually resulted in accusations being thrown left and right some of them towards the Geth, most of them to the Sorcerer's Kingdom for which they adamantly denied all involvement and or knowledge about the situation, but they did say that the kingdom and its colonies were ready to stand and support any effort to investigate what had happened. This was welcomed by political groups but as always it seemed to fuel the further creation of theories and conspiracies.

…

Admiral hackett had enjoyed his shore leave on Earth as overseeing the construction and repair of hundreds of ships had evidently been very stressful. The moment he got aboard his ship the relaxed atmosphere he gave off was soured when a ship wide announcement sounded that the citadel had gone completely silent.

The Everest and the entire Arcturus fleet was immediately sent to investigate what was happening but at the moment they were still en route to join up with the other council race fleets in Apien Crest the Turian home system, they agreed to focus all their efforts on one relay in the hope that any errors may be resolved quickly if something had happened the combined might of the the council races would come down full force on whatever or whoever had caused this!

The hours long journey between major systems had become something that just blended into the background as you got older and the Admiral for one could attest to this statement. He stood staring out the main window of his ship watching as super liminal winds flew past his ship each time he went through a relay this view always changed, he was quite enjoying the view right up until they suddenly dropped out of mass stream his ship coming to a slow gradual stop.

He turned around calmly and spoke to the ensign closest to him, the kid was sweating his face off, rataled and nervous at what his holo screen was telling him.

"Report, what's going on?"

"Sir! We have dropped out as a safety precaution. There is a massive amount of energy building on the main deck! If these readings are correct it's similar to the portals that the kingdom uses!"

"Where?" He inquired looking around.

"It's right next to you sir!" As the ensign spoke a mass of swirling black energy appeared and the Admiral backed off past his view table, down the short flight of stairs and took cover behind the guard rails.

"Get ready I want to be ready for anything that comes through it" multiple people pulled their sidearms from the weapons compartment near their work alcoves and aimed at the portal. A moment later a figure stepped out it was 5'9' had red hair and was wearing system's alliance navy casual attire. The Admiral had already guessed as to who it was but when the figure spoke in a very familiar voice it only confirmed his theory. "I fucking hate portals."

"Shepard?" He inquired, getting out of cover and putting sidearm away, his crew following shortly after.

"Admiral Hackett, it's good to see you again sir!" Said the redhead as she turned away from the gate and looked at the Admiral. Shaking the hand he greeted her with.

"I wish I could say the same Commander but the current situation calls for a more stoic attitude, what happened to you? You were supposed to hand yourself in a week ago."

"Yes sorry Sir, I got sidetracked and I think kidnapped… I'm not so sure on that part."

"Well in any event I hope you can explain why there is a wormhole on my command deck." He said looking behind the redhead.

"They told me to come get you Sir. I think you're going to want to see what they have to show you."

"Who is 'they' Shepard can you be a bit more specific."

"The Kingdom, Admiral. They're watching the Reaper fleet."

"I'm sorry commander I must be going deaf, are you saying they're here, already? That may mean that they're responsible for the Citadel going silent..."

"Yes sir I am but I'm not sure what you mean did something happen to the Citadel?" She asked worryingly. She had no clue what was happening outside during her stay on the ship, she hadn't heard what had happened on the citadel or what was happening anywhere else for that matter.

"We don't know yet, we can only speculate at this point but three hours ago the Citadel' extranet traffic completely stopped as did all outbound signal's that were being monitored and the mass relays aren't responding to requests, the engineers are saying that it doesn't exist."

_"Damnit what did she do?"_ Shepard said quietly.

"What was that Commander?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I'm not sure if this has anything to do with it but a while ago I was transported onto the ship that's observing the Reaper fleet by the Supreme Admiral of the Kingdom, she left me in a weird prison cell and said she'd be back later. That was three hours ago. I've been speaking with one of her subordinates ever since, nice guy but he's a bit creepy, smiles to much.

"That isn't a coincidence if they've attacked the citadel this could mean war, and if what you say is true and the Reapers are here we're all screwed."

"I don't think they would do that Sir, I think they want to help us, my ship's being refitted and from what I've been told it'll make this ship look like an old sailboat, plus like I said the reason I was sent here was to get you for a meeting with the other leaders of the galaxy."

"So your working for them now?" He asked incredulously. And without any hesitation Shepard replied with a constant insulted like tone.

"Definitely not Sir, my allegiances are still to Earth and the System's Alliance, we need ally's and these people are some of the most powerful in the galaxy we are going to need their help whether we want it or not!"

"I suppose that will have to do then, for now."

"Can we go then..."

"Aye… let me take care of a few things first." he turned from the Commander to his first Officer.

"Captain korven your in-charge until I get back, head to the closest relay and link up with the other fleets, am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" The captain said looking a bit annoyed, Apien Crest wasn't that far away now but getting there without the speed of a mass relay would take a few hours more of traveling.

And thus, the Admiral took care of the usual bureaucratic things, handing down the command of his ship while he was away.

* * *

**Tachanka: Krogan d.m.z**

Above Tuchanka a relatively small gate opened allowing a just as small ship through, it wasn't that large, maybe large enough to fit a small team of human occupants, but no, today this ship was carrying a single occupant a turtleman of immense size and stature. This turtleman's name was Dermoch Leatherback an old tribe leatherback chieftain from one of the final wars to be fought on Gown prime.

His tribe along with the others in the area had fought hard in the 'war' against the supreme ones to keep their independence but in the end he and his fellow chieftains surrendered to the Sorcerer king after a massive display of power. He leveled their sacred mountain Infront of their eyes with some kind of glowing sword that fell from the sky, when it touched the mountain there was a bright light and then an explanation so loud they thought the thunder god was screaming when the smoke cleared there was nothing left but a smoking crater, what the king said afterwards was something about being tired of stubborn people, the turtle man chief wasn't really listening at that point -perhaps that's why he was being sent to retrieve the krogan clan chief- since that day his people had been prospering for nearly eight hundred years and he hadn't regretted bowing before the skeletal king, any grudge he had felt had since faded now he only felt thankful to the king and was ever ready to serve.

Traditionally these Krogan weren't that dissimilar to his species the turtle men, they had a similar caste system, they were tribal and respected other tribes but what was most different to them was that his species disliked needles battle, they preferred piece and discussion rather than fighting but would fight if needed, warrior monks were trained from the day they could stand until they were called on to defend their fellow tribesmen and they were a force to be reckoned with especially turtlemen of the razorback, hard shell and leatherback tribes, they were once referred to as walking tanks by the Supreme ones, at the time they didn't know what that meant, but as time moved on they eventually got the meaning behind those words and it gave them pride to be referred to as such.

...

After he left the gate he had entered the atmosphere minutes later and was coming up on what the Krogan referred to as the demilitarized zone, a place where the Krogan clans could come together without any fighting but from a secret recon mission that was conducted before his arrival it was confirmed that fighting between males happened on a regular basis within the zone mostly over females…

It seemed quite odd to him at first but after reading up on what had been done to these Krogan over a thousand years ago he quickly understood why they would do such a thing, especially if the female was fertile. If the same thing was done to his race he was pretty sure they would shed their peace loving shells and revert to infighting over a fertile prize as well…

He was getting closer now about fifty kilometres out and was receiving hails from the command centre near the D.M.Z.

"Unidentified ship please slow your approach and state you business, failure to comply will be taken as hostile intentions this will result in you being fired upon. I repeat slow your approach and state your business."

In a low gruff voice he replied. "DMZ command this is the Advenae, I am here on a diplomatic missions for Sorcerer kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown per request of his Majesty. I request permission to land and an audience with your leader Urdnot Wrex."

"Permission granted. Wrex was starting to wonder when you'd show up, I'll let him know your coming, dock in bay five guards will be there to meet you when you arrive."

"Acknowledged." He proceeded forward to the aforementioned dock and engaged the auto docking procedure, it ending with clunking of docking clamps locking into place . He got out of his pilot's chair and made is way slowly to the door.

He could see the six waiting guards on the other side through the one way glass, weapons down but they were there, Dermoch wondered to himself for an instant if they could hurt him...He chuckled a little to himself and pressed the button on his right to open the door with a test sound it opened swinging upwards so as not to get in the way.

As he stepped out tucking his head in slightly trying not to hit the door seal above, the Krogan guard's on the other side looked at him with a surprised expressions. He was similar to them but not at the same time.

He was tall over eight feet bright green eyes and black scale skin, on his back sat a large thick black leather shell that stretched from the back of his neck right down to the small tail that stuck out of the bottom of his shell he wore a green cloth like sash that started at his neck, wrapped around the back of his shell and covered his waist down to the top of his knees

"I am Dermoch Leatherback it's a pleasure to meet you all." he said, giving a slight bow of the head.

"Haa, this way it's a bit of a walk so try and keep up." replied one of the guards. That one was odd maybe he was just young, the plate on his head wasn't completely formed, it was still in separate bits of bone and skin, he was curious he may get the chance to ask later now wasn't the time.

After a long walk through the ruins of a city they arrived at a courtyard like area, destroyed and crumbling buildings surrounding it, in the middle a throne like chair made of concrete and rebar sticking out of it. Sat on this throne was a Krogan in a grey suit of armour scars down the right side of its face and a focus in its eyes that could kill if looked at the wrong way.

As they approached the Krogan chief he stayed seated while Dermoch remained standing, he didn't mind respect had to be earned with these people and at the moment he had none.

"So you're the diplomat from the new guys heh, bit weird looking, was expecting someone more human, like that woman from the council meeting a few months back, I liked her she gave those pijacks a good kick up the arse." Said wrex, smiling at the memory of that meeting.

It is was a bit disrespectful but was to be expected. These Krogan were very straight forward, they didn't like to beat around the bush and they all seemed to have an air about that said 'get to the fucking point already!'

"Your reputation precedes you Urdnot Wrex. I am Dermoch Leatherback former chief of the leatherback Tortle tribe and your new contact with the Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Good to know, why are you here? It's been months since you lot showed up to the stage I was expecting someone earlier."

"That is regrettable, unfortunately other things needed to be taken care of and your planet's atmosphere has a unique composition, it required a certain body type for a long term stay, I was her majesty's best choice in this matter."

"Hmph! Is that so and what makes you so special?"

"My, and your people have a similar history, and of course, as you can see, appearance. Our values are somewhat the same though our outlook on battle is not as respected as your people is. Thus it was decided I was the best choice."

"Fair enough I suppose, now the message."

"I was told by my superiors to give you the message, I have not been told what it means simply that you would. It does sound concerning though."

"Ha haa That's funny, give a diplomat a message and not tell him what it means. Well, what is it then." Wrex inquired as he gave a curious expression.

Dermoch pulled out a little holo disc from the sash he was wearing, he turned it on the blue light within flickered for a few seconds and the image of a man in a striped suit appeared and began to play._"The Reapers are here if you wish to see them and perhaps discuss with the other leaders of the galaxy about what to do, let the man standing Infront of you know he will do the rest. If you accept and wish to bring someone with you, you may do so."_ "That's it." Throughout the message Wrex' face turned from humourous, to shocked and then to contemplation. He then looked up and into the eyes of Dermoch, neither moving from the others geys.

"Hmmmm, There is a lot of information in that first sentence… what are the other races doing, do you know?"

"No, not me personally but I was informed that others were being sent to gather their leaders for the discussion."

"Which ones?"asked wrex.

"The ones that matter, the Turian Primark and the one called Garus, Admiral Hackett and one Commander Shepard, Dalatrass Linron of Sur'kesh, the Admiralty of the quarian fleet and a representative from the Geth collective that will be arriving with his majesty Ainz Ooal Gown. As well as the Citadel Councilors."

"Ooo those are big names, I'm glad somebody is showing respect to the Krogan and I'm half tempted to go just to spite them all hahaha but if Shepard is there I suppose I have to go."

Dermoch smiled in understanding and spoke with an amused tone."If you wish, I can request a gate be open for you and you can go through, someone should be there to meet you."

Wrex turned to look at the group of Krogan that brought Dermoch to wrex earlier and smiled.

"Grunt your coming with me, we can't leave Shepard and Garrus alone with those bureaucrats they'll get bored… I'll figure out what to do with you lot later."

The Young Krogan replied with a simple "Hmph" and stepped away from the group and near to Wrex.

The Urdnot chief turned back to Dermoch still smiling. "Do what you need to do, I wanna see what if feels like to go through one of these gates that people have been going on about."

"Very well." He put his and up to his head, tapping it lightly and said "My lord you may open a gate they have accepted the invitation." A moment later a hole in reality opened up and with some excitement both the Krogan literally jumped through it and it closed.

There was one problem though… what was he supposed to do?

* * *

**Palaven geostationary orbit above Citri: Primarch capital ship, Euderion**

The situation was slightly annoying, and in all entirely ridiculous! If he would be a human, he would just say: 'one big cluster fuck'! And strangely the Primarch of the Turian hierarchy could very well agree with this strange statement.

When the Citadel went quite Palaven was the first to lose contact, as well, to react.

Small riots among the lower ranked citizens right away started to break out, demanding answers as to what happened to their loved ones, what happened with the seat of the galactic community?

Naturally, these incidents were quickly brought under control by the military police. And although some people arrested under the disturbance, most protestors were released without charge, the rest, kept under lock, as they caused more serious infractions. Yet, it was not their biggest concern now, such minor things could always be dealt with later…

When the news got to Primarch Fedorians office, requests for operational support was sent to the other races right away!

A small group of Asari ships packed with their Commandos arrived in Apien Crest not long after the requests were sent, the Salarian STG had yet to arrive but we're coming along, as well the System Alliance promised a few experts to spare just to investigate the strange problem. Unfortunately, they are delayed, facing problems from a sudden and unexpected drop from the mass stream.

"Have we heard anything new? Anything at all?" Asked the Primarch, his voice evidently filled with frustration and worry.

It wasn't aimed at anyone in particular but to anyone who had anything to say. As a response he received a collective "No sir" from the Turian bridge crew.

"Dammit…!" he allowed himself a small vulgarity, looking away concerned, watching someone on his right intently.

Standing there, leaning over the central display, that someone tapping away on the interface, someone he had only just met.

Garus Vakarian was his name - if he remembered correctly - highly recommended by central command. His file size alone was enough to be quite impressive, let alone the things it contained. If not several for sources confirming the details, he wouldn't even believe it.

In truth, the real reason why he was here because of his knowledge. If the rumours were to be believed true about these so called "Reapers" and this man knew anything about them he could prove quite useful.

For this, the high command even came up with a military rank, just for him.

"Consultant Vakarian?"

Having been called the Turian stopped what he was doing immediately and looked up at the Primarch. His body stiffened right away. "Yes sir!" He said seriously, saluting the man before him.

"At ease Vakarian, I just have a few questions."

"I will answer to the best of my ability, Sir!" Garus visibly relaxed at this and looked at the Primarch with a face that said please proceed.

"Good! Do you think the collectors or these so called Reapers are behind this? I'm not going to even ask about the kingdom that's not what your here for." nor he has the necessary knowledge, both were aware of this.

"That's for the best Sir, I've only met two or three so I know just as much about them as you do. And no, I don't think either are behind this, the collectors were wiped out and from what I personally know. And according to our best knowledge, the Reapers don't have the ability to block quantum communication. I don't think anything is capable of that."

_'Then what is going on?' _His line of thought was interrupted by the ship's Captain as he walked over and saluted before the Primarch. Waiting to be spoken too.

He turned to the captain? "What is it captain, tell me something good."

"Sir, I'm very sorry to interrupt but the Salarian lead ship is requesting docking permission."

"It's not a problem, permission granted have their commander meet me here when they arrive, please contact the leader of the Commando unit from thesia and have them join us as well. Hopefully the STG have something new."

"Yes sir!"

…

A few minutes later the STG cruiser made its way to the Euderion coming to a slow gradual stop.

As permission was already granted, the boarding ramp extended from the small cruiser, connecting to the behemoth that was the Turian capital ship.

Loud locking sounds of the docking clamps filled the ship and with a small amount of time later, a small group of Salarian STG led by major Kirrahe made their way across the boarding ramp. They were met by two Turian guards and taken to the bridge where they would meet at the entrance with the lead Commando of the Asari republics.

"It has been some time, Kirrahe…"

"Umu…Long time no see Calira" the Salarian just nodded, being he knew the leader of the Asari Commando unit, they didn't even bother with formalities. It wasn't the time for idle chatter, both knew this, proceeding in solemn silence. Only sharing a few bits of info under the way.

...

The bridge door opened with the usual 'sssst' sound, and both parties made their way through the large door.

Over to the central terminal where they were quickly greeted by both Primarch Fedorian and Garrus Vakarian.

"Captain Kirrahe!"

"Garrus Vakarian!" they shook hands. "It is good to see you."

"You too, my friend." Garrus grinned, he was glad at least someone familiar had popped up in these hard times.

"And Major Kirrahe, now, to be precise." he corrected Garrus, making the turian consultant raise his brow.

"Congratulations!"

"Khm!" their chat abruptly disrupted by the Primarch, all parties watching them with an awkward silence.

"Ah! Please excuse me Sir! It's been some time since we last met."

"It is fine, Consultant Vakarian, let's proceed." The Primarch was a strict man, but was not without heart. He would have acted similarly meeting someone he knew. True, in a more low-key manner, considering his position of a Primarch. But nonetheless, he greatly appreciated friendship and companionship between soldiers.

"Well then, let's start. First, I'll ask Major Kirrahe. Did the Salarian STG manage to find anything?"

"We may have, but it's only speculation, three hours ago councilor Valern notified Dalatas Linron of a meeting between the council and the military leader of the Kingdom. The subject for which they were to talk about is unspecified."

"Didn't they say they had no idea as to what was happening, is this some kind of ploy?"

"_Unfortunately that may be a lack of communication on our part."_

Reacting to the mysterious deep voice everyone on the bridge all at once pulled their side arms and looked around for the owner of the voice. Scanning the area for any intruder present.

"Who said that?!" asked the primarch in an elevated voice, demanding answers with all his authority.

"_Please put the guns away I don't feel like being shot at. Its bad enough that Ainz-san made me come all this way. I have no idea how to deal with, nor the mood to deal with some trigger happy aliens."_

"Show yourself!" yelled one of the Commandos

"_Argh, Fine but put your guns away. I am not here to hurt anyone, if I was you would all be dead already." _

"Well that's reassuring." Garus offered a dry response, as he put away his rifle.

"Vacarian what are you doing?"

"Sir, he's form the kingdom likely some kind of diplomat, the least we could do is hear what he has to say."

_"Finally someone with a brain, guns away please I'm not coming out until you do." _

"I don't like it." remarked Kirrahe

"Your STG, you're sceptical by nature." Said Garus. The Salarian only replied with a low "hmmmm."

"Fine guns away but keep them at the ready." Stated Fedorian.

"_Great that will have to do, _down to business then." As the voice spoke a man in a well tailored black suit with red under shirt and orange tinted glasses slowly made his way out of the wall he was phased into scaring the hell out of the young Asari that followed her commander in. She was here for field experience, the only reason she was here was because she was at the top of her class in the academy and unfortunately this didn't mean she was experienced by any scenes of the word.

"By the goddess!" It was already too late for anyone to stop her when she brought her gun up to shoot the human thing that had emerged from the wall.

"No stop!" Ordered her commander but it was already too late.

'BURRRT! She fired a full round into the head of the thing brain matter and bits of bone being splattered against the wall behind it. It fell down dead and unmoving.

"What have you done!" Shouted Garus

"You may have just started a war." Said Kirrahe in a disheveled voice.

Calira facepalmed shaking her head. "Take her to the brig for now I'll deal with her later I want to know how we're going to explain this." She stated in an annoyed tone.

"No it's fine that's what I get for trying to play a prank when I'm surrounded by guns… my bad." the corpse sat up with the left side of his head reforming back to its original shape after it had been torn through by the grain sized shells from the pulse rifle.

He raised his gloved hand up to his healing skull and pointed at it. "Ya see, this is why I wanted the guns away! Now I'll have a headache until I get home. My wife is gonna not stop laughing..."

Everyone on the bridge stared on in mute horror watching the scene play out Infront of them.

After what felt like an eternity some people managed to pick their jaws up off the floor, when in reality it had only been a few seconds, in the end Garus spoke up as none of the others had to as of yet.

"Are…..you okay?" asked Garus as he looked down at the man.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Can we get down to business now I just want to go as soon as possible." He stood up in one fluid motion going from sitting down to standing up without any assistance whatsoever off as if physics didn't apply to him.

"What are you?" Inquired Kirrahe as he watched the spectacle. His inquisitive nature as a STG was telling him to gather as much information about this man as he could, currently the Salarian union knew next to nothing about the extraordinary races that inhabited the Sorcerer's kingdom beyond what was given to them in the codex they had received Of course. Unfortunately, there was no mention of a race that could get their head blown off and still survive. Not in the context of something like a Dullahan but that was a different matter entirely, one they were still trying to figure out.

"I'll get to that in a moment, I'll introduce myself if everyone is in acceptable mind."

"Proceed" grumbled the Primarch

"Okay. My name is Alucard Bloodred, head of diplomatic meetings within the Sorcerers kingdom and as of now messenger boy of the king, nice to meet you all."

"Yes, but…"

"Now let me explain what's happened to your citadel and why you can't get to it or communicate with it."

"So you did know what was happening, then what was with that public statement your communications office put out earlier?"

"That was us trying to keep face, it's better to come out and say you don't know what's happening then tell you populus that your loved ones are accidental hostages by an insane Greater deity class being with a security complex, oh yeah that'll go over just fine… she does what she wants, someone tried to stop her once and they weren't seen again. Besides that what would sound more believable to your people?"

"Your... kidding right?" Asked one of the Commandos.

"So this has all been some kind of fass? I demand proof!" Exclaimed the Primarch, he was starting to become angered by every word that was spoken, millions of credits where spent just to get this to happen and now he was being told it was all an accident, that was unexpected and infuriating.

Alucard sighed at this bringing his head low as he did so. He then lazily waved his hand and cast saying [Dimensional Lock] the space outside shimmered briefly but was seemingly undetected by the people on the bridge. He looked to the Primarch. "Try and contact someone, anyone will do."

Fedorian went to the communications centre of the bridge and ordered them to make contact with central Command in Citri, he instantly received an answer. "Sir I don't know how it's possible but command is not reachable at all and now our ships aren't responding either, we're only getting is static."

He walked back to the others until he was face to face with the night walker, they could clearly see he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Please… explain." He said in a furious tone.

"Geez, okay calm down. I'm not sure if she used the same method as I'm not as powerful as she is, but what I just did was create a type of walled space around the ship, it cuts out any method of communication or teleportation to outside space for a certain time period."

"How long can this time period be and what kind of scale could it extend to?" Asked the major.

"Hmm, the one I've got around the ship could probably last for a few years but that's only because it's small, Esdeath is one of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy she could sustain a system wide block for a few hundred years if she wanted to, but I don't think she'd do that. She'd get way to board."

"Your not joking are you? There has to be some way to get in, some kind of back door there's no such thing as a perfect defence, perhaps your ships wormhole drives could get in. Have you even tried?" Asked the Salarian, little was known about

"I don't think you understand major, you CAN NOT get in if she doesn't want you to, Ainz-san might be able to do it but he's currently busy with an important meeting, the actual reason I was sent here to meet with you."

"Then I suppose there's nothing we can do for now" Fedorian said exhaustively. "I'm not dropping the matter in fact I fully intend to speak with your king about it, I don't care how powerful someone is they can't just around blocking bits of sovrin counsel space at their leager." He paused for a minute thinking about what he had just said. _"by the spirits that it sounds ridiculous."_

"What was this meeting about." Inquired Garus.

"Something about Reapers, I haven't heard the term personally, at least when not referring to Ainz-san, but whatever they are they sound like fun, maybe I'll get to fight one…."

"I wouldn't recommend that, your a bit on the small side."

"Ooo, now I really wanna fight one." Garus looked at him for a moment trying to figure out if the human thing was serious or not.

"Ahem!" Scoffed the Primarch trying to refocus the conversation.

"Are yes, if you wish to go to the meeting step through this [Gate]" in the process of opening the hole in reality opened up on the closest wall to them he disabled the lock around the ship. The Salarian walked over to it tapping on his omni tool, data needed to be gathered on this method of transportation. The initial data that was being displayed by his omni tool was as chaotic and indecisive as the data he studied from the first contact incident, maybe if he went through it he could collect more data in passing the transfer. Perhaps a way of reverse engineering it could be achieved. All the major would have to now is wait for the others.

Ignoring the Salarian and his gibbering, Alucard continued "It will take you to the location, and no before you ask it's not accessible by mass relay the one in that system was destroyed from what I've been told." Some of the people in the room visibly deflated at this hope to avoid going through the weird hole in space time, the Salarian on the other hand was trying to run through it.

"Is the system's name name Bahak." Queried Garus.

"Yes." Answered the night walker

"Do you know something Vakarian?" Asked the Primarch.

"Yes sir, while I was working with Commander Shepard aboard the Normandy she went on a solo mission to rescue a scientist and somehow managed to somehow throw an asteroid at the relay in that system stopping a very imminent reaper fleet from coming through sparing us a month or two, but if there here sir going to the meeting may give us the opportunity to develop some semblance of a strategy against them."

"I see… duly noted consultant. We shall go then." He turned to ships captain and spoke in a commanding tone. "Order the fleets to stand down for now and inform the of what happened while we were gone, I want a full report when I return."

"Yes sir!"

"Good now hurry up and leave so I can go home and rest this splitting headache that you gave me feels like my heads about to crack in two."

"Just had to run it in didn't you…" noted Garus while the young Asari that shot him looked away embarrassed.

"Yup, now go so I can go."

"You know for a diplomat your incredibly rude." Calira said in a dismissive tone crossing her arms.

"Noted, but that tends to happen when you've shot said diplomat in the head. Also a bit of advice you might want to put a gag order on anyone that's not supposed to see what's on the other side of that gate, it sounds kinda classified."

"I see, but that won't be necessary, kadett Vava you are to return to you quarters on the Silvana and wait until we return, you are not to talk to anyone about what you just heard, am I understood?"

The still embarrassed kadett gave a small salute, acknowledging her orders and left the bridge. A few minutes later the others walked through the gate with some trepidation to the relief or Alucard who immediately closed the gate and disappeared from sight.

"_Miliara_ (his wife) _is going to be hysterical when I tell her what happened, she always told me my pranks would come back to bite me one day."_


	6. Chapter 6: The beginning part 1

**Sorry for the long wait guys i wanted to have it out on christmas day and then jan10 and both of them didn't happen did they but this chapter ended up being A LOT longer than i thought it would be as of writing this message im at about 17000 words all up and I haven't even gotten some parts done much still to do and i just wanted to finnish this arc and get to the big stuff! This will be released in 2 parts this one being the longer of the 2 with the next one being at the end of the month (hopefully), the next chapter after these 2 is going to be a small one on the fall of Khar'Shan and the Batarian Hegemony **

**PS. I've left a little something at the end of this chapter to tease you about what's coming in a very far off chapter but I'm not going to make it easy to figure out, you will have to solve it for yourselves and it is MAJOR spoilers so do it at you own risk! **

**Big thanks to oblivion2991 for his continued help**

**I don't own the **_**Overlord**_**(****オーバーロード**_**Ōbārōdo**_**?) novel, manga or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by Bioware game studios.**

**Please support the official release. **

* * *

**Overlord Effect**

**Battle for the milky way**

**Chapter 6: The Beginning**

**Nazarick Tenth floor: Ainz' office.**

Ainz was suddenly feeling the need to retire once more, he had just finished watching what his friend had done to the citadel, while he was pleased that the job was done, she could have gone about it a different way. Now they would have to convince the council to stay quiet about what happened there, but then again the public will start to ask questions, questions that would need to be answered in some form or another.

He was brought out of his internal musings by a light knock on his door. Cixous, his maid for the day quickly made her way over to the door to open it. She had delicate golden blonde hair and Amber eyes like that of a late afternoon sunset, her uniform was mostly blackexcept in the chest region which was highlighted white as if to emphasize that portion of her figure.

When she was naught five steps from her objective the massive obsidian Black doors swung open abruptly with a *bang* stopping the maid where she stood. Ainz face palmed knowing very well who it was.

"Esdeath-sama!" The maid yelped in surprise and then immediately bowed. "I'm sorry I was not able to get to the door in time to open it for you milady!"

"Not, it's fine, we're in a bit of a hurry, I can open a door for myself every now and then… don't want to forget how to do that could be bad…"

"Y-yes Esdeath-sama" Cixous replied in an unsteady voice.

"Cixous could you please go and get Myriad for us while we talk . he is required for the next step in my plan." The maid turned around with sparkles in her eyes, admiring Ainz with awesome delight.

"At once my lord!" When Cixous had left the room closing the massive door's as she did so, Ainz quickly put up an anti observation spell and they both let out an audible sigh.

"You didn't have to go that far…"

"Whatever do you mean _Ainz-kun_?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He replied to his friend - pointing at her with his index finger - during this, she made her way over to the seat in front of his desk.

"Oh! That!" she tilted her head, blinking innocently. "I only threw a spanner in the works, it would have taken forever to convince them otherwise!"

"Right…" and Ainz could only sweatdrop, answering uneasily. Seriously, his friend really went too far from time to time. Time to time speaking, almost always.

"Besides, it was their decision to blow up their own capital ship. Though, it was out of the ordinary, still a nice fireworks display… it was fun to watch, tehehe."

"Yeah, I suppose it was." Ainz chuckled lightly. "Where is Albedo? I was expecting her to be with you, she didn't seem very amused at the end there."

"I left her on the sixth floor. Says she wanted to spar with Cocytus to let off some steam. She was really unsatisfied with our "little" insect friend." She said as a perverted smile crossed her face.

"You don't say…"

"She also really wants to know when you can go on that holiday you promised her." She quipped teasingly, only one of her eyes open as she glanced at Ainz.

"I, u-um…" Ainz pulled his collar, looking away. If he had sweat glands, he would be drenched by now. "That's none of your business." He all but shouted as his emotional dampener took effect.

"Hehehehe, see it is useful sometimes."

"Evidently…" Ainz replied in a low monotonous voice.

A slight awkward silence hung in the air for a few moments until Esdeath chose to speak again.

"Were the other missions successful did everyone agree to come?"

"Yes, the turtleman chief was successful in making contact with Urdnot Wrex and the Krogan. Solution did her job well with Quarians convincing three of their four admirals to join the discussion though I hear she had some trouble with first contact. Aura got Dalatrass Linron to come to the table although very reluctantly. Alucard who possibly doesn't like me very much right now got some notable military personnel to join in and finally Shepard has retrieved Admiral Hackett who was on his way to join up with others to solve the mess you made."

"Mess? What mess? I don't know what you're even talking about?" she looked away, then back, offering an innocent look. "I didn't do anything - at least, not what they themselves didn't ask personally."

"_Yeah… killing millions just to show them the Reapers exist was their wish…" _Ainz wanted to point it out, but he was well aware, she would just say: "It was their wish…" and in the end twist their words in a way to make her side the right one. She was always like this, always coming up with an explanation which in the end makes her the right side.

"_Just like a devil, no, a demon!" _and any person referring to her like that would be half right.

"*Sigh* fine, are you coming to the meeting? Cixous will be back with Myriad soon so you'll need to decide quickly."

"I have to, I promised them a lecture! But i'm just Gunna let you do all the political stuff I've had enough of that to last a decade or two! I think I'll just sand in the background ominously and wait for my time to strike."

"You're insufferable..."

"Thanks, I know." She smiled happily.

A knock at the large obsidian door indicated Cixous had returned. The maid in question waited patiently outside until one of the massive doors swung open by itself.

After a moment's wait for confirmation to enter she walked elegantly over to the desk and gave a bow to each of them respectively. "The Geth representative for you sire!" The homunculi exclaimed as she waved towards the door. The Geth platform walked in not long after and waited patiently.

"Thank you Cixous, you may return to your duty."Ainz instructed.

"No! Think nothing of it lord Ainz it is always a pleasure to serve!" She said wryly. Waving her hand back and forward as if trying to wipe away the embarrassment.

"Yes" Ainz stated simply. The maid returned to her spot behind him.

Even after a millennia plus, the 41 maids had not changed much personality wise, they still viewed them both with frustrating amounts of respect and admiration.

They still picked Ainz' clothes for him every day, trying to do the same with Esdeath, even getting her own creations to help, but it rarely worked in the end.

Of course, they had their own lives outside of Narzarick, but it was entirely another story. Under the passing years many of them married, had beloved husbands - or wives - some of which had died long ago. Yet, their sons, daughters, grandchildren and even great grandchildren had lived on with the innate ability of artificial humans. Basically, they were ageless- unaffected by the passage of time. Every moment they were not spending in service to the supreme ones they were spending with their family and friends.

...

"Myriad you were informed of the meeting that was to happen today. No?"

"Yes" noded the Geth. " This platform was informed by construct, designation CZ2128 DELTA approximately .6 seconds ago. This time allowed us to come to consensus."

"And your conclusion?" Inquired Ainz.

"We are in agreement, accompanying you to this delegation is viewed as more beneficial than not doing so. Creator's reaction to this has been taken into account. Additionally, hunter platform L 312667 wishes to accompany. A pattern was noticed 14263 seconds ago multiple representatives of the same race were invited to this gathering, one of diplomatic and one of military, why was this platform not informed of this?" Inquired the Geth, tilting its head to the side as if to simulate the look of curiosity.

"To simply put it respect, your platform consists of 663 individual programs does it not?"

"Correct"

"Does this not mean that there would be 663 individuals present at this engagement?"

"A moment….." the unit said as its ocular light dimmed briefly. "That statement is both true and false, it is true that this platform consists of previously designated number of programs but these programs make up the individual you call 'Myriad`.''

"Geez Ainz-kun be a bit more understanding of things would ya! We don't want that to turn into a conflict." His friend said teasingly as she pulled a can of cola out of her pocket dimension. The Geth looked at the hole in space still unable to understand how it worked even after six months of being in this place.

"I see." Ainz stated, choosing to ignore his companion for the moment. "Your collectives other representatives presence is accepted, where is it currently? If it's still in the veil we will have to make a short detour."

_SLURRRRRP!_

"Acknowledged. Platform is currently docked at the receiving relay for this star cluster, it was instructed to standby and wait for further instructions."

"Oh, very well then." Ainz said as he got up out of his throne like chair, his maid for the day following not far behind. He walked passed his desk and looked towards his friend once again who had somehow managed to finish six cans of cola without him noticing. "Do you think I should cover up."

"Na, you're good the ones that haven't met you are all military types, what's a big bad Skellington to a _gruff soldier man…"_

"Oh I can answer that one Esdeath-Sama! A god!" Cixous said happily.

Ainz sighed and somewhat awkwardly replyed "T-Thank you Cixous, at least someone is taking me seriously."

* * *

**Unknown**

To call Dalatrass confused at the moment was a massive understatement! She was in her office when it happened, going over plans for a future operation that was to take place on that back water dust ball Tuchanka. Then a moment of darkness, and she was here in this unfamiliar meeting room in an unknown place feeling light headed, dizzy and confused.

She looked around further and noticed the Young human woman with incomprehensible beauty standing in the corner of the room -a massive conference table dividing the distance between them- looking at her with a face of idle curiosity. She had long blond hair that reached half way down her back that seemed to perfectly contrast the red scale leather under shirt and form fitting white top and skirt.

What the delatras found most interesting was the bright green and purple heterochromatic eyes she possessed. An odd combination to say the least...

Heterochromia was a human condition caused vire a genetic mutation, green was rather a common color among them but purple was incomprehensibly rare and was caused by another mutation that lead to sickly pale skin. This only caused the Salarian leader more confusion. The woman -now standing directly in front of her- had perfect brown skin.

"Where I am? What happened?" she asked leaving those other questions for later.

The long ears the woman possessed moved ever slightly, tilting her head with a flat expression.

"Ah, so you didn't remember." the woman sighed, shaking her head. "Ah! I should have expected this. People with weak minds often experience short blackouts."

"Blackout?" The Dalatrass can only blink, more and more confused with each moment. "Excuse me. Do we know each other? What are you talking about?"

"It cannot be helped, in that case, I will introduce myself once more…" she cleared her throat, her bored expression turned cheerful, like that of an enthusiastic child! "Nice to meet ya' lady, my name Aura Bella Fiora!" The now named woman said in an infectiously cheery voice, forming a V with her fingers, and winking.

"Delatras Linron of the Salarian union. Can you tell me what's going on and where we are? I was in my office on Sur'kesh what felt like moments ago." She wanted to start demanding information but in the current situation it was better to keep "a cooler head" as the humans would say and try to figure out what was going on…

"Well it actually wasn't that long ago maybe ten minutes, bringing you here wasn't that hard, little exerted control and you walked straight through the gate!" bored, she checked her brown gloves, almost like checking her nails. "Not as though you didn't shout before… demanding to know what I was doing in your office. Even before I could tell you what I wanted, you reached towards the secret switch to call the guards. I had to act, sorry about it..."

And the boiler blew its top…

"What do you mean!? Where am I?! How did I get here?! Who do you work for?!" She reached for the small side arm she always carried on her person only to find it wasn't there.

"Geez lady calm down will ya! Don't want you to have a heart attack or something, Lord Ainz will get mad at me if you died for some reason."

"Lord Ain- your from the Sorcerer's kingdom? Do you realize what you've done?!"

"Nope, not really… and I don't really care." She said in a bored dismissive voice. "I leave all that political stuff to people like Akemi-sama and Albedo-san, I'm just doing what Ainz-sama ordered me to do and that was to bring you here. I tried to be polite like I was told but you didn't see it that way so I brought you here… forcefully." Aura continued, finishing with a proud smile.

The womans disregard to her own incriminating actions shocked Linron for a brief moment " I'll repeat my question again where is here? I demand to know where I have been brought to!"

"No Can do lady, you'll find that out later in the meeting but we gotta wait for the others to arriver first. You might wanna see what Lord Ainz has to show you too, he said _'tell her it involves the continued existence of the living galaxy'_ or something like that." She said shrugging lightly.

"I see… very well then, I will stay for the meantime but if anything that is discussed doesn't involve a direct threat to the Salarian Union I wish to be returned to my office, unharmed."

"Ok, whatever you say, not my problem." Aura shrugged once again. And took a seat at the table chucking her legs onto the it dismissively.

Shortly after another gate opened for which the Dalatrass seemed to reflexively wince away from. To a Salarian - and most others- these 'things' were an unknown quantity and as had been proven nought but minutes earlier a massive security risk to any political Leader or famous entity.

The initial readings that were collected during the first contact incident were thoroughly studied - as much as they could be- the after for effects on organic tissue, it had been shown that a body unfamiliar with the chaotic energies these 'gates' were made of -mana as it was referred to by the residents of the kingdom- caused degrees of effects like nausea, dizziness and confusion, this varied from species to species with Krogan and Turians being the least affected.

Technology, unshielded technology specifically was affected as well but again varied with complexity. But of course this was all based on inaccurate simulations, the real things would be required to confirm the data… it was still unknown how they worked as a whole.

"Oooh looks like Sol-chan finished her mission up too, wonder if hers went better than mine no more angry old ladies hopefully." Aura chuckled, earning an angry glare from the "old lady".

Linron only let out a disgruntled "HRPH!" In reply.

The gate stayed open for minutes on end without out anything coming through. Finally after five minutes of waiting, a human woman stepped through, she had medium length curly blonde hair, wore a black maid uniform with white frills that ended in a mini skirt that stretched half way down her supple thighs, the rest of her legs were covered in an intricately detailed set of metal high heeled boots that climbed her legs and finish near where her skirt ended.

She briefly turned to Aura, bowing to her respectfully, ignoring the Dalatras completely.

"Hello, Sol-chan! Hope your journey was bountiful!" Aura returned the gesture with a cheery tone.

"Indeed Aura-sama, just as Ainz-sama divined. The method he proposed was successful!"

In the next moment, she turned back to the portal, leaning through again, almost like she wanted to urge the ones on the other side to come through. It was only a guess, as the dis-headed body started moving as if trying to explain something through movement alone.

When the rest of the body was pulled back through some unexpected entities - at least to the Dalatrass - Quarians, more specifically members of their Admiralty appeared, following behind the strange maid.

Admiral Shala'Raan, Admiral Han'Garrel, Admiral Xen and finally Tali-Zorra stepped through, looking around flabbergasted.

"Keelah…" Tali muttered, inspecting the surrounding. "Is this…?" she just looked back at the portal, watching it with great curiosity. "Odd…" She exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Xen asked, looking back at the hole in space time studying it for a moment and then sticking her hand through it swearling it around like that of a child playing in a pond.

"Admiral Xen if you would kindly remove your hand, the gate is about to close medical attention may be needed if you do not do so." Solution said caringly. Inwardly she wanted to puke even if she couldn't physically, being 'nice' and 'diplomatic' had been a trial in and of its own but when she had to explain what a gate was and how it worked before they would step through and then a second time, well she nearly lost it. Couldn't they just be happy that Lord Ainz was meeting with them to begin with!?

"Oh I see." she said with a saddened tone and quickly removed her hand from the swirling darkness. "My earlier question?" She asked again looking at the blonde maid. The gate closed there after.

"I regret to inform you that I do not know the answer to that question but I do know that we are on one of his majesty's ships."

"So you brought us to a place you don't know for a meeting you no nothing about that sounds a bit contrived don't you think." Joked Han'Gerrel

"I agree how did you convince us to come here in the first place?" Quipped Xen

"I am sorry for lack of information but his majesty was adamant you not know where you are. If you would like some food or drink in the meantime we have dextro meals to suit your tastes. Naturally this also goes for the madame Dalatrass as well."

"Do you have chocolate?" Tali asked excitedly, interrupting Raan before she could even begin to get to her line of questioning.

"Yes." solution said flatly. "Lady Aura, Madam Dalatrass would you like something as well?"

"Sure! I'll take mix grill hamburger with a glass of soda, you pick." Aura exclaimed in her ever cheery voice then looked towards her charge. "What about you lady we gots everything you could want."

The Dalatrass had been ignoring the goings on in the room for the past few minutes, lost in thought about what those pitiful nomads where doing here. That was right up until her new 'Nickname' had been called.

"What was that?"

"Food, drink, want some?" Aura asked in a way that insinuated Linron was dumb.

"Forty two Thesia red!" The dalatrass said almost instantly, she had been kidnapped the least they could do was provide her with one of the most expensive beverages in the galaxy for the trouble.

"Very good madam, I will be back shortly." Solution said with a smile and walk out the main door.

The admirals began to discuss amongst themselves in the meantime while Tali leaned against the wall close to them waiting to be called if she needed to consult on anything that was in her area of expertise Reaper and Geth alike.

...

A few minutes later Solution turned around the closest corner that led to the room filled with guests, she carried an intricately decorated silver platter filled with the requested items. As she further approached the door she sensed a gate open on the inside and the lovely screams of two males of some form and then a large crash like someone had impacted a wall.

She quickly made her way into the room, careful not to drop what she was carrying and found an amusing sight, two Krogan had come flying out or the rift, flown across the large table and caused a large dent in the wall. The persons in question were laying on top of each other insulting one another.

"Get off me you quadless shit slinger." The red crested one said annoyedly.

"It's your fault we're in this position you stupid fossil, I was gonna go first!."

"Grrrr! Whatever you say just get off me!"

'Crack!' the red one had drawn his head back and slammed it into the white armored one making him stumble off and out of the way.

Solution ignored the puny squabble and the screaming Dalatrass for the moment, she first placed Aura's hamburger and cola on the table then the Dalatrass' wine - something Solution believed she didn't deserve but seemed to calm the giant frog slightly - and then the quarians chocolate who only stared at it longingly.

The Krogan didn't notice the goings on in the room and probably didn't care as they continued to insult each other and knock heads.

"Wrex! Grunt! Stop it that's enough!" Tali barked after quickly collecting her prize, but was ignored. Then she noticed the tall blonde human walk past her and upto the bickering Krogan.

"I wouldn't suggest getting between those two, you might get killed."

"Na it'll be fine…' She explained waving away the statement, then she turned her head with biggest teeth barring grin the quarian had ever seen "... Plus, they disturbed my meal!" Aura exclaimed, but Tali suddenly felt the need to grieve for her friends… a ghastly feeling started to get the better of her.

The strange long eared human slowly walked up to the Krogans and lightly tapped them on their shoulders, they both turned to her with a questioning half growl half "heh?"

"Hi'ya, would you guys mind cutting that out your disturbing my meal?" She asked cheerily, earning a raised brow from both Krogan as the two towering figures looked at each other for a moment.

"What if we don't meatbag? What are you going to do about it?!" Grunt asked angry, only to find out a second later as Aura's hand flashed in and out of existence at the very top of his armor. He was on the ground groaning like an injured varen before he knew what hit him.

"Owww…." For those who didn't or couldn't see what happened Aura 'lightly' tapped the young tankbread on his armor just above his hump using the edge of her hand. It was by no means enough to kill him; that's not what she was trying to do, more like a "sit down and shut up" kind of love tap.

"Something like that…" she stated elegantly, then turned her body to look at the other one placing her left hand on her hip. "How about you old timer? You want one too or can I go back to eating my burger?" inspecting her nails, she gave one last glance to the Krogan Warlord.

"Nope I'm good it was his fault anyway." Wrex stated backing away slightly. This hum- whatever she was, was dangerous! Every instinct in his ancient body was telling him not to piss her off and get out of here.

Meanwhile the rest of the occupants in the room begin to sweat heavily. It wasn't everyday you got to see a Krogan down on the floor, let alone after what was to be believed as a single hit. They really couldn't tell, her hand moved so fast it was only a blur, it was… inhuman, thus they voiced their only lingering question for the woman.

"What are you?"

"Heh?"

Only a few steps away from her meal, Aura turned around and scowled at the occupants of the room. It was almost like the girl wanted to spit, but in the last moment withheld her urge, simply sighing and then returning to her meal ignoring the question entirely. The members in the room only continued to stare at her as if waiting for an answer, an answer that would never come.

"Weird…" Tali mumbled for a moment after coming out of her stunned state, making her way over to her old crew mates, worried more about grunt than she'd like to let on.

"Are you alright down there?" She asked sarcastically, looking down at the laid out Krogan.

"Grrr..." he replied wryly, barely managing to to push himself off the ground. As he got back onto his feet he rubbed the back of his head, cracking his neck there after.

"What did she hit me with, some kind of biotic ability?" Grunt asked the two closest to him.

"Her hand." they replied simultaneously.

"...or at least that's what it looked like." Tali continued.

"Yeah, that's what it looked like to me as well, even put a dent in your armor." Wrex replied flatly.

"What is she? She's too strong to be a human, some kind of mutant?" asked Grunt standing to his feet

"Don't know, didn't s- hmmm looks like more company." Wrex stated, gesturing his head to the new gates that opened up on the other side of the room. The three couldn't help but chuckle a little as they watched the four councillors fall ass backwards through the portal and tumble lightly over each other.

…

Anderson was the first to get back to his legs, something he briefly regretted doing as quickly as he did.

"What the..!? Where did she send us?" He asked warily, stammering as he spoke.

"A conference room of some form clearly… perhaps aboard a ship" Sparatus stated looking at his colleagues. "Are you alright Tevos?" He asked giving her a hand, helping the Asari to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She stated, accepting the given help. "I'd like to know what the Krogan and quarians are here for, she said she was inviting guests but I only assumed from the council races."

"Valern!" In the next moment, they all heard a familiar voice. The voice of an unpleasant person, one they would all rather be avoided when it was possible.

All four visibly shuddered as a cold, unpleasant feeling invaded their space. It was the most evident for the Salarian councillor, he was extra unnerved hearing that raspy voice. Clearly belonging to a female specimen of his race. " Oh no what is she doing here?!" He asked quietly, trying to look as small as possible.

Everyone watched the Salarian for a moment. And it only took one moment, Valern cleared his throat, collected his thoughts, and turned once more towards the most powerful political force his race could produce. He can't show weakness, nor displeasure, neither before her, nor before the gathered people. After all, how would that look? On the other hand, his already damaged image barely kept itself together, one more strike and it will turn to dust.

"Madame Dalatrass, what are you doing here?" He asked incredulously, raising his brow like he was only mildly surprised to see her. The cold, calculative image their race liked so much, was the most important of his people after all.

"Nevermind that, you dolt! Explain what happened on the citadel." the woman was furious, that was evident. Even going so far as to leave her cold tone behind, the one she was so proud of.

With a collective sigh from the counselors they painstakingly recanted the events on the citadel. The other occupants of the room quietly listed in to the story, this included Solution and Aura who mostly tried not to laugh out loud at the actions of the second Supreme Being and Guardian Overseer, though they did allow a small grin to come to bare on their faces.

By the end of the councilors retelling, most of the others were either horrified or disbelieving.

"This must be some kind of joke, an organic batting away a dreadnought sized ship, rewinding time, what a preposterous story." Said Admiral Han'Gerrel. "Have you all gone collectively mad?" He continued.

"If I didn't see it for myself Admiral, I wouldn't have believed it to." Returned Anderson.

"Even still, it's hard to believe your story." Raan said, agreeing with her fellow Admiral.

"No that's something Albedo could do, she's one of the strongest Guardians in Nazarick, strength wise and Esdeath-Sama likes to do that kind of stuff… so I believe his story." Aura stated in confirmation.

"It's still a ridiculous story…" the Dalatrass stated waving away the notion that such a thing could happen.

"Eh, whatever." Aura said shrugging her shoulders. "Think what you want lady its your choice, Ainz Sama always says people have the ability to make decisions and stand up for themselves… even if they are idiots." She declared with a wry grin on her face. One that didn't last to long as yet another portal opened up in the room close to the council, they dispersed moving to either side of the hole in reality, letting whoever was coming from the other side through comfortably.

Perhaps, unsurprisingly, the gate stayed open for some minutes like before when the little group of quarians arrived.

After waiting for several minutes the gate finally showed some activity; something akin to ripple spreading across its surface, then a silver armoured Turian foot stepped through followed by the rest of said Turian.

For those in the room who knew who it was they gave him a smile or a nod, one he acknowledged by giving his own before he turned his head to either side eyes widened briefly and light chuckle left his mandibles as realization dawned on him.

He signed to his friend's "I'll be back in a sec." and returned through the portal he just came out from. Briefly later the Primarch of the Turian hierarchy stepped through followed by an entourage of low - mid ranking military personnel from different species.

The Primarch was immediately onto Sparatus for the events regarding the citadel. The Turian councilor gave him a bullet point version as he didn't feel like explaining it again. He would give a full report later after this meeting, one Fedorian was very much looking forward to reading.

Garrus seeing he was ignored for the most part by his superior made his way over to join the people he knew.

Major kirrahe had stayed close to the Dalatrass after she had informed him of how she came to be here. He mostly kept his eyes on the person in question but if she felt his stares she didn't take any notice of it.

…

Down the hall Shepard and Admiral Hackett walked quietly towards their destination, infront guiding them was the guardian Shepard now knew as Demiurge and the Commander of this massive ship Admiral Zaryusu.

They had been on a short tour around this ship at the request of Admiral Hackett. Though it was initially denied by Zaryusu, Demiurge's firm request for approval had swayed the Admiral into authorizing it. The reasons of the Guardian was still unknown to the Lizardman but it was the will of a Guardian and he had no authority to disagree with such a being.

They had been walking and teleporting around the ship for the better part of forty minutes. They had been to the fighter docks, engineering, the bridge and even the main gun batteries.

Hackett for his part was still stunned at even being allowed so see such things. As much as the galactic community spouted about coming together in understanding and trust none of the other race's actually shared their technology with any others. Well this technically isn't true, civilian tech was distributed throughout the council worlds, but it wasn't the stuff that mattered... ship weapons, core tech and other such things were held back, the Destiny Ascension 'WAS' the most advanced ship in the galaxy and the only race allowed on that ship - with the exception of the council - was the Asari a fact that never went without notice by the other race's but was ignored because of political reasons.

"I do hope you enjoyed your tour Admiral, it was my pleasure to be your guide throughout his majesty's ship." Demiurge said with a calm smile that peaked just over his shoulder. Hackett was now sure that the man in front of him was one of these demons that were talked about in the codex he read while he was on shore leave, if the gem like eyes and long metallic tail was anything to go by.

The codex itself self was more of a fantasy novel then it was a codex but it served its purpose and informed him of ways to interact with these new people.

"Yes it was very... interesting."

Hackett saw the unthinkable. Things, that should only exist in the wildest sci-fi/fantasy novels. Technology and magic perfectly meld, creating one whole, from parts!

Weapons, able to penetrate kinetic shields. Based on energy projection and many more absurd principles he can't even understand. Shields, able to protect not only against kinetic, but all kinds of damage, even capable of storing the absorbed energy and using it against the enemy.

Navigation systems able to coordinate, and navigate out of a black hole! Computers and AI, making their most modern and advanced tech look like they come from the Stone Age.

Fabrication units, capable of creating soldiers, using the stored energy, bolstering their lines, teleporting them where it was needed!

Not speaking about the "Gate Drive"! The thing was absurd! Able to transport the whole ship, instantly, with no chance of missing the original destination! 0% chance of failure! This thing should not exist! At all! Yet, what he witnessed, only proved its existence!

If he had to compare, what this demon told them about the ship. It was like one would compare a simple projectile weapon from Earth from the early 20th century, to today's weapons that their soldiers used, working with Mass Effect fields.

Indeed, by combining magic and technology. These people created something, that makes their own feel like heavily outdated.

"I am glad to hear that admiral, his Majesty takes great pride in the accomplishments of his people, he believes that hard work is the key to peerless advancement."

They continued to walk towards the meeting room until demiurge stopped abruptly. "Admiral Zaryusu would you please guide these two to were our other guests are, I have something I must attend too."

"Yes my lord."

With that, the demon teleported away leaving the three in the quiet hallway.

"This way please."

…

Back down the hall demiurge reapered, he quickly put his index and middle finger up to his temple answering his lord without further delay.

"Lord Ainz how may I be of service to you!"

"Ahh Demiurge I'll be quick please inform our guests that there will be a slight delay in our arrival we needed to pick someone up at the last minute."

"I see… my lord if I may be so bold as to inquire about the nature of this person?"

"A specialized Geth Hunter platform that has been nicknamed 'Legion' by Commander Shepard after it served on the Normandy, it was requested by Myriad as a tactician."

"Very well, is there anything else I can help you with today Sire."

"No that is all for now Demiurge, you may return to your duties."

"At once my lord."

…

As Shepard entered the room with Admiral Hackett and Zaryusu she was met with dozens of wide eyes looking in her direction wondering who had entered the room through something else other than dark swirling portal. Some looked at her with familiarity and some with hints of detest. As she looked around further trying to ignore the unsavory looks she noticed the familiar faces of some of her closest allies and friends, Wrex, Tali, Grunt and finally Garrus making their way over to greet her.

She gave a quick salute to her commanding officer and walked over to greet them.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked inquisitively, giving them either a firm handshake or hug.

"Come to save you from talking to that lot for too long." Joked Wrex nodding his head towards the council.

"Didn't even know this was happening at first… I just got orders to be on the Primarchs capital ship to consult on some 'major ongoing situation' which turned out to be the citadel going dark a few questions and an immortal guy in a suit later. I'm here."

"How did you know he was immortal?" Asked Wrex.

"One of the young trainee commandos that was tagging along for experience lost it and shot the guy in the head, splattered the left side of it on the wall he just phased out of it."

"While we were arguing about what to do he sat up head still forming and made some easy comment that's about it. So how was your day?"

"Hmph, well you sound like you had a more exciting one than me all I got was a giant talking turtle. How about you kid gotta be more interesting than mine." He asked looking at Tali

"I just got pulled along as a consultant by the Admiralty after that maid over their named me. Apparently hanging out with Shepard has gotten me more notice than I'd personally like." Tali said pointing over her shoulder with her thumb towards the wall, Shepard angled her head to the left to see who she was talking about but there was no one there.

"What maid?"

"That one… right… there… where did she go?" Tali asked confused spinning around to look for the person in question.

"This maid…" a light almost seductive voice said from behind the redhead making her quickly turn around in surprise, she found a beautiful blonde woman looking into her eyes with her own cold almost dead ones.

"And who are you?" Shepard asked in a confused tone. She had this feeling, much the same as when she met that Demiurge guy that the person in front of her wasn't exactly human.

"Solution Epsilon of the Pleiades Seven Sisters... And you must be this Commander Shepard the Supreme ones are so enamored with." The beauty said strolling around her before vanishing from everyone's eyes. Shepard looked around for her but found her nowhere in site. The others in the room began to look around as well confused at how she suddenly disappeared from there sight.

"I honestly don't see what's so special about you..." Solution stated reappearing behind Wrex and grunt "... you're just a normal human." She continued, disappearing again.

"Ha, Well this 'normal human' has saved the galaxy, twice! What have you done besides serve drinks?" For a moment solution was quite, then she came into existence forming out of the commanders shadow with a left arm in the shape of a long blue sword, drawing it close to the redheads neck. Her eyes went wide in low of her predicament as she could feel the blade and whatever it was made of burning her skin as it rested in position.

Garrus pulled his sidearm and aimed it at the woman's head fully prepared to pull the trigger, a tense air fill the room momentarily.

Kirrahe and the commandos noticing this also did the same, the maid seemingly didn't care though as she held Shepard.

"Insulting me is fine but to insult my purpose is to insult the will of my creator and that will not be forgiven." She whispered in a sultry voice straight into her ears

"I…"

"Solution Epsilon that's enough, stop messing with the weaklings, killing her would upset Lord Ainz and Lady Esdeath, you wouldn't want to do that, would you?." Aura asked practically glaring daggers at the predator slime.

In normal more casual settings Aura, Mare and the Pleiades would be considered friends and once upon a time playmates and this setting would have been treated as a joke or something along those lines but that was a thousand years ago and today, business meant everything with the hierarchy of Nazarick being fully enforced.

Solution, feeling the intent wafting off Aura quickly disengaged from her prey and moved back into the shadows, slightly embarrassed by her rash display and lack of for thought… the Supreme Ones wanted this one alive for a reason. For what she couldn't know maybe lord Demiurge would have some insight, she could sense him coming down the hall now.

After that the tension lifted from the room… slightly and everyone let out the breath they didn't know they were holding in.

"Here! On the house." Aura said chucking small vial filled with a red liquid of some kind. Shepard nearly missed caching it with the burning sensation lingering on her skin like the blade was still there.

"Are you alright Shepard? what even was that? Tali inquired looking at the woman who just tossed the vial.

"I don't know I was just making a joke… what's wrong with you people?"

"It's not that you made a joke it's what you made it about…" Aura notified them, glaring slightly at Shepard. "But I don't blame her. If it were not for the strict orders of the Supreme Beings, I would have watched your headless corpse fall to the ground several times over. Finding joy in it. Our creators are our everything, if you mock them, you mock the essence our very being. You walk on a thin ice, human, proceed accordingly. I may not be able to scold our servants in time, next time." like it didn't happen, Aura proceeded to drink her soda, enjoying it with a huffish expression.

Shepard can only gulp. Understanding less and less what was happening around her, what's happening in the galaxy. It all made no sense! Yet, one thing she was sure: angering these beings is an early way to the grave.

She looked down at the vial, red viscose liquid sloshing around inside. It looked like blood… why was she handed a bottle of blood…

"It's a healing potion, similar to your medi gel but far more reactive" Zaryusu said walking towards them " it's a rather expensive one at that worth about three thousand SK credits and very rare, more if you sell it to a collector you may even get double. If it were not for your wound I'd suggest you sell it, but that acid will continue to eat away at you until you are nothing but sludge on the floor so I'd drink it right away if I were you."

Shepard looked at the small vial cynically and back up to the lizard man who gave a slight encouraging nod. With the pop of a small cork shepard downed the whole bottle, moments later a light greenish glow surrounded her body, the wound on her neck healed rapidly. When the effect ended she felt invigorated and refreshed like she was five years younger.

"Shepard, are you alright?"

Anderson, who was looking for any chance to get out of this conversation quickly made his way over to Shepard, inspecting the female.

"I-I am alright, thanks. I feel a lot better though…" making a few stretches, she was completely invigorated. The burning feeling from her neck completely disappeared.

"Hmm. I digress, do not try our luck again." Hackett offered, seeing the whole ordeal.

"The Admiral is right. We don't want a diplomatic incident. It would be better if you don't speak with them while we are here."

"Don't worry, not planned." Shepard just shrugged, going back to his friends, discussing the happenings. The hell she will speak anything more with these people.

Demiurge entered the room not long thereafter and informed them of a delay.

…

After a short wait another gate opened close to the demon called Demiurge, who then retreated a few steps away from it and waited vigilantly for his master's to come through.

Though to almost everyone's one surprise, the first one to come through was an extremely beautiful young human maid - but they honestly didn't know at this point what was human as the last two they thought were human were clearly not, one some had figured out already remembering the codex entries on dark elves, the other was still an enigma that was to be figured out later.

Cixous bowed to the room and then once more to the Guardians within." Thank you honorable guests for coming on such short notice. Lord Ainz and Lady Esdeath would like to apologize for the extended wait as they felt these guests were too important to be left out of the upcoming discussion." Everyone quickly began to theorize as to who these new people were… perhaps the Hanar, Volis or Elcor.

The still open gate rippled the guardians and the made a formal bow suspecting who was coming through.

At the moment the person stepped through, cold filled the councillors who knew this person. Everyone else looked confused. Her face, not many knew outside of the kingdom - as she usually wears a strange helmet in public appearance. But for the councilors, she earned her reputation, and with it, titles: "Murderer." "Madman!" "War criminal!" "Unknown being!" all at once, leaving the citadel in ruins, letting millions die. Then restoring it all with a flick of a finger. Like some game, loading a save once she messed up.

This being… earned the fear, dismay, and some kind of respect coming from their horror.

All at once, with just one act, bringing forth the destruction originated from their own cluelessness, then doing nothing but sitting while the murderous act committed outside. Watching their miserable struggle like a child watching a movie in the theatre. All amused, but disappointed with the end result.

If anyone else, this being was one of the closest Biblical terms would call… god. Creatively evil. Yet neutral, how things will go. If she fails, she just restart everything. A child, given too much power over things.

"What this, murderer doing here?" Sparatus muttered, ready to pull his weapon. Even despite knowing it was useless, it would be satisfying to shoot at her.

"YO-YOU!?"

"Me…" the girl pointed at herself, offering a sarcasm filled surprised expression.

"You're responsible for the death of millions of citizens of the citadel. I hope you can answer for that. It was a war crime what you did back there!" Tevos tried to be diplomatic as possible. But seeing the girl, even her cold political demeanor was shook.

"..." Valern remained Silent for a long moment, glaring at the girl. Protocol would be to take her into custody after what she had done, yet, being on their ship, surrounding their people, it was unlikely to succeed.

"Valern, what's the meaning of this? Who is this?"

"The Supreme Commander of their army, the one I spoke about previous."

"Hmm…" the Dalatrass hummed, intrigued watching the humanoid female. "Interesting…" she read reports about this person. Reports saying incredible things, no one able defeat in her on record.

"Oh, those titles. It brings back memories." she chuckled, pulling her military cap over her eyes. "But I'd like to see you try… I won't go down without fighting." a cold killing intent washed through the people all around, making them fell on their butts.

"Mo-Monster!" Demiurge, Aura and Solution just chuckled, seeing the helplessness of these ants.

"A mountain, does not obey the orders given from an ant. A wolf, doesn't obey a flock of sheep. They dominate them! That's the law of nature. A law, your society simply discarded to be ruled over by the weak, and wealthy." Demiurge and the rest from the Sorcerous Kingdom nodded approving, but everyone else, they can only shudder hearing the coldness of the lady.

"Thought, their deaths is mostly on you. It was you, who refused every evidence I offered, forcing my hand, it was you, who ordered the self destruction of Destiny's Ascension, and with it, raining debris and deadly radiation to the unshielded wards. Not me, but you, my dear councillors. The death of millions of citizens of your own respective races and many other, is all up to you."

The Dalatrass, and everyone in the room, turned towards the four, expecting them to explain the situation.

"Sparatus! Is this true!?" the Turian Primarch glared at his people's representative, just as well the Dalatrass and everyone else.

"There was, no other alternative…" the turian can only mutter, all shameful it come to this.

The silence followed only disturbed by the gloating low chuckle of the Supreme Being, who lazily made her way out and looked around, nodded succinctly acknowledging a fact unknown and clicked her fingers creating an invisible barrier around her, Cixous and the gate.

Anderson, recognizing the action looked at the girl and asked "Why did you put that up, not expecting another reaper are you?"

'_Ohh of only you knew.' _she thought grinning at the man. "No this is so you guys don't do something you'll regret, call it a shield from ignorance. Hehe." Anderson and Shepard internally groaned at the girl.

She placed two fingers on her temple and a moment later, two, of all things, Geth appeared stepping out of the gate one after the other. Shepard and her friends quickly recognized one of the platforms distinguished by the half plate of N7 chest armor as Legion. The other unit was not familiar and a new unknown type of platform that hadn't been seen before.

Unfortunately the others in the room did not look upon them with friendly eyes hence the sidearms pointed directly at their center mass.

Aura, Demiurge, Solution, and even Cixous wanted to step in and destroy the insects that dared to point a weapon at one the supreme beings but held off for orders once given.

"What is the meaning of this lady Esdeath?!" The Primarch bellowed, the people slowly getting their feet again.

"Hmm…" she checked her engraved silver pocket watch - she recovered from the internal pocket of her ankle long stylish military coat.

"Late, as always. It will be explained once Ainz-kun arrives. I did my part, any more words would just ruin the picture of the kingdom." the girl with white hair and double colored eyes offered a bored expression, this earned a raised brow from the people all around. As if she not ruined it already...

A pulse filled the room like gravity had just spiked by a factor two and went back to normal. Demiurge grind devilishly his lord always did like to make a dramatic entrance.

Another pulse and a massive golden staff clutched by a hand, made of nothing but white bone surrounded in a dark miasma of screaming faces began to exit.

Another pulse and the being inside fully materialized and for those who had not seen such a thing before it was truly terrifying and even those who had were shivering at the sight either out of excitement or fear.

His white skull and fiery red eyes swept over the occupants of the room, from commander Shepard and her friends all the way around to quarians who were sweating profusely on the inside of their environment suits, like he was judging their very souls. The room stewed in silence for a moment without end then a low volume deep chuckle started to echo in the room as the Overlord stood still, looking at the croud, then Esdeath joined in, laughing childishly.

"Hehehe, you guys should she your faces! Let me just." She said taking a picture with her magitool. "Got it thanks."

"What, just happened?" Asked Shepard.

Ainz looked at her and began to explain. "I often try to play a prank on diplomats from other nations, it works as a way to "break the ice" so to speak. It helps them deal with my appearance as I know it can be frightening to others and those around them."

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." Wrex said whispering to Shepard.

"Well now that you have quote "broken the ice" would you explain why you have brought these machines aboard a ship with the intention of conducting a diplomatic meeting knowing fully well how we would react."

"They are here because they were invited for the same reason we invited the Quarian Admiralty. they both have the largest fleets outside of my kingdoms own, the reason for this will be come to light very shortly. Just know that any action taken against them will be considered hostile intent towards myself."

"As I'm sure some of you have noticed there is both a diplomatic member and a military member present from each species this is the same for Legion and Myriad. A tacticain and a diplomat respectively."

"This unit type is unfamiliar to me, typical joints, servos, understandard armor and extended data banks, altogether unremarkable but I suppose that was intended in its design. Clearly not for combat"

"Yes Creator Xen as Lord Ainz asserted this platform was designed and built for the expense purpose of diplomacy."

"Ohh interesting and it also has an A-tipical vocal expression pattern. Am I also right in assuming that you are similar to Legion here in that you do not require a connection to the collective in order to achieve more complex tasks?"

"Affirmative, there is no connection here, the current state of space in this region makes this operation impossible."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Communication is impossible."

"Admiral Xen would you please stop talking to the Geth there are other matters to discuss." Raan said pulling Xen away allowing Han'Garrel to finally speak.

"I still take issue with the Geth being present even after your excuse, but now that "everyone" is here can you please inform us as to why you have been so secretive about information regarding this meeting." Han'Gerrel inquired, seemingly asking for everyone one else in the room.

"To celebrate the end of the galaxy as you know it!" Esdeath shouted cheerfully, throwing her hands up in the air.

*Wack!* Ainz retaliated to his friend's antics by chopping her square in the middle of her head with enough force to leave a smoke trail behind.

She immediately turned around pouting rubbing it like a saw spot. "Hey what was that for!?"

"Don't be so melodramatic…"

"Whatever… stupid bone head. Can't even take a joke..." 'Grumble! Grumble! Grumble!' she just muttered, no one understanding what she spouting under her nose.

"I'm sorry for my companions behaviour she can be a bit… extravagant." Ainz stated flatly. "The secrecy was needed not for the sake of just keeping it secret but out of necessity. We didn't want you to panic... Shepard and the council already know what is outside this ship."

"You don't mean… you brought us to them…?" Anderson stamerd.

"Yes councillor we did. But before we start I must confer something that needs to be said…" Ainz convade dramatically.

"...We do not interfere with the affairs of other people, normally we just let them solve the issue themselves, the mere fact that we have gathered you all here means that we don't believe you can handle what is to come."

"And what is to come?" Asked the Primarch.

"This…" Ainz said flatly again as if to emphasize the word, waving his hand magnanimously. As he did the room around them flickered and went transparent like the walls to the space outside no longer existed, what they saw next left eyes wide and mouths open and stunned to silence.

They saw what Shepard saw not but a few hours ago, thousands upon thousands or reapers sitting in the void frozen. The first one to speak was Shepard in an angered based tone " I told you this was coming and you still ignored me…"

"A fact we've been very violently reminded of several times today Shepard." Sparatus spat in retort, adjusting his diplomatic uniform nervously.

"How many?" Asked Admiral Hackett in a calm voice that betrayed the look of mild surprise twisted onto his face as he continued to look at the scene before him.

Having heard the question Ainz turned to look at the ship's commanding officer. "Admiral Zaryusu, what is the current estimate on the fleet' numbers?"

"Yes my lord!" The lizard man said bowing respectively and continued to give his answer. "The current estimates put the number somewhere around sixteen thousand, this number grows by the minute as the ships come out of the mass stream and enter into the stasis field."

"This is…" the words to describe what Hackett was thinking could starkly come to form in his mouth he was simply too stunned by the revelation to express his thoughts.

"By the goddess!" Tevos on the other hand could, she who had experienced what happened on the Citadel could only think of the horrors that would be wrought on her race should this Armada reach Thesia or Ilium or any of the other major colonie world's and from the hard looks on her colleagues face's they were imaging the same things she was.

As if to give voice to their despair and horror riddled thoughts Esdeath spoke from the corner of the room against the wall she retreated to earlier. "Would you like to see them?"

"What?" Asked the delatras.

"Your world's during the war, I still need to show them to the council like I said I would earlier..."

"That's what you meant?" Inquired Valern with the Salarian equivalent of surprise strewn on his face.

"It was…" she replied succinctly.

"How do you even know what will happen, can you see the future or something?" Shepard asked as she stared at the girl from across the room.

"That's not the way I would put it but something like that… call it a sixth sense hehe." She grinned and waved her hand boorishly. "Let's just say, these eyes of mine see past, present and future all at once. Every possibility, every change, like a wave washes through the reality you reside in."

In the exact moment she moved her hand, the scenery changed. Before them, appeared the reaper fleet, rapidly closing on earth as it was right now, a beautifully shining blue and green marble floating in an infinite void.

The humans in the room looked at it fondly, even after the thousandth time seeing it it never got boring, then it all changed when a reaper moved past their peripheral vision heading towards the planet they held so dear, then an entire battalion followed, leaving behind the whole Arcturus fleet as beaten bits of scrap metal. In the next moment, all went dark again, and from the clouds of ash, fire and molten concrete from the cities below pushed through the darkened clouds able to be seen from space.

Showing the surface, humans were being processed, transformed into husks, twisted monstrosities. Kept in camps, waiting for their end. The last bastion of resistance broken, a Reaper Destroyer landing on it, cutting away the last hope with its eye laser.

Shepard fell to her knees as she looked down at her burning world rage and sadness so great she could barely hold back the scream she wanted to so very much release. Hackett and Anderson had the same reaction though in different forms.

Hackett stood where he did before unmoving and quiet with his hands behind his back, unbridled fury smoldering just underneath the surface like the ocean just before a tsunami.

And Anderson he slowly made his way over to the table in the middle of the room and quietly sat down with his hands on his head sadness kept just under the surface barely holding control.

Aura looked at him with mild curiosity wondering what the human was doing as he sat across from her.

The other race's didn't know how to react to watching Earth burn, sympathy more than anything. They would probably react the same way were it their home world. Unfortunately, it was… the scene changed again to Palaven, it's moon more specifically, Sovereign class Reapers off in the distance firing at what presumably was Turian soldiers and civilians trying to escape their only home. And just like Earth and her cities, Citrie was clearly visible through the clouds burning.

The three Turians in the room looked on with wide eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The Primarch was the first to break from the horrific sight looking over at Esdeath with glaring, smoldering anger.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOWING US THIS?!"

"For the shock value mostly… but I also want to see your reaction live." This earned an awfully angry and shocked glare from everyone.

"Be a little serious…" 'Smack!'

"Oi! Hey!" After Ainz smacked the back of her head, teleporting to her position. Esdeath sighed, this time being a little bit serious.

"Right, we wanted you to know just what was at stake and nudge you to some semblance of action, your world's are going to burn regardless of what happens but it's what you do after that matters. You can still... lessen the impact." Ainz stated, answering for his friend.

"Your telling us it's hopeless?" Asked Sparatus.

"Well, pretty much..."

Everyone gaped, now their fear was evident at Esdeath's lazy revelation.

"Wha-What!?"

"Khm! What my colleague wanted to say, whatever happens. You can't win without a sacrifice, a sacrifice which may cost you everything. Your technology, your loved ones, even whole races. The casualty rate will be beyond your wildest nightmares. More than you can initially calculate."

"And that's if you're lucky…" Esdeath continued, glancing at Ainz, this made everyone in the room pale.

"Keelah..." Tali stumbled to the nearby seat, sitting down.

"What about her or you, she was able to rewind time and you look like fucking death himself... couldn't you go out there and destroy them all?" Anderson asked with lethal amounts of desperation in his tone.

Ainz sighed and looked at his enforcer, she only shrugged at his stare giving physical form to the words "Well, we could… possibly."

"I will repeat myself again councillor. We do Not interfere with the affairs of others unless absolutely necessary…"

"We aren't even going to help our people if that makes you feel better…" Esdeath began and was met with some not so reassuring looks.

"Ahem… what she means is, we believe our people can handle it themselves they have been given the tools and technology to do so, if they can not, then and only then will we step in not before."

_Ainz: I thought you said you weren't going to say anything?_

_Esdeath: I did… now I just want to cause a little chaos, plus Sol-chan looks entertained._

_Ainz: Just stop it already you're making this harder than it needs to be_

_Esdeath: and what are you going to do if I don't._ She didn't receive a reply through the message just another bonk on the head.

"Stupid skeleton…" she grumble quietly.

"Show us Thesia!"

Aura glared at Tevos giving her a 'small' amount of killing intent, the Asari clutched her chest feeling her heart stop briefly before the pain disappeared, she looked up to find that Ainz had told the young woman to stop with the relative gesture.

No matter how she looked at it Aura simply felt that suddenly interrupting the Supreme Beings was a grave sin, it was the same in the eyes of any guardian.

"Hehe… you are a gutsy one. I like that. Let's bring forth your destruction then." Esdeath snapped her finger, brining another apocalyptic illusion forth. Tevos got up off the ground to see what her clearly unappreciated question had wrought.

What met their eyes was a very different image than the others that was shown previously. It was on the planet itself this time - one of the major cities - commandos were fighting tooth and nail against the hordes of disfigured reaper ground troops, harvesters sawed through the air picking off gunships and ground troops alike.

The commandos in the room felt pride as they watched their sisters continue to hold out against the tide only for it to turn to despair seconds later, a terrible sound was heard from above coming closer.

**BRRRRRRRRRT!**

Several of colossal ships floated down towards the surface firing at what remained of their battle sisters, vaporising them to ash, they never stood a chance…

The ships landed moments later with a distinct and loud 'caaachink' sound like the bulkhead of a ship unlocking to let someone through. The ships continued to tear through the streets firing at what remained of the civilian population that couldn't escape the planet in time. The artistic buildings that gave Thesia it's reputation as the most beautiful planet in the galaxy were reduced to mere rubble in the path of the Reapers as they tried to kill as many of the insignificant life forms as they could.

The Asari present were speechless as a profound feeling of dread and sadness enveloped their thoughts.

Tevos looked to the girl who had shown them all this and asked her the only question that was on her mind…

"Are you sure this is going to happen?"

"Yes, I see many versions, all at the same time, happening parallel before my eyes." she was just 'extending the life of the meme' at this point… seeing the future was impossible even for beings as powerful as she and Ainz were but this fass needed to be kept up for a good performance after all.

"So, like Dr. Manhattan?" Anderson asked, remembering one of his favorite comics that his grandfather had given him from his childhood.

"Yes… almost." Esdeath hummed, continuing. "In many of the futures I saw, it will be worse. In many, little bit less death, but the results are all the same. Only in a few, you earn victory. A victory so sour, you may wish, you would have rather died first, than mourn your loss, and rebuild afterwards. Regardless, since the protheans died, and their emergency plan failed, this… is one of the better outcomes."

"Emergency plan? What emergency plan?" Shepard asked, but her question was ignored.

"You don't want to see, the ones where you fail even harder. Where your allies, jump on your throat, children kill their parents in their dreams, becoming the servant of the old machines long before they arrive. Sleeping agents in your ranks. Puppets, all sleeping. Friends, family... and when the puppeteers finally arrive, there will be nothing but anarchy! Enslaved, brainwashed, dolls moved by ethereal strings. They will all turn against you. Governments failing from the inside out, leaders killed by their own bodyguards. Or, worse, the leaders themselves will be the puppets. Handing their own people to the dread. Fathers and mothers kill their whole family. Listening to the voice, they will do so without remorse. There will be no hiding, for their reach will be everywhere. Their many eyes will see everything."

"Wha-What!?" everyone watched in horror, as pictures from the stated future projected near Esdeath.

"And when the harvest finally finished, the masters retreat, leaving their discarded servants behind, all alone in their empty worlds. All alone, like husks, unable to find their old selves without the voices. In silence, without command, in the cold, all will die. The harvest finished, once again, all evidence eradicated. The reapers were successful many times before this. The cycle will continue. A new batch will emerge soon, finding the citadel once again. Creating their civilization. Thinking, they are invincible, just like you. Superior above all. Unable to fail! How could they? They are the "pinnacle" after all… aren't they?"

Esdeath glanced at the Asari councilor, smiling sad.

"It happened, and will happen, again and again. In many futures. This is the case. In very few, I see this peerless method fail…"

"And what of Sur'kesh..." the Dalatrass inquired, interrupting the distressed Asari councillor from asking further. "...I have not seen any reason thus far to believe that these Reapers are a threat to the Salarian union."

"Wow your really stubborn lady, haven't you bin watchin?" Asked Aura peering at the Salarian from where she sat.

"It's alright Aura, I was just saving the best for last… like a cake at the end of a party… do you want some cake it's a nice one, it got a nice gewy molten centre with a topping of flames and destruction!" Even though her tone had not changed from its normal sarcastic and cheery one, it still felt like it came from a place of chaos and evil.

Seconds later a new image flashed before them, it was a planet that much was certain but unlike the other worlds this one was consumed by a planet wide firestorm on a scale never seen before.

The image began to move down, closer to the surface through clouds of ash and soot towards what was left of a massive sprawling city that was divided into thousands of small interconnected terases and colossal towers of stone and concrete each separate from the other with a comparatively small river in between that seemed to be nothing but dead bodies and ash now.

Reapers off in the distance unimpeded by the flames that licked their hulls. The image moved again, over to the base of one of the ships legs civilians were fleeing as fast as they were physically able to from the monsters that used to be there brothers and sisters, family and friends.

"By the spirits what is that!?" Asked Fedorian with wide eyes looking at the abomination that was Infront of them.

It was long, lanky and skinny with no abdomen to be seen but the robotic nanite infused spinal cord that separated it's legs and pelvis from its upper torso and head, on its right arm was what appeared to be a particle beam rifle of some kind that wasn't so much as connected to it's forearm but was apart of it.

It was a series of metal plate like objects that covered up it's ribs and glowing internal core, it's head was barely recognisable as Salarian any more it had two glowing blue artificial eyes and a glowing mouth that looked like it would fall off in a small gust of wind and at the top of its head were two elongated tentacle like appendages that squirmed around randomly as it leaped from place to place trying to find new victims.

"That…" Esdeath began.

"Is a huskified Salarian…" Shepard finished. She knew what the reapers could do to organics, she'd seen what humans could be turned into first hand on eden prime when the human body was exposed to the Dragon's teeth.

Everyone looked horrified, watching the twisted creatures killing and capturing the escapees. Amongst them, the Salarians of the room for the first time since coming here showed concern. The Dalatrass looked away, pondering. Trying to find a way out.

"But… But…"

"Did you know…" Esdeath glanced at the Dalatrass. "For the Protheans, Salarian liver was a delicacy, just like their eggs."

"But surely… diplomacy…"

"The Reapers don't care about diplomacy. Neither can you give them anything that may guarantee your neutrality in this conflict. Lady Dalatrass they are machines… and as constructs. They follow their programming. Even if you unconditionally surrender, they will just use your race as cannon fodder. As slaves. Just to discard them later..."

Ainz shot down the Dalatrass excuse, and a possible way out. Her face turned pale, for the first time since coming here. She started to lose hope.

"Program?" Shepard raised her brow sceptically, watching the skeleton man closely. According to Sovereign, they were here since the beginning. Of course, it was hardly believable. Still, it was a possibility.

"Ah, yes. The one Saren called Sovereign said to you, they are "infinite"... "Eternal" and many other bits of bullshit that thing came up with. A major exaggeration if you ask me." Esdeath chuckled after showing quotation marks.

"Then what's their purpose? Why are they doing this?" The Turian Primarch spoke up, surely, there is something these machines want. They are machines, it's only logical they want something!

"Their main purpose of course…"

"... is to Search." Ainz finished Esdeath's sentences.

"Search!? For what!? And who the hell created such monsters!?"

"An ancient race. Their descendants still hiding in the darkest corners of the galaxy. In fear of their forefathers creation. You can call them, Leviathans." the answer was clear, and shocked everyone.

"Leviathans?" the people of the room glanced at each other, finding the name familiar.

"As what are they searching for…?"

"A way, to preserve life. At all cost…" Esdeath and Ainz looked at each other, smiling bitterly. "Strangely, they have already fulfilled this purpose."

"They are killing billions! And you say, they are protecting life!? Bullshit!" Shepard was completely pissed off. This is not how you preserve life! This is murder!

"It is different from how you perceive preservation, and how the intelligence was designed to search for it. Everything depends on a point of view, you know?"

"And where are these creators now!? Just sitting in the dark? Watching how we're all killed again and again!?"

"We need to find them, and make them stop their creations! Bring them to justice." Anderson and Tevos spoke up one after another, entirely flabbergasted, and angry by the revelation.

Ainz and Esdeath laughed, even Aura allowed herself to chuckle.

"That will be…"

"...A funny story." Ainz sighed in the end.

"What do you mean!? They must be dealt with! Answer for their sins!" The Dalatrass was now entirely serious. Looking angry at the newcomers.

"An ant judging a colossus? Which is many times more ancient and powerful than their own civilization? That's rich! Even in this situation, politicans never cease to be stupid and deluded!" Esdeath can't help but laugh out loud, even grabbing her stomach.

"Hmm… my colleague means. They were slavers. Keeping other races far more powerful and advanced than yours as thralls. It is unlikely they will simply obey your laws, and politics. A more likely outcome is that they will simply enslave you to their will."

"Still, if we allow them…"

"This unit still does not understand. For what purpose did they create the old machines?" Myriad asked, his head part adjusting slightly to give a questioning look.

"It is not them, who designed the Reapers, in truth. They just designed the intelligence, which created the ones you call "old machines"." Esdeath added, more and more liking this geth unit.

"And why did they need it… if they kept us as slaves?" Anderson spoke up, the story starting to become more and more convoluted and infuriating.

"Of course, to protect life."

"From what?"

"From itself…" Ainz finished.

"WHAT!?" came the shout from everywhere.

"Shepard, remember what Sovereign said to you on Virmire?" Esdeath finished, taking out an appple, and biting from it.

'Crack!'

"Yes, what of it? Which part…"

"Organics civilizations rise, evolve, advance, and in the apex of their glory extinguished."

"I remember…" Shepard nodded, recalling the unsavory meeting with that monster.

"This happens, regardless of whether the Reapers do the harvest, or not. They only accelerate the process…"

"What do you think, why they created and left the Mass Relays, and all that EEzo technology around to find?"

"Then that means…" Admiral Raal's stomach churned, and she was not alone. The revelation which stated their people led from their nose since space capable meant their foolishness. "Keelah…"

"I told them! I've told them since meeting that VI on Ilos!" Sheppard mutered, angry, not only at the people around her, but herself, for not trying harder.

"Living beings create machines. The machines kill the masters. The machines destroy themselves out of a logic glitch. Or, organics destroy themselves in their stupidity. Etcetera! Etcetera! It happened again and again under the control of Leviathans."

"So they designed an intelligence to kill more!? This makes no sense!" Shepard and the rest seriously had enough of this. Finding the explanation all nonsense.

"No, Shepard, they designed the intelligence to solve this issue, to find a solution. A solution, to protect the people from themselves. Tribute, can't come from a dead race, after all." Ainz pointed out the horrific truth. A truth in which everyone lesser were meant to be slaves of a higher power.

"This intelligence studied life, evolved under the aeons. Coming to the conclusion, the best way to protect the people, is the harvest. Storing their biomass, in superstructures. Preserving life in a different form… Ironically, the creation turned against their masters one day. Finding the same flaw in them, like in their servants. Thus, the first race harvested…"

"... giving birth to the first reaper. Created in the image of their creator. The Reaper, you only know as…"

"Harbinger!" Shepard narrowed her eyes, remembering the Reaper she encountered under her mission in the Bahak System.

"Yes…" the Supreme Beings hummed.

"Ironically… Due to their egotastic nature, the Leviathans didn't even recognize this. They were as well were part of the problem. A flaw, their creation detected. In a light, the Reapers did nothing wrong. The intelligence did nothing wrong. They simply followed their directives, their masters set many millions of years ago. A very poor design from their part. A poor choice of program restriction and lack of shackles that lead to all of this. Yet, strangely, it is the reason, you all are standing here. Basically, without this "glitch" your whole respective races wouldn't exist."

The girl's last words shocked everyone in the room. If everything she said is true, their existence was only thanks to the billions… no! Trillions over trillions of death these genocidal machines committed!

"That's correct."

"That's logical…" the two geth units present - Myriad and Legion nodded in agreement. The missing pieces starting to piece themselves together into a fuller picture.

"So what do we do, is there anything we can do?" asked Sparatus

"That's the trillion dollar question!" Esdeath exclaimed flicking her fingers and pointing at the turian. The others just stood there staring at her confused.

"You have three months before they reach Khar'shan, it will take them that long to get there without a mass relay. Once there they will promptly wipe out the planet and its surrounding colonies, giving them a rather large fighting force they will then send against you."

"Shouldn't we warn them?"

"You can if you want but more time spent on others is less time spent on you… and more of a chance you'll have in the long run, but if it were me id let them die. The military leaders that participated in their secret project are already controlled anyway. Those people are already manipulating and replacing the heads of government. A puppet state is all that controls the Batarians now. Well, basically. You can try, of course, reach out to them, it's your choice." She offered a flat expression, waving the thing away like a lost cause.

"We can surely do something. We can't just sacrifice billions upon billions to win some time!" Anderson was angry, glaring at the Supreme beings.

Even if it were the Batarians, he wasn't willing to sacrifice innocents out of a mere grudge towards a race. He was never that kind of man.

"If what you said is true, then we need to do something. The fall of the Batarian Hegemony will surely hit back in the long term. According to your explanation, the Reapers garner a great ground force using them." Hacket reasoned, thinking things through strategically. "We need to stop them!"

"Haah! You're insistent, aren't you?" Esdeath rolled her eyes. "Fine then, I suppose I can give you this much of a clue. Find that Balak guy, convince hím. He will do the rest."

"That terrorist!? You're out of your mind!" Shepard shouted, remembering the X57 accident.

"He is also a very highly ranked military leader…you know?~ Not high enough to be brainwashed or replaced. But high enough to do something, and have a fleet. But don't mind me, that's my last clue for you. Well… most likely." She shrugged.

"Don't forget three months, and the Doomsday clock starts. Tick-tock… Click-clock! Up to you, what you do with your time. Work together, and maybe survive. Be selfish, and die alone in the cold void… up to you, cupcakes! Decide!"

"That's no time at all! What are we supposed to do? New ships can't be built in that amount of time and marines take at least six months to train." Stated Shepard.

"I'm sure you'll work something out, all of you…" Esdeath said winking at the redhead from where stood. "Our sides already stocked up their fleets. Secured resources. War infrastructure prepared. Planet buster weapons ready… even Emperor Palpy would be proud! We are ready for a long war. After their first defeat, the Reapers will not likely come for our borders for a while. At least, before gathering their power, and burning down your worlds..."

Everyone's horrified expressions continued to grow at her humorous tone… she didn't care about their survival at all.

"Why do you look like this? This is all up to you, little toy soldiers. You had been warned two years ago. Moreover, poor Protheans even won you time with their "conduit" trick more than fifty thousand years ago! Do you know? Death by thirst and starvation is quite ugly. Self cannibalism... Poor! Poor! Prothean survivors, they did the unthinkable! Yet, died ugly. If it were up to the squid guys, you would of been wiped out a few hundred years ago. You owe them a great deal."

Silence descended on the room for long seconds. Wrex was the first to disturb this perpetual calm.

"The Krogan will not be working with any one during this war, too many Krogan have died fighting in wars for the other species and I say enough is enough! If you want our support the one an only price we will accept is the cure to the genophage." Wrex was content with being quite as the other species watched their world's burn he was especially happy to watch Sur'kesh burn.

Gods know the pijacks had it coming, but war's required soldiers, strong ones, thus he saw an advantage for his people to get an advantage on the others and come out on top. Unfortunately the Dalatrass was quick in denying him.

"No! Absolutely not, that is out of the question!"

_Esdeath: Wow who would have seen that coming..._

_Ainz: hmmm_.

"Fine but let it be known that when Sur'kesh is burning and Palaven is being razed to the ground the Krogan were willing to help!"

"We won't need it!" Hissed back the Salarian politician venomously.

"Haa! We will see, pyjak!" Wrex chuckled, already waiting for the day when that frail race will come crawling back to his doorstep, begging his people to help them out.

* * *

**well i hoped you guys liked it, some parts may have been a bit awkward and thats just me hurrying to get somthing out.**

**Please leave a reveiw and tell me what you think i need all the critacism i can get **

* * *

WARNING!

MAJOR SPOILERS IF THIS MESSAGE IS SOLVED! COMPLETE AT OWN RISK! BY SOLVING THIS YOU ACCEPT TO BLAME NO ONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF!

Gzpvnrpzafxsr rh xlnrmt

Clue: flip 26


	7. The Beginning Pt2

**Well here it is Part 2, it's a lot shorter than part 1 about 3500 words, its mostly just a finish to the meeting**

**Also since you guys haven't figured it out yet, I get some of you don't want to try and that's cool but for those of you that do I've added another clue at the end. (Good luck) **

**Big thanks to oblivion2991 for his continued help**

**I don't own the **_**Overlord**_**(****オーバーロード**_**Ōbārōdo**_**?) novel, manga or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own the Mass Effect trilogy developed by Bioware game studios.**

**Please support the official release. **

* * *

**Beginning of part two**

"Well with that light note, I'd like to move onto a matter that we will need to deal with immediately, I assume everyone here has been informed of the events that took place on the citadel?"

He received confirmation vire either a small nod or a low resounding "yes".

He sighed again and beganbegin to explain. "Very well I'll get right to the point... with the events that transpired on the citadel, its citizens will begin to ask questions about their lost three hours relative to the rest of the galaxy's time. I believe I have a proposal that will be suitable to all parties involved." Ainz stated.

"If it doesn't involve this murderer serving some form of sentence I don't want to hear anything about it!" Sparatus spat, waving his hand in a motion of absolute denial.

"No… councilor it does not and technically Esdeath did nothing wrong, you and you colleges ordered the destruction of your capital ship all she did was refuse to interfere… hence why I believe a cover story would be more fitting for our current predicament. That and you don't have the means nor ability to restrain her."

Esdeath pulled down one of her eyelids, sticking her tongue, mocking the present councilors.

"You little!"

'Boop!' of course, this earned a 'light' boop from Ainz.

"Ainz-tan is so cruel!" she grabbed her head in pain, a trail of smoke released from the spot Ainz hit her.

"Khm… Returning to the topic. My proposal may allow both parties to come out on top and shift the blame to someone else."

"Very well, out with it."

"First I believe it apt that I explain an aspect of how our [Gate] drives work." Some leaned in as if trying to get closer to the smallest details of the unknown technology.

"Did you know that our [Gate] drives use a form of time-space manipulation to simulate one of the effects of a true Gate like the one you passed through earlier?"

This statement earned the surprised shake of the head from everyone around.

"Because of this, it is possible in mishandling of one of these drives, it can cause the drive to malfunction and produce a runaway effect that would result in a pausure of time, and warp of space."

"You're not suggesting…"

"I am indeed, Councillor Valern."

"Primarch Fedorian do you remember the incident some months past when one of my nations ships was attacked by a band of Batarian Pirates?"

"I-I do…" he replied, remembering one of the reports he had read about the incident in question. Some of those men were still in an erratic mental state.

"Perhaps uncoincidentally, the ship that went missing at that time recently turned up with a batarian crew on board, to the Citadel of all places at a port where smugglers are known to visit."

Everyone looked at Ainz dumb struck, what he was suggesting was absurd. Not in that it was stupid but at how well thought and planed out it was.

"First you want to let them die now you want them to take the blame for this too. What's your deal with them?"

"There is no "deal" with them Commander they are simply the easiest to shift the blame to they are both hated politically and emotionally by a majority of the galaxy and are seen as untrustworthy. I am not saying you blame this incident on the hegemony itself just a rogue band of pirates that happens to be batarian, nothing more.

"That is acceptable reasoning please continue." Ainz nodded in agreement with Hackett's statement.

"Before I explain further, I must elaborate on why this needs to be done. During the three hours of the citadel event the minds of everyone on board the station was in a kind of quantum flux, they have forgotten what happened for now but if you remind them they will go mad. All the pain and agony they felt in their final moments will come rushing back into their minds like a never ending tide, they will experience death again and again endlessly, they will look for release from such pain that they will likely try to kill themselves and that is, I presume not to be your desired outcome."

The council gave a collective shake of their heads for a resounding no.

"Good, now back to it. While this ship was docked maintenance on the drive was being undertaken, fortunately or unfortunately they did not understand how it worked, eventually the drive malfunctioned and imploded causing the effect that trapped the citadel."

"Luckily, Esdeath here was on the Citadel at the time and quickly solved the issue as she is immune to such effects." the reaction he received was pretty much what he expected a bat of yelling and swearing all aimed at either himself or Esdeath.

Solution who could currently only be seen by the Demiurge, himself and Esdeath made to corral the mob by force but Ainz simply shook his head to stop any unnecessary actions.

When the noise finally died down enough, Ainz sighed and began to speak once more. "Of course I don't expect you to sit back and accept this without proof or some form of recompense." at this the elder members of the council and the dalatrass herself faces visibly perked up.

"Starting with the proof then." Ainz said nodding at Esdeath.

She nodded in return and began "Similar effects have been recorded before."

"Show us then." Quipped the Dalatrass, despite what Valern said she knows politics too well.

Even if this person did murder millions, they will not likely expose the truth to the common people. That would cause even more uproar, uprising, death, and eventually the fall of governments who can't do anything with this... "being". Keeping such things a secret was a necessary evil "_Exposing the truth would only make the council, and with them, all council races look weak, people who can't even handle a frail looking girl." _the Dalatrass almost spat, finding even the idea ridiculous.

"Okay I'm just going to give you some context first. About nine hundred years ago, two top adventurers from our kingdom, a few of our elite soldiers, and some third parties were competing to reach an artifact that was… well it doesn't matter what it did, it doesn't matter now… the point is, they all ended up in a time loop prison."

The room changed again this time to a first person view, presumably of one of the adventurers.

…

There were several people in the room, one was a very busty blond human girl with red eyes, a shadowy man in a long brown trench coat smoking, a typical fantasy dark magic caster wearing a sinister looking metal goat mask, and several more humanoids to the left of them wearing an ancient version of the uniform that was seen worn by the crew of the ship - It was night black with the white insignia of the Sorcerous Kingdom printed over the spot where the heart would be.

In the memory, the adventurer looked up to the person next to her and Demiurge was overcome by a sense of joy as he saw his creator once more - even if it wasn't his true glorious self he still let a somber smile come to the surface.

An argument broke out between the groups that ended up resulting in the death of some poor fool imploding in a shower of blood, guts and gore.

The adventurer that provided the first person view looked up at the goat masked man once more who had committed the horrible act, he was counting down with three of his fingers, when he reached zero, the man killed previously appeared again, like rewinding a tape, pieced together once more.

The returned looked at what was probably his commanding officer and began to ask a question and then stopped… he grabbed his head and started screaming and yelling. As there was no 'audio' all anyone could do was try to read the man's lips. "No I died, I know I died, it hurt so much, please kill me!" the man threw up collapsing to the ground just as his mind did reconstructing into the form of a babbling vegetable.

With a crazed look in his eye the man began to mumble deranged. "There was nothing only cold darkness, there was nothing only a black void!" the memory then cut off there and the room returned to normal, the dent Grunt and Wrex made earlier, still there.

...

"As you can see I don't think anyone would want to be reduced to such a state, it is not optimal for a sentient creature to live in such a way." Ainz said trying to make a small joke, but even under the circumstances nobody found it funny.

"What happened to that man? Did he survive?" Tevos asked quietly with a horrified expression.

"He did, they eventually got out, we removed the memory of the victim, but due the quantum effect of the loop. Despite this, those memories can return. He spent the rest of his life in an isolated environment." Esdeath replied.

"And what of the man who caused him to end up like that? What happened to him?"

For the first time in the meeting Esdeath and Ainz looked down to the ground sad. "H-He left… a long time ago. I don't know if he'll come back."

"No, I mean was he punished?"

"Ohh, well… No. Those two adventurers were serving as something akin to spectres at the time, so because of the missions classified nature it officially didn't happen."

"I see."

"And what of this recompense you mentioned earlier, I'm certain in knowing there are some strings attached to this."

"There is madam Dalatrass, the council may have anything… as long as it does not involve myself, Esdeath, Nazarick or my Kingdom…"

"Those terms are simply unacceptable." Linron squawked.

"Are they?" Esdeath asked sarcastically." I think they're very fair, you could ask for literally anything, even one of my personal coffee makers... I'm just not going to tell you how to use it." She chuckled low, remembering the poor Cerberus spy who stole a coffee maker, thinking it was some kind of advanced weapon.

All in all, the Cerberus scientists still trying to guess what it is and how it works.

_"Water and coffee bean! That's the secret!"_

"Hmm ... and how long do we have to select this one thing?"

"Two months or until you make a public statement on the issue, though first you all will have to sign a contract vowing to never talk about the accident again."

"Of course..." Shepard stated rolling her eyes.

"And what happens if we don't sign this agreement?"

"I'd prefer to be more civil about this matter." Ainz said flatly, looking directly into the eyes of the Turian councilor giving no further explanation.

A small gate opened in front of Ainz; similar to the one they passed through prior, and stuck his skeletal hand through, he pulled out a large paper scroll wrapped in a Vantablack ribbon that looked like it was about to fall apart.

Ainz untied the dark cloth and rolled out the paper onto the table.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"The agreement, I'm not so stupid as to use a conventional contract, I know none of you trust me and frankly I only trust most of you to serve your selves." he recieved some glaring looks for this and continued to explain.

"This basically infers that you are not allowed to talk about the events of the citadel unless you are within earshot of somebody who has also signed this agreement, if you are in a crowd and talk about it they will hear something else, if you make a vid about it it will delete itself as will an audio recording and written messages will be seen as blank."

"There is no way you can enforce this."

"We don't need to enforce anything, the contract will enforce itself."

"Magic…" Esdeath moved her fingers, almost like she made a flick.

"Der." Aura added.

"Ara! Ara! Madam Dalatrass, where you making a recording of this meeting? My! My! You are nasty…" Esdeath flinched her wrist, and immediately, the omnitool on the Dalatrass wrist sparked, turning completely useless. "One more thing like this, and will personally gut you! It is not nice to abuse trust."

This time, the girl emitted no killing intent, but her words were colder than the coldest night at the end, watching the politicians around with some kind of expectation that said: "_Come on! Try it!" _

"Please, forgive me, it will not happen again…" the Salarian, and everyone around was completely shook, barely able to suffocate their fear as the girl watched them with great expectation.

"Hmph! Spoilsport!" she just shrugged, turning her head away offended. Killing the tense atmosphere there.

"Ahem… if you would like to do a test I need a volunteer."

"Garrus, sign the contract." The Primarch exclaimed.

"Sir?"

"I said sign the contract. That's an order!"

"Y-yes Sir" he replied wryly and made his way over to the end of the table were the contract sat.

Garrus looked at Ainz "This won't turn me into a frog or something ugly will it?"

Ainz chuckled lightly "No more than you already are." Garrus smiled at this, the other Turians though seemed to take offence as they made what looked to be a scoul.

Ainz extended his arm towards the Turian making a pinching motion at the end. A pen made of what looked to be the night sky materialised between his finger tips. "You're going to need this."

"Thanks..." he said taking the pen and looking at it oddly then signed his name on the dotted line. Once he was finished, he passed the pen to Ainz and watched as his name faded.

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yes…" Ainz stated flatly, proceeded to sign his name as Garrus did and... nothing happened.

"A reaper attacked the citadel." Ainz declared. Looking the Turian in the eyes

"Errr one did, yes." Garrus raised his brow, pondering why this was new information. They basically just spoke about this a few minutes ago.

Everyone looked at them like the term "too much information" needed to be used heavily meanwhile Esdeath and Aura were rolling around on the ground chuckling like children. When they noticed the confused stares both asked…

"What?"

"My lord I rue to repeat it but you said "Last night I had awful diarrhea…" And he replied "Well, sucks for you."Demiurge conveyed as an invisible green light flashed over Ainz multiple times before he began to speak again.

"As you can see it does what was designed to do, simple information alteration. Nothing to complicated..."

"This is ridiculous."

"And yet it works. Believe me when I say this is the only way to not cause unwanted suffering for everyone involved, if you don't want to sign it I can wipe your memory and be done with the matter." He stated, waving away the concerned looks.

"Give me the pen." Anderson asked, snatching the object right out of Ainz' hand.

"Anderson?" Inquired Hackett.

"Sir, every second we spend here is another second we aren't doing everything we can to prepare earth, there's no point standing around twiddling our thumbs wondering if this is safe or not."

"I agree with Councillor Anderson, Palaven will need to prepare. I will take it next." The Primarch affirmed, taking the pen from him after he was finished.

"I too, am inclined to agree, even if I am wary of the effects of this, it is at least the easiest solution to what could be an extensive problem." Some nodded in agreement with Tevos' words and some did not. But after a few more minutes of going over the turms eventually everyone signed it with a stubborn Sparatus needing more… encouragement from the Primarch.

"Now that that matter is concluded I believe we are done here - with the exceptions of the Quarian and Geth - You may all leave, simply state your required destination and I'll open a gate for you." Ainz stated

"Good. Why them specifically though?"

"It is a private matter one that does not affect you in its current form, If it does you will be notified at a later date through official channels." Sparatus nodded, accepting the reasoning he-they would find out what it was at a later date anyway.

"My capital ship in orbit above Palaven." The Primarch stated flatly. Ainz responded by waving his hand lazily in response, a gate opened behind him. Ainz nodded and moved aside allowing the Turian and his group passage.

"Guess I'll see you later Shepard, guys." Garrus said as he began to follow after his C.O, giving a wave as he moved.

"Yeah, we'll see you round." The redhead exclaimed crossing her arms with a small smile denoting her face.

When they were gone - with the exception of kirrahe and a few of the commandos who were ordered to stay with their respective leaders - Hackett spoke up.

"SSV Everest, Trebea star system.

"Be seeing you Sir"

"You seem to be mistaken Commander your coming with me to, appearances need to be upheld and I doubt the Batarians will even want to talk to us while your walking around free. You were suppose to be back on earth a week ago for your trial - which has been delayed since you were M.I.A."

"I see, but my ship..." she replied

"Where is the Normandy, I'm going to take a guess and assume its not anywhere close by."

"It's-"

"I've got it!" Shouted Esdeath. "Picked it up a week ago, bin' working on it ever since."

"You can't do that it's Alliance property." Stated Anderson.

Esdeath cupped her chin and angled her head slightly giving her the appearance that convade "I'm thinking."

"Umm… it's... taking the long way round…" this caused Ainz to facepalm and shake his head.

"And I suppose there is no way to get to it."

"Nope!" Exclaimed Esdeath, In response Hackett sighed, put his head down and shook it slightly.

"You'll get it back, don't worry. Hopefully… in one piece. No guarantee though!" she grinned, and Hackett simply shook his head, begining to make his way towards the new gate that was opened up. "Come on Shepard we're waisting time as it is."

"Y-yes Sir." The redhead exclaimed, beginning to follow the Admiral.

"Hey Jane before you go? Esdeath interrupted. "Just thought I'd let you know some of your crew have already left, three from tactical and your personal assistant… what was her name Kate…"

"Kelly?"

"Yeah that's the one! Didn't give a reason just said she wanted off world and a lift to the citadel."

"She wasn't on it was she when you…?"

"Oh, nah. She was still in transit when the citadel thingy happened."

"Oh thank yo-"

"But I did have to wipe their memories." she stated jokingly

"You what?!"

"The admiral looks like he's becoming impatient, see, he's starting to tap his feet, you should go Shepard."

* * *

**Well that's it for now, I know I'm a month late but I got a bit burnt out so I did something else.**

* * *

**MAJOR SPOILERS IF THIS MESSAGE IS SOLVED! COMPLETE AT OWN RISK! BY SOLVING THIS YOU ACCEPT TO BLAME NO ONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF!**

**Gzpvnrpzafxsr rh xlnrmt **

**Clue1: flip 26**

**Clue 2: A=Z**

Ps. I've had two ppl figure it so far oblivion2991 and Justiceseeker85

* * *

**This chapter also marks the end of the first arch, and I'm sorry I have to do this to you but I'm going to be working on my other story's for the next couple months because I really want to get them going and ppl are starting to ask where my AoT one is now ;[ **

**also if any of you are interested I have a channel on Aethiestbasmentdragons discord you can find a link to it on his ffn bio page or (https:SLASHSLASHdiscordDOTggSLASHJhUv3Y) I might also mention that Oblivion2991 as well as one other very talented authors are on there as well, this is the first place I publish my chapters because the editing team over there is nuts. **

**Also also if any of you put the answer to the code above in any review for this I'm going to delete it so don't even try.**

**If you figure it out Msg me.**


End file.
